


Немного жестокости

by 2crazy4thisworld



Category: Original Work
Genre: Daddy Kink, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay For You, Happy Ending, Humiliation kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Rape Kink, Slut-Shaming Kink, d/s dynamics, Курение, Люку 23, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Похищение, Роману 32, гомофобия, нецензурная лексика, разница в возрасте
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 57,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2crazy4thisworld/pseuds/2crazy4thisworld
Summary: Стокгольмский синдром или любовь?Когда тебя влечет к тому, кто абсолютно тебе не подходит…Люк Уитфорд всегда мечтал встретить своего Прекрасного Принца. Неисправимый романтик в душе, он мечтает влюбиться в хорошего парня, выйти замуж и завести кучу милых детей. Но проблема в том, что Люка постоянно привлекают только плохие парни.Роман Демидов, циничный миллиардер и гомофоб, ненавидящий отца Люка, определенно не подходит под определение Прекрасного Принца. Холодный и жестокий манипулятор, он не является, и даже не притворяется, хорошим человеком.Люк уверен, что Роман ему не подходит. Его чувства к этому мужчине – это просто что-то типа Стокгольмского синдрома; только так это можно объяснить. И если бы жизнь была сказкой, Роман в ней был бы скорее главным злодеем, нежели героем.Но злодеи тоже могут полюбить. Могут ведь?Это история о мальчике, который мечтал о Прекрасном Принце, но в итоге влюбился в Чудовище.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Книга взята с Амазона. [Ссылка](https://www.amazon.com/Just-Ruthless-Straight-Guys-Book-ebook/dp/B01GILL7NI). Пожалуйста, не распространяйте это перевод на других сайтах!!!!!
> 
> Фразы, сказанные в оригинале на русском языке, выделены жирным курсивом.
> 
> Это шестая книга из серии писательницы Алессандры Хазард, в книге присутствуют персонажи из предыдущих и следующих книг, но ее можно читать отдельно.
> 
> Если хотите указать мне на мои ошибки по тексту – указывайте, не стесняйтесь. Оставшиеся главы будут выложены в течение 2 недель по воскресеньям.
> 
> Это все-таки любовный роман, так что в нем ничего супержестокого не происходит.
> 
> Дисклеймеры:
> 
> 1\. Переводчик не разделяет мнения автора и персонажей по некоторым вопросам, но все равно находит данную книгу довольно горячей.  
> 2\. В романе присутствуют сцены курения. Курение убивает.  
> 3\. Данная книга предназначена только для читателей старше 18 лет.

# ЧАСТЬ I

Его костюм был консервативным, серым и скучным.

Нахмурившись, Люк Уитфорд расстроенно смотрел на свое отражение в зеркале. Он выглядел… нормально, но костюм не помог ему добиться того эффекта, на который он надеялся: он не выглядел в нем старше.

Может быть, ему не стоило так сильно рассчитывать на свою одежду.

Вздохнув, Люк провел рукой по своей гладкой челюсти, желая, чтобы у него на лице было хоть немного грубой щетины, чтобы скрыть его кукольное личико. Ему было двадцать три, ради всего святого. Это было унизительно, что ему постоянно приходилось носить с собой документ, удостоверяющий личность, поскольку большинство людей не верили, что ему уже можно было покупать себе выпивку. Люк винил во всем свой дурацкий рот: из-за его полной верхней губы всем постоянно казалось, что он надувал губы. Из-за этого он выглядел очень молодо, и обычно это не было проблемой, но когда ему нужно было быть на важной деловой встрече, и он выглядел как шестнадцатилетний, это превращалось в занозу в заднице. Не то чтобы он посещал большое количество важных деловых встреч.

Люк печально улыбнулся своему отражению в зеркале и распрямил плечи. Что ж, он того гляди это исправит. Он собирался доказать своему отцу, что его _можно_ посылать на важные встречи. Конечно, его отец взбесится, когда он узнает, но этот шанс был слишком хорош, чтобы выпустить его из пальцев. Ему больше не предоставится такая возможность. Обычно, в Англии его отец держал его на коротком поводке и следил за ним как ястреб. Люку хотелось бы считать, что причиной этому было избыточная забота, но он не испытывал иллюзий: Ричард Уитфорд просто не доверял своему сыну. Люк старался не принимать это на свой счет – Ричард Уитфорд не доверял никому. Но скоро он это изменит. Он не для того с отличием окончил Оксфорд, чтобы потом всю свою жизнь пользоваться лишь своим красивым личиком в маркетинговых компаниях его отца. Люк всегда ненавидел это, но после двух месяцев, проведенных в Москве, посещая бессмысленные мероприятия вместо своего отца для российского филиала Уитфорд Индастрис, его окончательно начало тошнить от всего этого.

Электронное письмо, которое Люк получил несколько дней назад, стало приятным отвлечением от рутины отупляющих мозг обязанностей, к которым он уже успел привыкнуть. Ну, технически, сообщение было адресовано не ему. Если бы Люк не был в Москве, люди его отца просто перенаправили бы письмо в главный офис в Лондоне, где сейчас находился его отец. Строго говоря, Люк должен был сделать то же самое, а не читать его, но ему было скучно, и не сиделось на месте, и сообщение заинтриговало его.

_Ричард,_

_Похоже, мой секретарь не может связаться с тобой. Она проинформировала меня, что у нее не получилось дозвониться до тебя. Я объяснил ей, что ты очень занятой человек. Но, я тоже занятой человек. Я также не очень терпеливый человек. Нам нужно кое-что обсудить. Санкт-Петербург, 21 февраля, 9 часов вечера, ресторан «Палкинъ». Я ожидаю, что ты придешь. Не опаздывай. Ты знаешь, как я ненавижу тех, кто опаздывает. Будет неприятно, если нашу дружбу испортит такая мелочь._

_С нетерпением жду нашей встречи,_

_Роман Демидов_

Люк прочитал сообщение несколько раз. Что-то странное было в нем. Дружелюбный тон казался фальшивым. Или ему так только показалось? Нет, не показалось.

Роман Демидов. Имя казалось смутно знакомым, но Люк не мог вспомнить, где он его слышал. Но мужчина, кто бы он ни был, должен был быть достаточно важной фигурой, чтобы разговаривать с Ричардом Уитфордом таким снисходительным тоном. Черт, этот русский практически приказывал его отцу. Люк еще никогда не встречал человека, у которого было бы достаточно власти – и нервов – так вести себя. Все знали, что с Ричардом Уитфордом лучше было не шутить. Отец Люка был известен как самый безжалостный, самый влиятельный британский миллиардер – миллиардер, который, по слухам, был связан с итальянской и русской мафией. Люк не мог не слышать слухи о своем отце; они окружали его всю его жизнь, но никто не мог хоть что-нибудь доказать. И даже он, единственный сын Ричарда, не знал наверняка. Тот факт, что отправивший письмо совершенно не волновался относительно последствий, означал, что кем бы ни был этот человек, с ним тоже шутить было нельзя.

Он должен был перенаправить это сообщение своему отцу, как только он открыл его. Но Люк, во вред себе, всегда был чересчур любопытным.

Ему потребовалось всего несколько минут в Гугле, чтобы найти интересующую его информацию.

Роман Данилович Демидов, тридцать два года, был русским нефтяным магнатом и мультимиллиардером. Как оказалось, он владел несколькими десятками компаний по всему миру и был членом собрания директоров еще в нескольких десятках других.

Мультимиллиардер к тридцати двум годам. Такие вещи довольно часто случались в России. Люк еще до этого заметил, что очень много магнатов в России были довольно молодыми.

Но это был не возраст Демидова, что привлек его внимание.

Люку было немного стыдно признать, что он не мог перестать пялиться на фотографии человека, с которым ему предстояло встретиться. Роман Демидов был высоким мужчиной с темными волосами, широкими плечами и мускулатурой, о которой большинство мужчин могли только мечтать. Он был больше похож на профессионального боксера, нежели на успешного бизнесмена.

Конечно, глупо было судить о человеке, с которым он никогда не встречался, но чем больше Люк смотрел на фотографии, тем более сбитым с толку он себя чувствовал. Даже когда мужчина улыбался, улыбка никогда не трогала его глаз. В центре каждой фотографии, каждый раз притягивая все внимание к себе, находился ледяной пристальный взгляд голубых глаз. В этих глазах не было ничего привлекательного. Если уж на то пошло, жестокость, затаившаяся внутри, делала их совершенно уродливыми. Как полагал Люк, мужчина был достаточно симпатичным, если вам нравились холодные, самоуверенные мужчины, которые выглядели так, словно они могли свернуть вам шею и тут же зевнуть от скуки. Люку, определенно, такие не нравились. Но, по какой-то причине, ему с трудом удавалось отводить от него свой пристальный взгляд. Это было глупо. Это была всего лишь фотография. Фотография не должна была его так нервировать.

Качая головой, Люк проверил время на своем телефоне. Если он скоро не выйдет из отеля, он может опоздать на самолет до Санкт-Петербурга.

Люк посмотрел на дверь, ведущую в смежную комнату, и вздохнул. Джеймс. Наверное, ему нужно сказать Джеймсу, что он уезжает из Москвы. Но в то же время, Люк не был уверен, что его друг вообще заметит его отсутствие. Джеймс был в такой депрессии, что, похоже, его вообще в последнее время ничего не волновало.

Люк немного поморщился. Наблюдая за своим другом в таком состоянии, он начинал сомневаться в том, что вся это штука с настоящей любовью вообще того стоила. Учитывая, что любовь превратила Джеймса из приятного, общительного парня в страдающую от неразделенной любви депрессивную ходячую катастрофу, любить кого-то было пиздец как отстойно.

Опыт самого Люка был тоже довольно разочаровывающим: все четыре его бойфренда из Прекрасных Принцев превратилась в королевских мудаков. Если быть честным, он никогда даже отдаленно не чувствовал той любви ко всем своим бойфрендам, что описывается в дешевых любовных романах (Люк _не_ стыдился того факта, что он читал их). Он никогда не чувствовал той любви, которая окрыляла и захватывала дыхание. К величайшему разочарованию Люка, все, что случалось на страницах любовных романов, было полной противоположностью того, что происходило с ним в реальной жизни. С другой стороны, может быть, у него просто был особенный талант оказываться в постели с придурками.

Печально улыбаясь себе, Люк направился в комнату Джемса.

Полчаса спустя, после того, как он заставил Джеймса вылезти из постели и выжать из него обещание есть хоть что-то, пока он будет отсутствовать, Люк наконец-то был на пути к аэропорту Шереметьево.

Откинувшись на сиденье такси, Люк смотрел в окно. Он чувствовал себя немного виноватым за то, что оставил Джеймса одного. Он знал, что он мало чем мог помочь своему другу, но он все равно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке из-за того, что он оставил Джеймса, когда он очевидно все еще сильно переживал из-за своего ужасного разрыва с его приятелем по сексу/лучшим другом/псевдобратом/второй половинкой. И хотя он знал Джеймса всю свою жизнь и был одним из его ближайших друзей, Люк понимал, что он никогда не сможет заменить для Джеймса Райана: эти двое всегда были чертовски зависимы друг от друга. Но Люк также знал, что он был одним из малого количества людей, которым Джеймс доверял безоговорочно. Они всегда прикрывали друг друга, поддержали друг друга, когда они впервые осознали свою ориентацию, и были друг для друга первым поцелуем. Джеймс был единственным человеком, которому он рассказал, с кем он собирался встретиться.

Люк нахмурился, когда его мысли снова вернулись к предстоящей встрече с Романом Демидовым. Не в первый раз крупинка сомнения вкралась ему в голову. Он действовал вслепую. Он понятия не имел, что русский магнат хотел от его отца. Полученная из интернета информация также не вселяла оптимизма. У Романа Демидова была репутация акулы; было написано, что он железным кулаком контролировал свою бизнес-империю. Люк покопался в базе данных Уитфорд Индастрис, но у него не было достаточно допуска для того, что найти связь между его отцом и этим человеком.

Боже, как же его достало, что от него все скрывали. Да, возможно, то, что он делал, было опрометчиво, но это был единственный способ форсировать события с его отцом: если он узнает что-то, что ему не следует знать, то его отцу мало что останется, кроме как начать доверять ему.

_Может быть, ты еще не готов к тому, чтобы тебе доверяли._

От этой мысли Люку стало не по себе. Это было именно то, о чем он старался не думать. Что он будет делать, если слухи окажутся правдой, и что его отец на самом деле вел дела с преступниками? _Захочет_ ли Люк, чтобы ему доверяли с такой информацией?

– **_Мы на месте_** , – проворчал водитель, и машина остановилась. – **_С тебя две тысячи рублей._**

Люк вздрогнул и посмотрел в окно. Он даже не заметил, что они уже приехали в аэропорт.

– **_Спасибо,_** – сказал он, благодаря водителя на своем ограниченном русском, и суя пятьдесят долларов ему в руку. Люк был без понятия, было ли этого достаточно или нет: его русский был недостаточно хорош, чтобы понять странный акцент водителя.

Водитель бросил на него странный взгляд и пробормотал что-то себе под нос – определенно, что-то нелесное. Уже достаточно привыкнув к такому, Люк схватил свой чемодан и вышел из машины, надеясь, что его полет до Санкт-Петербурга пройдет гладко.

Но, конечно же, делая уж и без того нервный день еще хуже, рейс был задержан из-за плохой погоды, и у Люка едва ли хватило времени вписаться в отель, который он забронировал в Санкт-Петербурге, перед тем как запрыгнуть в еще одно такси, протягивая водителю адрес ресторана «Палкинъ». По крайней мере, он догадался надеть костюм, чтобы ему не пришлось тратить время на то, чтобы переодеться. Это было небольшое утешение.

Люк устало вздохнул, выходя из такси перед рестораном. Все, что он хотел в данную минуту, это горячий душ и свидание с мягкой кроватью, ожидающей его в отеле.

Люк расправил плечи и направился к главному входу в ресторан, надеясь, что он не выглядел так же измотано, как он себя чувствовал. Эта встреча была важной. Он не мог облажаться.

Ресторан был красиво обставлен в старомодном стиле и выглядел элегантно. Внимательный персонал говорил по-английски, что было облегчением. Люк протянул свое пальто и сообщил вежливой распорядительнице, что он пришел на встречу с Романом Демидовым. Женщина улыбнулась и повела его к столику в уединенной части ресторана.

Роман Демидов уже сидел за столом, язык его тела говорил о том, что он был расслаблен, или даже, что ему было скучно.

Фотографии не отдавали ему должное, подумал Люк. Им не удавалось передать то напряжение, которое создавалось в его присутствии, и эти его глаза были, на самом деле, еще более нервирующими в реальной жизни.

Люку пришлось задействовать всю силу своего самоконтроля, чтобы не покраснеть и не задергаться, пока этот человек спокойно изучал его.

– Добрый вечер. Мой отец не смог приехать на встречу, но он послал меня вместо себя, – сказал Люк, протягивая руку для рукопожатия. – Люк Уитфорд.

Роман Демидов не сдвинулся ни на сантиметр, его бледные голубые глаза сверлили его насквозь.

– Это шутка? – сказал он наконец без какого бы то ни было акцента. Его низкий интеллигентный тон был безупречным по любым стандартам. Даже заносчивый отец-аристократ Джеймса не нашел бы в нем изъяна.

– Совсем нет, – сказал Люк, садясь на место напротив него и пытаясь не показывать, как сильно он нервничал. – Мой отец в данный момент находится в Лондоне. Он занимается важными переговорами. Он не смог приехать, потому что письмо пришло слишком поздно, так что он послал меня вместо себя.

Мужчина продолжал сидеть спокойно и расслабленно, как и раньше. Но у Люка довольно хорошо получалось читать людей. Он не пропустил того, как эти голубые глаза слегка сузились.

Роман поднес свой напиток к губам и медленно сделал несколько глотков, не сводя глаз с Люка.

– Я не веду дела с детьми. Ты не можешь быть старше шестнадцати, может быть, семнадцати.

Люк почувствовал, как начали загораться его щеки. Он так и знал, что это будет проблемой. В таких ситуациях, он серьезно задумывался над тем, чтобы сделать пластическую операцию и исправить свои дурацкие губы.

– Я не ребенок, – в свою защиту сказал он. Прежде чем он успел сказать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы попытаться спасти эту ужасную встречу, пока она не стала еще хуже, Роман пригвоздил его взглядом, который, возможно, смог бы заморозить лаву. Люк не мог _дышать_ , попавшись на этот интенсивный взор, и не в состоянии отвести глаза; его тело напряглось.

– Если Уитфорд не удосужился прийти, по крайней мере, он мог бы предупредить меня, чтобы я не потратил свое время впустую, – Роман встал. – Езжай домой, **_мальчик._**

И потом он ушел, два безмолвных телохранителя присоединились к нему на выходе.

В одно мгновение, он вернулся в реальность – мягкая музыка игры на пианино, приглушенные голоса других посетителей – как будто он все это время находился в каком-то звуковом пузыре, словно Роман Демидов только одной силой своей личности заглушил _все_ в его присутствии.

И потом Люк понял, как Роман снисходительно назвал его: **_мальчик._** Маленький мальчик.

Он бросил злобный взгляд на пустое место, чувствуя, как его накрыла свежая волна унижения. Он почувствовал сильное желание встать и уйти, но поборол его. Он с утра ничего не ел. Ужин не повредит.

Люк просигналил ближайшему официанту.

Еда была вкусной, но он едва ли смог насладиться ею, разочарование и унижение все еще сковывали ему желудок. К нему также начало подкрадываться дурное предчувствие. Вместо того, чтобы перенаправить электронное письмо своему отцу, как это стоило было бы сделать, он поступил по самости и облажался. Демидова взбесило, что его отец не появился. Трудно предугадать, какими будут последствия этого: Люк ни черта не знал об этом человеке, чтобы предопределить его реакцию. В конце концов, он понятия не имел, что русский хотел от его отца. В ретроспективе: может быть, ему не стоило совать свой нос не в свое дело, но его так достало, что от него все скрывали и заставляли посещать бессмысленные мероприятия. Он просто хотел знать, чем на самом деле занимался его отец. Он просто хотел, чтобы его посвятили в это. Может быть, было глупо влезать во все это, не зная всех подробностей, но он всегда чувствовал себя уверенно в своей способности действовать интуитивно – пока этот русский магнат со стременным взглядом не опустил его до краснеющего, стеснительного _ребенка._

К тому моменту, как он закончил есть и вышел из ресторана, на улице начался снег.

Люк слегка вздрогнул и обнял себя руками, в очередной раз размышляя над тем, насколько его пальто Берберри не подходило для русских зим. Ему еще никогда не было так холодно.

Оглянувшись по сторонам и приметив припаркованное неподалеку такси, Люк улыбнулся, почувствовав облегчение, и широким шагом поспешно направился к нему, чувствуя, как под его ботинками хрустел снег. Впервые за этот день, удача, похоже, была на его стороне.

Он сел в машину, назвал водителю адрес отеля и закрыл глаза, его мысли опять вернулись к злополучной встрече с Романом Демидовым. Не было смысла терзать себя. Это была не его вина, что русский оказался узколобым мудаком, который считал, что это было ниже его достоинства – вести переговоры с кем-то, кто _просто_ выглядел очень молодо. Это была ошибка Демидова, не его. Люк _совершенно_ не был таким молодым и неопытным, насколько он выглядел.

Однако, с каждой минутой мысль о пластической операции становилась все привлекательнее и привлекательнее. Однажды, он унаследует бизнес-империю своего отца, и он не мог позволить, чтобы его не принимали всерьез только потому, что он выглядел как подросток с надутыми губками. Также, возможно, не помогало и то, что у него были темно-золотые кудрявые волосы, которые можно было укротить, только либо сбрив их, либо намазав их гелем и уложив назад. А так как его тщеславие не позволяло ему сбривать его непослушные волосы, Люку приходилось отращивать их немного и укладывать гелем назад. В очень редких ситуациях, когда он позволял своим кудряшкам виться свободно, его друзья беспощадно дразнили его, утверждая, что он был похож на ангела.

При мысли об этом Люк поморщился. Когда он был моложе, он надеялся, что с возрастом его лицо станет более грубым и взрослым, но сейчас он уже смирился и потерял всякую надежду: его кожа на лице все еще была гладкой, как у ребенка, с невинными очертаниями щек, и его рост, к его разочарованию, остался среднем. Добавьте сюда ямочки и пухлые губы – ничего удивительного, что у него были проблемы с тем, чтобы деловые партнеры его отца воспринимали его всерьез.

Нет, у Люка не было низкой самооценки. Он знал, что он выглядел хорошо. Ему без проблем удавалось привлекать мужчин, когда ему хотелось заняться сексом. Но он также бы ходячим магнитом для самых разных стремных извращенцев. Когда тебе двадцать три, а ты выглядишь на шестнадцать, легко напороться на неприятности. Он даже больше не удивлялся, когда парни просили его показать удостоверение личности, прежде чем заняться с ним сексом. На самом деле, это даже было хорошим знаком, когда они это делали.

Люк отвлекся от своих мрачных мыслей, когда машина начала ускоряться. Он открыл глаза.

– Эй, вы уверены, что это безопасно… – он осекся, когда посмотрел в окно.

Где бы они ни были, это точно был не центр города. Как долго он витал в облаках?

– Приятель, я вполне уверен, что отель находится не в этой части города.

От водителя не последовало никакой реакции. Может быть, он не говорил по-английски?

– **_Это неправильная дорога_** , – медленно сказал Люк по-русски, надеясь, что его произношение было нормальным.

Мужчина ничего не ответил. Машина продолжила ускоряться. Похоже, что они вообще теперь были за пределами города.

Люк прикусил губу, чувствуя, как стучит его сердце. Конечно, это не было тем, на что это было похоже, но лучше перестраховаться, так? Медленно, он просунул руку в правый карман своего пальто, где он держал свой телефон. Когда его рука ничего не нащупала, на его лбе выступил холодный пот.

Его дыхание участилось, пока он искал в других карманах. Ничего.

Блядь. Блядь, да еб твою мать.

Люк заставил себя перестать паниковать и начал думать. В зеркале он встретился взглядом с водителем.

– Слушай, ты не хочешь делать этого, – сказал он, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие и властность в голосе. – Ты не захочешь выбесить такого человека, как мой отец.

– **_Заткнись,_** – рявкнул водитель.

Послышался характерный звук снятия с пистолета предохранителя.

Люк сделал глубокий вдох. Паниковать было бессмысленно. Паника была бесполезной и глупой. Думай, Люк.

Он оглянулся назад. На улице было темно, но он увидел два черных внедорожника, следующих за ними. Так значит, водитель работал не один. Это не было обычным ограблением. Они знали, кем он был.

Люк хотел бы чувствовать себя более удивленным, но этого не случилось. Он был сыном миллиардера. У его отца было много врагов.

– Сколько бы они тебе не платили, я заплачу тебе в пять раз больше, – сказал он.

Водитель сухо рассмеялся.

– Мертвецам не нужны деньги, **_англичанин_** , – сказал он по-английски с сильным акцентом.

По спине Люка пробежала дрожь, когда он понял, что значили эти слова. У него потяжелело на душе. Водитель слишком сильно боялся того человека, который нанял его, чтобы предать его, сколько бы денег не предлагал ему Люк. Страх был сильной мотивацией.

Что, по сути, означало, что Люк оказался в очень тяжелой ситуации.

Теперь ему только оставалось надеяться, что, кто бы не организовал похищение, их интересовал только выкуп. И ничего больше. Ничего ужаснее.


	2. Chapter 2

Время растянулось. Прошло несколько минут или часов, Люк не мог сказать наверняка. Его измученный разум продолжал выдумывать один ужасный сценарий за другим, пока он ждал, когда они приедут к обозначенному месту, где бы оно ни было. Когда Люк попытался допросить водителя, тот сказал ему заткнуться, так что теперь он остался наедине со своими мыслями.

Будучи подростком, Люк уже тогда знал, чего он хотел от жизни. К двадцати годам он собирался влюбиться в хорошего, невероятно привлекательного парня, который, в свою очередь, души бы в нем не чаял, у них были бы стабильные, серьезные отношения в течение нескольких лет, после чего они бы поженились и потом завели кучу детей, прожив остаток дней счастливо и умерев в один день. Теперь, мысль обо всем этом заставила его улыбнуться. Ему уже было двадцать три, мужчине его мечты так и не удалось материализоваться, и теперь он мог, возможно, не дожить до следующего дня.

Да, ирония жизни.

Похоже, в какое-то время он задремал, потому что следующее, что Люк помнил, это как он резко очнулся с двумя парами рук, вытаскивающими его из машины. К его пояснице приставили дуло пистолета.

– Пошел, – рявкнул кто-то.

Сбитый с толку и дезориентированный спросонья, Люк сделал то, что ему сказали, моргая, пытаясь понять, куда его привезли. Похоже, они были в какой-то глуши. Все еще было темно, но в ста метрах от него он мог разглядеть смутно очерченные деревья. Его наполовину тащили, наполовину толкали в сторону дома, окруженного деревьями. Снег был очень глубоким, почти что до колен, тяжелым и мокрым, и Люк с трудом передвигал ноги.

– Быстрее, **_блядь_** , – сказал тот же самый бандюган, толкая его.

Люк сдержал резкий ответ, который уже готов был сорваться с его языка, и попытался идти быстрее. На данном этапе сопротивляться было бесполезно. А злить своих похитителей было просто-напросто глупо. Их было восемь, и они все, похоже, были вооружены. Ему нужно было сотрудничать. Пока.

Наконец-то, они дошли до дома, и его грубо швырнули внутрь. Люк упал на руки и колени, тяжело дыша. Бандиты рассмеялись, обмениваясь шутками на его счет.

Стоически пытаясь не обращать на них внимания, Люк встал на ноги и огляделся. Прихожая была совсем не такой, какую он ожидал. Она была элегантно и со вкусом обставлена, и вещи практически кричали о своей дороговизне.

Звук открываемой двери привлек внимание Люка. Из комнаты вышел высокий, накачанный мужчина со славянскими чертами лица и короткими светлыми волосами. Бандиты сразу же перестали смеяться, их лица стали серьезными и уважительными. Блондин обменялся парой слов с одним из похитителей, говоря слишком быстро, чтобы Люк мог понять их. Бандит называл блондина Владом.

Наконец, Влад повернулся и пристально посмотрел на Люка.

Люк встретился с ним взглядом, не желая показывать свой страх. Одним из нескольких уроков, который вдолбил в него его отец, заключался в том, что в тяжелой ситуации ты никогда не должен показывать свой страх.

– Что вы хотите? – спокойно сказал Люк. – Почему вы похитили меня?

Влад оглядел его.

– Я не обязан объясняться с тобой, англичанин, – сказал он с очень сильным акцентом. Его взгляд задержался на губах Люка – только на мгновение дольше допустимого – прежде чем он перевел его на бандита, с которым он разговаривал, и он отдал ему короткий приказ на русском.

Если Люк понял правильно, то его собирались запереть наверху в серой комнате и кормить один раз в день, пока не поступят дальнейшие указания.

Люк почувствовал отчаяние, когда услышал это. Он надеялся, что ему, хотя бы, объяснят, почему его похитили.

– Пожалуйста, можете вы мне сказать хоть что-нибудь? – снова попытался Люк. – Почему я здесь? Вам нужны деньги?

У Люка кровь застыла в жилах, когда глаза Влада вновь скользнули по его рту. Наконец, блондин покачал головой.

– Мне приказано не разговаривать с тобой, – сказал он и снова посмотрел на своих ребят. – **_Заприте мальчишку в серой комнате._**

Два бандита схватили Люка и повели его наверх, наполовину толкая, наполовину таща. Люк не сопротивлялся и больше не пытался заговорить с Владом. Этот русский не отдавал приказов. Не он приказал похитить Люка. Влад хоть и был похож на главаря, но он был лишь пешкой. Не с ним Люку нужно будет вести переговоры.

Если хоть чему-то Ричард Уитфорд и научал своего единственного сына, так это тому, что даже в самой неблагоприятной ситуации всегда есть простор для переговоров. Любую ситуацию можно повернуть в свою сторону – или, по крайней мере, немного направить. Но переговоры никогда нельзя вести с пешками. Переговоры нужно вести с королем.

Люк с нетерпением ждал встречи с ним.


	3. Chapter 3

Кусок черствого хлеба. Маленькая бутылка воды. Такой был его ежедневный рацион.

К концу недели последние остатки оптимизма Люка были уничтожены голодом, разъедавшим его внутренности. Он чувствовал себя усталым и слабым, временами у него даже начинала кружиться голова. До этой недели, он никогда в своей жизни не знал настоящего голода. Его желудок сжимался от болезненных спазмов, и единственное, о чем он мог думать – была еда. Ему нужна была пища, богатая глюкозой. Люк знал, что если бы у него не было гипогликемии, то, возможно, он не чувствовал себя так хреново, но это было слабым утешением, когда по ночам голод не давал ему спать, и он лежал и мучился, свернувшись на узкой кровати – единственной мебели в комнате.

Самым худшим было то, как охранникам нравилось пытать его, показывая ему всякую разную восхитительно пахнущую еду, и они ели ее перед ним, смеясь, когда Люк начинал голодными глазами пялиться на тарелки. Иногда, когда охранники были пьяными, или им было скучно, или всё вместе, они использовали его как грушу для битья. Но даже это было предпочтительнее, чем смотреть и нюхать еду, которую он не мог съесть.

Их наниматель так и не объявился. Судя по тому, что Люк подслушал, его даже не было в доме. Теперь Люк чувствовал себя глупо из-за того, что он все это время ожидал визита от главного злодея. Это же было не какое-то там третьесортное Голливудское кино, в котором злодей всегда появлялся, чтобы позлорадствовать и рассказать своей жертве о своих планах. Вполне вероятно, что в общей схеме вещей Люк и его здоровье меньше всего волновали человека, стоявшего за всем этим. Очевидно, похищение не было чем-то личным, и злодею не нужно было что-то объяснять ему. Эта мысль причиняла боль. Он еще никогда не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным.

Однажды вечером, когда Люк лежал, свернувшись на кровати, и трясся от холода, держась за живот, он услышал звук открывающихся замков. Он напрягся. Его уже покормили сегодня утром. Неужели охранникам опять стало скучно? Его ребра все еще болели после последнего раза, когда им было скучно.

Люк попытался встать, но это, скорее всего, была не очень хорошая идея, учитывая, каким слабым он себя чувствовал, так что он просто сел, оперевшись на изголовье кровати. Даже на это ему пришлось затратить то малое количество энергии, что у него осталось, и ему приходилось глубоко дышать, чтобы перебороть приступ головокружения, внезапно накрывший его. Он не упадет в обморок, черт подери. Не сейчас.

Дверь открылась и закрылась, но перед ним все еще все плыло, и единственное, что он мог разглядеть – это размытую высокую фигуру, которая вошла в комнату.

Наконец-то, его глаза сфокусировались, мир обрел очертания, и дыхание Люка внезапно сбилось, когда он встретился с холодными голубыми глазами Романа Демидова.

Блядь.

За прошедшую неделю он пару раз вспоминал о Демидове, гадая, не был ли он причастен к похищению, но он отверг эту идею. Роман был высокомерным мудаком, и от его взгляда Люку становилось реально стремно, но это не означало, что мужчина был преступником. Он тогда сказал себе, что «богатые до неприличия русские магнаты» не приравниваются к «русской мафии». Что ж, очевидно, в этом случае он был неправ.

В течение длительного времени они только молчали, разглядывая друг друга.

Люк дернулся, чувствуя себя более чем неловко. Скорее всего, он выглядел жалко. Его кудряшки больше не были зафиксированы гелем, челка падала ему на глаза. На Люке была все та же, что и неделю назад, голубая сорочка, но теперь она была мятой, грязной и заляпанной кровью. По крайней мере, вчера ему позволили принять душ (только потому что бандит, который принес ему еду, пожаловался Владу, что он него воняло).

Подводя итог, если он не смог впечатлить Романа Демидова неделю назад, когда Люк выглядел безукоризненно, вряд ли он воспримет его всерьез сейчас, когда он выглядел как побитый, изголодавшийся до полусмерти ребенок.

– Что тебе от меня нужно? – спокойно сказал Люк – или, по крайней мере, попытался сказать спокойно, но его голос был слабым, слова странно формировались у него на губах.

Непостижимый взгляд Романа не изменился. Он продолжал молчать и остро разглядывать его. Это в сто раз сильнее пугало его, чем любые слова.

Люк заставил себя не ерзать.

– Слушай, какие бы разногласия у тебя ни были с моим отцом, я ничего об этом не знаю. Просто отпусти меня, хорошо?

Мужчина подошел ближе и так сильно железной хваткой схватил его подбородок, что ему стало больно.

– Что за игру ты затеял?

Люк растерянно моргнул, глядя ему в глаза.

– Я не понимаю, – медленно сказал он, стараясь не морщиться от боли или показывать свой страх.

Роман поджал губы.

– За кого ты меня принимаешь? – сказал он. – Почему Уитфорд послал ко мне своего единственного сына? Невооруженного, без телохранителей, без каких бы то ни было предосторожностей? Похитить тебя было смехотворно легко.

Люк не смог сдержать смех, хотя его губы были все еще распухшими после последнего избиения, которое ему досталось, и ему было немного больно.

– Извини? Ты, похоже, разочарован.

Роман смотрел на него сверху вниз, как будто Люк был каким-то странным созданием, которое вело себя совершенно бессмысленно.

– Ты не можешь на самом деле быть таким ничего не знающим ребенком, – сказал он с отвращением, отпуская его и распрямляясь.

Люк с любопытством разглядывал его, план начинал зарождаться в его голове. Если Демидов был не в состоянии за его подростковым видом увидеть что-то большее, то он может использовать это. Может быть, его моложавость наконец-то будет полезна. Он может разыграть эту карту: притвориться, что он полностью безобиден и ничего не знает – притвориться уязвимым подростком, которым он точно не был. Люк был оптимистом в душе. Он истинно верил, что не существует абсолютно злых людей. Даже самые бессердечные, отпетые преступники подумают дважды, прежде чем плохо повести себя с беззащитным ребенком. Так ведь?

Что ж, стоит попробовать.

Люк изобразил на своем лице свои самые милые щенячьи глазки и посмотрел вверх сквозь ресницы на другого мужчину, показывая своим выражением лица, как он измучен и устал.

– Я очень хочу есть, – мягко сказал он. – Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я заболел, ты должен давать мне больше еды. У меня гипогликемия. Если я не ем часто, меня начинает тошнить, и у меня кружится голова.

На лице Демидова не появилось ни проблеска угрызения совести.

– Ты жив, – сказал он резко. – Это единственное, что меня заботит. С ослабленным пленником меньше возни.

Как мило.

Отказываясь сдаваться, Люк прикусил губу и опустил глаза.

– Хорошо.

Тишина.

Он ждал, затаив дыхание, но с каждой проходящей секундой становилось все более очевидным, что этот человек был изнутри таким же жестоким и бесчувственным, каким он и казался.

– Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, – сказал Демидов, нежно кладя свою огромную ладонь на макушку головы Люка.

Люк сразу же замер, не осмеливаясь поднять глаза, не осмеливаясь дышать. Что-то такое было в этой нежности, отчего ему до глубины души стало не по себе. Он очень мало знал об этом человеке, но одну вещь он знал наверняка: в списке его личных качеств нежности не было и в помине.

– Я н-не знаю, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал тебе, – выдавил из себя он, борясь с волной слабости, которую вызвал страх. Он смотрел вниз на свои голые пальцы на ногах. – Я ничего не знаю о твоих договоренностях с моим отцом. Он ничего мне не рассказывает. Он не знал, что я пошел на встречу с тобой. Я совершенно не знал, во что я ввязывался, когда я решил прийти вместо него.

Длинные пальцы, _ох, так нежно,_ расчесывали его кудряшки.

Люк не мог дышать.

Пальцы сжались и потом за волосы дернули вверх его голову. Жесткие голубые глаза сверлили его взглядом.

– Ты ожидаешь, что я поверю в это?

– Ты делаешь мне больно, – сказал Люк, позволяя слезам налиться у него на глазах. Ему удалось заставить трястись свою нижнюю губу. – Я расскажу тебе все, что я знаю, я обещаю.

Захват его кудряшек не ослаб ни на йоту, ему все еще было больно, но пристальный взгляд Демидова дернулся вниз к колеблющейся губе Люка. Взгляд задержался лишь на мгновение секунды, но Люк не пропустил его.

О.

Он снова опустил глаза, и новая идея посетила его. Люк честно не собирался идти этим путем – часть его разума даже не могла поверить, что он серьезно раздумывал над этим – но… Но. Он не был девой в беде. Он отказывался быть девой в беде, трусливо ждущей, что ее спасут. Он сам был виноват в том, что действовал бездумно и угодил в это затруднительное положение. Уже не говоря о том, что его отец сдерет с него кожу живьем, если ему придется заплатить какую-нибудь баснословную сумму, что освободить его. Да, Люк облажался, но у него все еще оставался шанс доказать своему отцу, что он может сам выпутаться из сложной ситуации. Если у него получится манипулировать этим влиятельным человеком, он более чем докажет своему отцу, что он не бесполезен, что он достаточно умен и достаточно изобретателен, и ему можно доверять.

Но мог ли он сделать это, если только от беглого взгляда этого человека, его коленки слабели от страха? Если от этого лживо нежного прикосновения его сердце начинало грохотать, а дыхание сбивалось?

Люк снова пристально посмотрел на мужчину. Его желудок сжался в узел, когда его глаза скрестились с глазами Романа. Русского нельзя было назвать непривлекательным. Отнюдь нельзя было. Он обладал мужественной красотой: у него были короткие, темные волосы, прямой нос, квадратная челюсть с небольшой темной щетиной. Его имя подходило ему: он напоминал Люку о воинах Древнего Рима. Он был в очень хорошей физической форме, с широкими и мощными плечами под черной водолазкой; его руки и грудь были очень мускулистыми. Если бы мужчина не был таким высоким, он выглядел бы слишком накаченным. В действительности, он просто выглядел как идеальная машина для убийств. В языке его тела скрывалась тихая, осторожно замаскированная агрессия, что-то смертельное и опасное. Даже несмотря на то, что Люк был абсолютно среднего роста и телосложения, он чувствовал себя маленьким рядом с этим человеком. Хрупким.

Люк увлажнил губы языком.

Болезненный захват его волос усилился, однако, голос Романа звучал очень мягко.

– Мне нужны ответы. Сейчас.

Люк сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь отбросить нервозность. Роман Демидов был просто мужчиной. Таким же мужчиной, как он или Джеймс. Ладно, может быть, не совсем таким, как он или Джеймс, но все же. Любой человек, неважно каким жестокосердным и умным он ни был, может поддаться на некоторые манипуляции и убеждения. К нему только надо найти правильный подход.

– Я говорю правду, – тихо сказал Люк, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал открыто и наивно. – Я получил электронное письмо по ошибке. Я отправился на встречу с тобой, не сказав своему отцу, потому что я хотел доказать ему, что я достаточно взрослый, чтобы заниматься семейным бизнесом.

Роман насмешливо фыркнул.

Борясь с ответной колкостью, что пришла ему на ум, Люк сказал:

– Ты не принимаешь меня всерьез. Почему ты считаешь, что мой отец будет относиться ко мне по-другому?

В яблочко. Он почувствовал, что Демидов наконец-то начинал верить ему.

Крепкий захват в волосах ослаб и превратился снова в нежное поглаживание. Люк не знал, что из двух на самом деле было хуже.

– Так значит, ты здесь, потому что ты глупый, неосторожный ребенок, – сказал Роман мягким голосом.

У себя в голове Люк с огромным наслаждением и в мельчайших подробностях представил, как дает этому человеку кулаком в нос. Внешне, он поймал свою губу между зубов и пожал плечами.

– Ты можешь сказать мне, почему ты похитил меня? – спросил он, пытаясь не обращать внимания на пальцы, которые все еще были зарыты у него в волосах.

– Нет, – сказал Демидов.

– Ты разве не боишься, что тебя будут считать главным подозреваемым в моем похищении? – сказал Люк, склонив голову на бок. – Есть электронное письмо. И кое-кто знает, что я отправился на встречу с тобой. – Что ж, Джеймс видел Романа на фотографии, и, скорее всего, он сможет описать его полиции.

Демидов не выглядел ни капельки обеспокоенным.

– У нас была очень публичная встреча в очень людном месте; встреча, организованная через официальные каналы, – его голос все еще был мягким, он не сводил своих нервирующих пустых глаз с кудрявых волос Люка, пока его пальцы нежно расчесывали их. – Можно найти множество свидетелей, которые видели, как я ушел задолго до тебя и сел на самолет до Сочи, где я провел целую неделю. Сам президент России может подтвердить мое алиби.

Брови Люка взлетели вверх. Кем, в действительности, был этот человек? Как мог такой относительно молодой мужчина достичь такой власти?

 _Угадай с трех попыток, как,_ подумал Люк, сдерживая дрожь.

– Так что, ты требуешь выкуп у моего отца?

Роман никак не ответил.

– Что сделал мой отец, что он так сильно разозлил тебя?

Безответно.

Люк стиснул зубы и тут же взял себя в руки – вспомнил о своем плане. Он не мог показывать, что он злился. Он не мог позволить себе закатить приступ ярости. Он должен вести себя послушно. Ему нужно каким-то образом смягчить этого человека.

Ему нужно соблазнить его, если это будет необходимо.

Люк почувствовал, как его щеки немного покраснели. Данная задача казалась пугающей, или даже невозможной. Этот человек не мог оказаться на такой высокой позиции, если им можно было манипулировать. Он был опасен. Если бы он хотя бы заподозрит, что задумал Люк…

Его желудок скрутился в несколько узлов.

– По крайней мере, попроси своих людей принести мне еды, пожалуйста? Меня подташнивает, – Люк поднял взгляд на Романа и смочил свои губы кончиком языка. – Я так сильно хочу есть.

Пристальный взгляд Романа проследил за движением языка. Если бы Люк не чувствовал себя так дерьмово, он бы засмеялся. Это напомнило ему Невилла – его первого бойфренда, когда он, наконец, сказал ему правду. Этот мудак много месяцев лгал ему и скрывал, что он был женат, и когда правда вылезла наружу – когда его жена появилась на пороге квартиры Люка – Невиллу на самом деле хватило наглости обвинить Люка в том, что _из-за него_ он сбился с «праведного пути», заявив, что ни один натурал не сможет не взглянуть на его губы и не подумать о том, как его член будет смотреться между ними. Тогда, Люк почувствовал себя таким жалким и _грязным_ идиотом, но, может быть – только, может быть – Невилл был прав. Может быть.

Люк дышал очень осторожно, с ужасом чувствуя пальцы Романа в своих волосах, и его холодные глаза, пристально разглядывающие его. Было невозможно сказать, о чем думал в эту минуту этот мужчина. И хотя Люк поймал взгляд Романа, задержавшийся на его рте, его гейдар даже не дернулся. Все в нем кричало, чтобы он был осторожен с эти человеком, и что прямолинейная попытка соблазнения или манипулирования не будут восприняты благосклонно. Он не должен был забывать, что этот мужчина, даже несмотря на его идеальный английский, был русским. В то время как быть геем у себя на родине все еще было не так просто, в России дела обстояли гораздо хуже. И хотя Люк не любил генерализировать и верить в стереотипы, он не мог не заметить, что в российской культуре высказывания против геев укоренились довольно сильно. Каждое второе ругательство, произносившееся его охранниками, было оскорбительным для геев, даже если при этом оно было никак с ними не связано. Люка никогда не называли пидором – **_пидарасом_** – так часто, как на этой неделе, хотя его охранники никак не могли узнать, что он был геем. Люку казалось, что он должен был быть благодарным за то, что их гомофобные взгляды не позволяли им сделать с ним что-то, что их бы тоже сделало пидарами, но эта мысль не была особо обнадеживающей. Он чувствовал себя на взводе в окружении людей, которые так враждебно и с отвращением относились к такому, как он. У Люка было такое смутное подозрение, что если бы они узнали, что он на самом деле был геем, это бы разрешило охранникам использовать его, как им заблагорассудится: они бы объяснили это тем, что он «сам напрашивался» – и, конечно, это не сделает из них геев, если они попользуют грязного пидора.

Поэтому он должен был действовать осторожно с этим человеком. Один неверный шаг – и все может закончиться катастрофой.

– Пожалуйста, – мягко сказал Люк. – Я помогу всем, чем могу. Я сделаю все, что ты хочешь, – он сказал это без какого бы то ни было намека, с уверенностью, что выражение его лица было искренним. Он не мог сделать первый шаг – это было бы слишком очевидным. Его нюх подсказывал ему, что Роман Демидов принадлежал к той категории людей, которые ловили кайф от власти, и которым нравилось, когда им подчинялись, но, при этом, необязательно в постели. Люк мог изобразить покорность. Если ему удастся разыграть свои карты правильно, ему, может быть, даже не придется спать с этим человеком. От мысли о том, чтобы на самом деле заняться сексом с этим мужчиной, почувствовать руки Романа на своем теле, пока его приводящие в замешательство глаза смотрели бы на него сверху вниз, у Люка по телу пробежала дрожь.

Против воли, его взгляд метнулся к мускулистым бедрам Демидова. Под тканью он мог увидеть очертания члена Романа. И хотя он не был твердым, он все равно выглядел массивным, длинным и толстым. Сглатывая, Люк облизнул свои сухие губы, и почувствовал, как скрутило его желудок. Блядь, такой член полностью разорвет его – и такой человек, как Роман Демидов, вряд ли будет нежен. Он будет грубым, властным, и его будет заботить только его собственное удовольствие. Люк мог практически видеть это: тяжелое тело русского сверху на нем, придавливающее его, пока он движется между его бедер, используя Люка как дырку для своего хуя…

Роман выпустил его волосы и сделал шаг назад. Его глаза сузились, пока он, как ястреб, изучал лицо Люка.

Люк не отрывал от него свой пристальный взгляд, надеясь, что у него на лице не было краски, и что по нему нельзя было прочесть все его грязные мысли. Иногда он ненавидел свое слишком живое воображение. Он не совсем понимал, почему он думал об этом. Судя по всему, для Романа он ни капельки не был привлекательным, и бояться ему было нечего. У него были более важные заботы, чем член этого мужчины, о которых нужно было волноваться – например, как бы наполнить свой желудок хоть какой-нибудь нормальной едой.

– Пожалуйста, – тихо сказал Люк.

Какая-то эмоция блеснула на лице Романа. Он еще немного разглядывал Люка – его выражение лица снова было нечитаемым – прежде чем развернуться и выйти из комнаты.

Люк сполз назад на кровать, разочарование практически готово было его раздавить. Ничего не получилось. Опять.

Потом, он услышал холодный голос Романа, заглушенный дверью, но достаточно четкий.

– **_Дайте мальчишке нормальной еды. Мертвым он мне не нужен._**

Губы Люка искривились в ленивой маленькой улыбке.

Может быть, это была и маленькая победа, но он почувствовал, как его оптимизм вернулся.

Один маленький шаг за раз.


	4. Chapter 4

Настроение Романа Демидова ухудшалось с каждой минутой, пока он шел из комнаты пленника.

Служанка, которую он встретил по пути к его кабинету, взглянула на него одним глазом, побледнела и опустила голову, словно бы надеясь, что он ее не заметит. Соображает. Очень жаль, но он был слишком раздражен в эту минуту.

Он схватил ее за руку. Она замерла, едва дыша.

– Лена, правильно? – тихо сказал он, разглядывая ее светлые волосы и хрупкую фигуру. Она не была особенно милой, но у нее были бархатные, мягкие на вид губы. Его глаза задержались на них. Его челюсть сжалась.

– Да, – сказала она робко, на мгновение быстро бросая взгляд на него, прежде чем опустить глаза. Он видел, как бешено билось ее сердце, и дергалась вена у деликатного основания ее шеи. Она боялась его. Или, возможно, она возбудилась. И то, и другое, скорее всего.

Молча, он открыл дверь в свой кабинет и зашел. Он знал, что она последует за ним.

Он не ошибся. Он редко ошибался.

– Закрой дверь, – сказал он.

Дверь щелкнула у него за спиной.

Повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь воем ветра снаружи и стуком ветки дерева о стекло окна. В комнате было очень тепло, несмотря на мороз на улице.

Серая комната не отапливалась, подумал Роман, вспоминая, как дрожало тело мальчика. Отсутствие отопления было стратегическим решением: обычно, голод и холод ослабляли «гостей», остающихся в серой комнате. И уж тем более, их не стоило баловать и кормить досыта.

Роман заскрежетал зубами.

– Ты можешь прямо сейчас уйти, – сказал он. – Или ты можешь раздеться.

После короткой паузы послышался шорох расстегиваемой одежды.

Он сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь расслабить свои плечи. Нельзя причинить девушке боль. Она ему даже нравилась – когда ему не хотелось сломать что-нибудь. Или кого-нибудь.

– На стол, – прошептал он. Он был не в настроении для долгой прелюдии. Не сегодня.

Она была уже влажной, когда он вошел в нее.

Она тихо постанывала, пока он ебал ее, стиснув зубы, полностью одетый, только ширинка была расстегнута, его пальцы грубо сжимали ее бедра, а взгляд замер на вьюге, разыгравшейся снаружи.

Он едва почувствовал, как он кончил. Это была просто разрядка, способ избавиться от негатива. Она не помогла ему почувствовать облегчение.

– Спасибо, милая, – после сказал он, доставая несколько банкнот из кармана и кладя их на стол, рядом с тяжело дышащей девушкой.

Она изумленно улыбнулась, схватила деньги и свою одежду, и поспешила выйти из комнаты.

Роман завязал презерватив и выбросил его в мусорку.

Заваливаясь в кресло, он зажег сигарету и закрыл глаза.

 ** _Блядь._** Черт подери.

Даже несмотря на секс, золотые кудряшки и бархатные, вишневые губы мальчика все еще стояли у него перед глазами. Этот рот. Он был чем-то средним между ртом ангела и блудницы.

Он хотел, блядь, сокрушить его.

Он хотел этого с того самого момента, когда он впервые увидел мальчика в ресторане, разодетого и пытающегося играть во взрослые игры, не зная при этом правил игры.

Роман не привык отказывать себе в том, что он хотел. И он всегда получал то, что ему хотелось. Только вот он не мог поддаться желаниям его тела и трахнуть рот мальчика, не мог раскрыть его губы своим членом, чтобы он подавился им.

Да еб твою мать. Он не был пидором. Неважно, каким красивым был его рот, из-за его физического влечения к _мальчику_ он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Ему не нравилось то, что он не мог понять или контролировать. Это было также чертовски неудобно. Он должен был думать о том, как лучше всего использовать единственного сына и наследника Уитфорда. Вместо этого, он провел несколько минут, поглаживая мягкие кудряшки мальчика и пялясь на его рот. Неприемлемо. Также, было абсолютно неприемлемым и то, что он смилостивился и приказал охранникам лучше кормить пленника, только потому что мальчик похлопал своими ресницами и очень мило попросил его.

Роман усмехнулся, чувствуя отвращение и раздражение на самого себя. Он должен был оставить мальчика голодать. Он должен был оставить его голодать, пока его красивые губы не стали бы бледными и потрескавшимися, пока его розовые щеки не впали бы от недостатка питательных веществ, пока мальчик не стал бы уродливым и жалким. Как у такого самого обычного, толстомордого человека, как Ричард Уитфорд, мог родиться сын с такими чертами лица, было для него чертовой загадкой.

Роман швырнул сигарету в пепельницу и нажал на кнопку внутренней связи.

– Влад, принеси мне бутылку водки.

Даже не глядя на Влада, он мог почувствовать его удивление.

– Но вы не пьете, – медленно сказал Влад. – Вы никогда не пьете.

– Тебе всегда нравится констатировать очевидное, Влад, – прошептал Роман, его голос стал жестче. – Сейчас же принеси мне бутылку.

– Через минуту, – сказал Влад, возможно, понимая, что Роман был не в настроении терпеть сегодня его дерзость.

Почти десять лет Влад был у Романа начальником по безопасности. Он был очень верным – он был одним из того малого количества людей, которым Роман доверял безоговорочно – но Влад иногда забывал свое место и выражал свои возражения относительно решений Романа в ситуациях, когда большинство людей не посмели бы сделать это.

Дверь открылась и закрылась.

Влад вошел и поставил бутылку водки на стол, нахмурив свои бледные брови. Он открыл свой рот, но тут же захлопнул его, встретившись с пронзительным взглядом Романа.

Роман уставился на бутылку, стоявшую перед ним. У него пересохло в горле, и желание выпить, определенно, все еще присутствовало, но ему достаточно легко удалось подавить его. Он не прикасался к алкоголю пятнадцать лет и не собирался делать это снова. Он все еще мог контролировать себя и свою жизнь. Он все еще был у руля.

Один мальчик с хуесосными губами не изменит это.

– Унеси ее, – сказал он довольным тоном.

Влад никак это не прокомментировал, просто забрал бутылку. Его серые глаза молча исследовали его босса.

– Что? – спокойно сказал Роман.

– Что вы собираетесь делать с мальчишкой Уитфорда?

Роман прикурил еще одну сигарету и сделал длинную затяжку.

– Еще не решил. Не то чтобы у меня был план. – Мальчик практически упал ему на колени.

Влад наклонил голову в сторону, разглядывая его с любопытством.

– На вас очень не похоже – так импульсивно вести себя.

Роман пожал одним плечом.

– Я знаю, когда мне выпадает удобный случай.

Влад медленно кивнул.

– Так значит, вы используете мальчишку?

Использовать мальчишку.

– Конечно, я использую мальчишку, – сказал Роман, глядя на бутылку, которая все еще была в руках Влада. – Уитфорду нужно преподать урок.

– И он должен заплатить за то, что он вам должен, – сказал Влад.

– Дело даже не в деньгах, – сказал Роман, разглядывая сигарету в своей руке. – Англичанин обманул меня, – он вспомнил безжизненные глаза Михаила и смял в руке сигарету. – Никто не смеет так поступать со мной.

– Вы не думаете, что это жестоко – втягивать ребенка во все это?

– Ему двадцать три года, – наотрез сказал Роман. Он проверил. Дважды.

Влад фыркнул.

– Сложно поверить, да? Если бы я этого не знал, я бы не дал ему больше шестнадцати. Он выглядит таким… невинным, наверно?

Роман резко перевел на него свой внимательный взгляд.

– С чего вдруг такой внезапный интерес?

Влад пожал плечами. Он что, избегал смотреть Роману в лицо?

– Он интересный. За последнюю неделю он ни разу не заплакал, даже когда его привезли, не устроил истерику. Он практически идеальный пленник.

Роман продолжил изучать его, замечая, как Влад все больше начинал дергаться под его пристальным взглядом.

– Правда?

– Да.

– У него синяки на лице, – сказал Роман, наблюдая за своим начальником по безопасности. – И по тому, как тяжело он дышал, его ребра тоже, по крайней мере, ушиблены. Я не приказывал бить его.

Влад сглотнул.

Лицо Романа оставалось таким же жестким, пока он смотрел, как напрягся Влад. Обычно ему было похуй, если его люди немного веселились с его «гостями». Но он не сносил, когда его приказы не выполнялись с предельной точностью. А он не давал своим людям разрешения прикасаться к его новой добыче.

– Вы знаете, как ребята ведут себя, когда им скучно, – сказал Влад, все еще избегая глаз своего начальника.

– Я знаю, – сказал Роман. – Но это в твои обязанности входит, следить за ними.

Влад кивнул, его широкие плечи ссутулились.

– Этого больше не случится, – сказал он, поворачиваясь, чтобы уйти.

– Ты тоже участвовал? – спросил Роман.

Влад замер.

– Я так и думал, – очень мягко сказал Роман.

– Послушайте, – начал Влад, его уши покраснели, – это было только один раз. Я знаю, что я не должен был делать этого, не должен был допустить, чтобы все это случилось, но на улице было пиздец как холодно, и я выпил пару рюмок водки, чтобы согреться и… я знаю, это меня не оправдывает…

– Совершенно верно.

– Я знаю! – сказал Влад с нотками недовольства и раскаяния в голосе. – Просто… в этом парне есть что-то такое, из-за чего все мои люди словно бы на взводе, и я не исключение.

Глаза Романа сузились. Он примерно догадывался, из-за чего его люди были на взводе. И дело было даже не в красивом личике мальчика, и не в его хуесосных губах. А в ауре невинности, окружавшей его. Людям, у которых самих не осталось ни щепотки невинности в душе, практически невозможно бороться с желанием уничтожить ее в других людях.

С одной стороны, он испытал облегчение, узнав, что не только на него так действовал этот мальчик, но с другой стороны… было очевидным, что оставлять Люка Уитфорда с его людьми было не совсем хорошей идеей, если пленник так легко влиял на них, что они забывали свои приказы. Это было опасно. У Романа работали только самые лучшие люди, но он также знал, что немногие из них обладали его самоконтролем. Вдруг мальчик сможет своими красивыми губами и выразительными глазами развести какого-нибудь нетрезвого идиота.

– Ты говоришь, что ты не можешь контролировать своих людей? – спросил Роман низким голосом.

Влад сдавленно сглотнул.

– Я говорю, что я не могу контролировать их рядом с мальчиком, – ответил он с гримасой на лице. – Чем бы я им не грозился, когда им становится скучно, или они напьются, им хочется повеселиться… – Влад облизнул губы. – Без голубятины, но он такой охуенно красивый, когда весь побитый и с синяками.

Пальцы Романа дернулись.

– Правда? – он разглядывал поленья, потрескивающие в камине. Этот мальчик был опасен. Если даже его невозмутимого начальника по безопасности ему так легко удается агитировать…

– Роман Данилович? – нерешительно сказал Влад.

Он поднял взгляд.

– Ты меня разочаровываешь, Влад.

Влад быстро кивнул, его челюсть сжалась, и его накачанное тело настороженно напряглось.

Роман какое-то время молчал. Ему всегда нравилась эта часть. Томить своего оппонента ожиданием.

– Я рассчитываю на то, что такая… ошибка в суждении больше никогда не повторится, – наконец сказал он.

Влад расслабился и выдохнул.

– Не повторится. Я обещаю.

– Этого недостаточно, – сказал Роман. – Надо переселить сына Уитфорда в комнату, смежную с моей.

Глаза Влада округлились.

– Что… но это угрожает безопасности…

– Знаешь, что угрожает безопасности, Влад? – язвительно сказал Роман. – Когда мой глава безопасности слишком, блядь, _сильно_ отвлекается на работе.

Влада перекосило.

– Я обещаю, я больше…

– Твоих обещаний недостаточно. Я не накажу тебя только потому, что ты в прошлом не раз доказывал мне, что я могу доверить тебе свою жизнь. Но сейчас ты доказал, что я не могу доверять тебе или твоим людям с мальчишкой Уитфорда, – Роман поджал губы. – Обезопась комнату и пересели мальчика туда. С этого момента, и пока ты не докажешь мне, что я могу доверять тебе со всем этим, я буду единственным, кто будет контактировать с мальчиком. Свободен.

Влад кивнул и вышел из комнаты с поверженной миной на лице.

Как только дверь захлопнулась за ним, Роман откинулся назад в своем кресле и выдохнул, разжимая кулак.

Черт побери.

Только этого ему не хватало.


	5. Chapter 5

Поздно вечером Роман зашел в свою комнату, у него было паршивое настроение, голова пульсировала от головной боли. Он упустил великолепную возможность увеличить свою прибыль в Центральной Европе, просто потому что он не присутствовал там лично, чтобы заключить отличную сделку. Могут его люди сделать хоть что-нибудь без того, чтобы он не держал их за ручку?

Вздыхая, он зашел в свою ванную комнату и достал ибупрофен из аптечки. Проглатывая таблетки, он напрягся, когда услышал звук из смежной комнаты.

Конечно – мальчик. Он практически забыл, что приказал поселить его туда.

Роман открыл дверь, распахнул ее и зашел в комнату.

Люк Уитфорд сидел на постели, массируя живот. Он поднял взгляд, и его глаза округлились, когда он увидел Романа. В противном случае, он даже бы и не дернулся. Насчет одного Влад был прав: мальчик не был предрасположен к бесполезным истерикам.

– Спасибо, – сказал Люк. – За еду. Они покормили меня, прежде чем перевести сюда, – он вонзил зубы себе в губу, неуверенность мелькала в его глазах. – Почему я здесь? Твои люди не удосужились объяснить.

Роман подошел к нему.

– И с чего вдруг ты думаешь, что _я_ сделаю это? – эта мысль его развеселила.

Мальчик наклонил голову в сторону, почти застенчиво глядя на него снизу вверх, его густые темные ресницы обрамляли его темные карие глаза.

– Ни с чего, – сказал он, жуя свою губу. – Но я бы хотел узнать. Пожалуйста.

Такой вежливый. Слишком вежливый.

Роман поджал губы. Он положил руку на голову Люка и потянул за золотые кудряшки.

– Ты меня за дурака принимаешь? – сказал он, зная, что его захват, должно быть, причинял боль. Слезы боли выступили на глазах мальчика.

– Я… я не понимаю, – прошептал Люк.

Роман бросил злобный взгляд на эти трясущиеся губы.

– Ты действительно думаешь, что пары учтивых слов достаточно, чтобы манипулировать мной?

Мальчик опустил глаза, вина и разочарование промелькнули у  него на лице.

– У меня не очень хорошо получается, правда? – сказал он, морщась и криво улыбаясь.

– Нет, – сказал Роман. Мальчик слишком смиренно себя вел и был слишком невинен, чтобы это было правдой.

Люк обнял себя, осторожно поднимая взгляд.

– Ты накажешь меня за то, что я попытался манипулировать тобой? – его голос немного треснул.

Роман пристально смотрел на него, размышляя над своими дальнейшими действиями. Он всегда может приказать своим людям немного побить его, но это идея была ему не по душе. Он винил в этом обманчиво юный внешний вид Люка.

Роман без проблем согласился бы, что он не был хорошим человеком. Он  делал вещи, которые, определенно, уже обеспечили ему место в аду… если вообще существовала жизнь после смерти. Но он делал это все со взрослыми, а не с детьми. Люк Уитфорд не был ребенком, но аура невинности, окружавшая его, в сочетании с его детским лицом, реально, блядь, действовали ему на нервы. Нет, он не хотел отдать мальчика на растерзание его людям. Но мальчик должен быть наказан. Если Роман не накажет его, Люк может начать строить коварные планы. Роман и без того слишком мягко вел себя с ним.

– Ты встанешь на колени в том углу, сожмешь руки за спиной и простоишь в этой позе до семи часов утра. Никаких перерывов, туалета и сна, – сказал он.

Люк, казалось, хотел было возразить, но он закрыл рот, молча пошел в угол и встал на колени на пол, лицом к стене. Если брать в расчет все возможные наказания, это было далеко не самым тяжелым, но Роман знал, какой некомфортной и болезненной была эта поза.

– Нечего и говорить, что эта комната находится под постоянным видеонаблюдением, – добавил Роман, разглядывая копну кудрявых волос. – Тебе не понравится мое наказание, если ты решишь ослушаться меня. Это понятно?

– Да, сэр, – прошептал мальчик.

_Сэр._

Роман вышел из комнаты, пытаясь выбросить из головы то, как это маленькое английское слово доставило ему внутреннее удовольствие. В русском языке не существовало такой почтительной формы обращения – или, скорее, все они были старомодными, и больше не использовались.

Ему пришлось признать, что иногда английский язык мог быть в чем-то лучше, чем его родной русский.


	6. Chapter 6

Первый час прошел нормально. Его желудок был полон, в комнате было тепло, и он даже придумал что-то, похожее на план.

Люк испытал облегчение и был немного удивлен из-за того, какое наказание выбрал для него Роман. Он ожидал чего-то похуже. Когда он разработал этот план, он немного опасался, что его поймают с поличным, но все прошло гладко. Роман купился. Теперь, когда русский был убежден в своем превосходстве и уме, и уверен, что он может видеть Люка насквозь, ему будет легче смягчить его и вселить в него ложное чувство безопасности. Люк почувствовал укол совести, после чего сразу напомнил себе, чтобы он не был идиотом. Роман Демидов был преступником. Такие как он не заслуживают честности. К тому же, не то чтобы он собирался убить козла, или что-то типа того. Он просто хотел спастись. Он просто хотел вернуться домой. И это все.

Второй час был уже тяжелее, а третий час был еще хуже. С каждой минутой ему становилось все более некомфортно. Его колени ныли от стояния на полу в течение стольких часов, а его руки и плечи начали болеть.

На четвертом часу стало ясно, почему Роман выбрал такое, кажущееся легким наказание. Все тело Люка ломило, находясь в неудобной позиции, в которой ему требовалось стоять, его ноги онемели, а его шея и спина очень сильно болели. Люку пришлось напомнить себе, что все это было частью плана. Он должен был быть «наказан» и согласиться со своим наказанием, чтобы русский думал, что ему удалось силой заставить его подчиниться – если так можно было выразиться.

Но под конец пятого часа он почти сдался. Его веки продолжали закрываться, его мочевой пузырь был полон, он сильно устал, его ушибленные ребра, все еще ныли после того, как его побили несколько дней назад, и он так сильно хотел спать, что ему приходилось прилагать физические усилия, чтобы продолжать находиться в сознании.

Часы на стене, похоже, издевались над ним, бесконечно медленно отсчитывая время. Минуты тянулись. Время ползло со скоростью улитки, и он даже подумал, что часы и вовсе перестали работать. Люку удавалось оставаться в сознании только потому, что он в своей голове воображал различные креативные способы, как он будет пытать и убивать Романа. Этот мудила, наверно, сейчас спал как младенец в мягкой, удобной кровати, абсолютно ни о чем не беспокоясь. Люк больше не мог чувствовать свои конечности.

К шести часам утра он смутно понимал, что его лицо было мокрым от слез, катившихся по его щекам. Болело _все_ , и он просто хотел свернуться калачиком и наконец-то отрубиться.

Он понял, что он был больше не один, когда пара сильных рук подняла его за плечи. Ноги Люка отключились. Он не мог двигаться, его ноги онемели, и все его тело болело. Он плакал, пряча свое мокрое лицо в широком плече мужчины.

– Шшш, – сказал нежный низкий голос, длинные пальцы гладили его волосы. – Ты справился.

Часть одурманенного, лишенного сна мозга Люка кричала на него, чтобы он перестал липнуть как ребенок к придурку, который сделал это с ним, но это казалось каким-то далеким и несущественным. Он чувствовал себя хорошо – прикосновения ладоней были приятными – и он так ужасно сильно устал.

Шмыгая носом в плечо Романа, Люк позволил русскому поднять его и отнести в ванную. Дойдя до туалета, Роман опустил его рядом с ним, позволяя Люку навалиться на него, и расстегнул ширинку на брюках.

– Теперь ты можешь помочиться, – сказал он.

В любой другой день Люк послал бы его на хуй. Но он был слишком сильно измотан, ему ужасно хотелось спать, и у него все болело. Может быть, он должен был бы сгорать со стыда из-за своей физической и эмоциональной беспомощности, но уже был не в состоянии чувствовать себя униженным.

– Если я отойду, ты упадешь на задницу, – голос Романа был нейтральным, с небольшой примесью нетерпения.

Скорее всего, так и будет.

Молча, Люк достал свой член своими онемевшими неловкими пальцами. Он честно пытался сделать то, что ему было сказано, но из-за широкой груди Романа, прижатой к его спине, и его рук на бедрах Люка, он просто не мог достаточно расслабиться, чтобы сделать это. Ему также не помогало и то, что его мочевой пузырь был полностью заполнен – он был таким полным, что его было тяжело заставить работать.

– Я не могу, – прошептал Люк, снова чувствуя, что того гляди заплачет. Он чувствовал такую сильную усталость. Он хотел… Боже, он просто хотел закрыть глаза, и чтобы о нем позаботились.

– Ты можешь, и ты сделаешь это, – сказал Роман. – Я не позволю, чтобы ты испортил свою одежду, и из-за тебя провоняли мои комнаты.

Его комнаты?

Но не успел он спросить, как Роман отбросил его руку и схватил член Люка.

– Просто расслабься и сделай это. У меня есть более важные дела, чем менять тебе подгузники, – сказал он.

Люк ошарашенно смотрел на их отражение в зеркале. В объятиях Романа он был похож на хрупкую куклу. Рука Романа держала член Люка. Другая его рука поднялась к его животу и начала массировать его по кругу. Что-то такое смутно тревожное было в его прикосновении: оно было таким деловым, словно… словно Люк был просто вещью, которая принадлежала русскому.

И, тем не менее, почему-то это помогло. Люк чуть было не застонал от облегчения, когда его мочевой пузырь, наконец, послушался его.

Это было совершенно нереально – ощутить, как Роман немного потряс его член, прежде чем убрать его обратно. И снова, измученный мозг Люка подметил, каким деловым и жутко собственническим было прикосновение Романа, как будто то, что он делал, было абсолютно нормально, словно Люк был вещью, принадлежащей ему, которую ему хотелось содержать в надлежащем состоянии. Это должно было разозлить его, но гнев требует затрат энергии, которой у него не было. Его тело было выжато, из-за недельного голодания оно стало слабым, а из-за недостатка сна он соображал гораздо медленнее.

– Теперь в кровать, – сказал Роман, снова поднимая его одной рукой и с легкостью неся обратно в спальню. Он бросил Люка на матрас.

– Твоя одежда воняет, – сказал он.

Люк поднял на него затуманенный взгляд и моргнул.

– Конечно, она воняет, – пробормотал он. – Твои шестерки не позволяли мне постирать ее. У меня больше ничего нет.

Роман поджал губы. Когда Люк моргнул, он уже исчез.

Глаза Люка уже закрылись, когда его начали трясти. Он начал протестовать, переворачиваясь на живот и обнимая свою мягкую, прекрасную подушку.

– Ты уснешь, когда переоденешься, – сказал знакомый ненавистный голос. – Ты воняешь.

– Угу, – пробурчал Люк в подушку.

Он услышал несколько ругательных слов на русском, но его мозг уже наполовину уснул, и он не смог перевести их.

– **_Бля, это мне что ли надо_** , – раздражительно сказал Роман, потом схватил Люка, посадил его в вертикальную позицию и быстро раздел. Люк сидел с закрытыми глазами, только смутно понимая, что его одевали во что-то длинное, мягкое и хорошо пахнущее.

Его швырнули лицом вниз на кровать, но потом нежная рука погладила его по волосам.

– Спи.

– Угу, – невнятно сказал Люк, прежде чем обнять подушку и уснуть глубоким, безмятежным сном.


	7. Chapter 7

Когда Люк проснулся, было уже далеко за полдень, но если бы не часы на стене, ему не удалось бы определить время. За окном шел снег.

Люк потер свои глаза и растянулся на мягкой постели, чувствуя себя комфортно и прекрасно выспавшимся. Его мускулы немного ныли, но, в целом, он уже давно не чувствовал себя так хорошо. Он все еще не знал, почему его переселили из его старой комнаты в эту подозрительно хорошую, но он надеялся, что так оно и останется.

Потом он вспомнил кое-что. Неужели Роман действительно сказал ему, что это его личные комнаты?

Люк покраснел, вспоминая обстоятельства прошлой ночи. Блядь. Он правда позволил этому человеку носить его на руках, держать его член, пока он ходил в туалет, и, в общем, обращаться с ним как с вещью? Его вещью?

Желудок Люка сделал маленький кувырок. Внезапно, он почувствовал практически непреодолимое желание убежать. Убежать куда-нибудь подальше от этого странного человека с жестокими глазами и нежными, собственническими руками.

И все же… он не мог отрицать, что все прошло довольно гладко. Лучше, чем надеялся Люк. Да, он был наказан, и это было неприятно, и от его последовавшей следом маленькой назойливой истерики его теперь передергивало, но Роман почти что был вежлив с ним. Он позаботился о нем, хотя и не был обязан. Он мог бы оставить Люка лежать там, измученного и обессиленного, пока бы он не обмочился и не уснул бы на твердом полу. Он даже сменил Люку одежду и уложил его в постель. Пусть Роман едва ли был нежен, пока он делал это, но все же. Люк решил считать это маленькой победой. Ему всегда нравилось подходить к делу с оптимизмом.

Зевая, Люк потянулся и сел. Его мускулы немного болели, но не так сильно, как могли бы. Его взгляд опустился на прикроватный столик, и его глаза округлились. На нем стоял большой поднос с едой. С разной едой. Здесь были даже фрукты и овощи.

Люк широко улыбнулся, его желудок начал урчать.

Нет, сначала в душ, желудок.

Его настроение заметно улучшилось, он тихо побрел в ванную, быстро взглянул в зеркало и замер, заметив, _что_ на нем было надето. Белая рубашка с длинным рукавом. Она определенно принадлежала кому-то более высокому и обладающему более широкими плечами, чем он: рубашка заканчивалась практически на уровне его колен. Она Романа?

При этой мысли у него по спине пробежал холодок. Обычно ему было бы все равно – он был бы только рад избавиться от своей грязной одежды – но после всего того странного, что произошло прошлой ночью, ему стало не по себе, что на нем была одежда этого мужчины. Уже не говоря о том, что под рубашкой на нем ничего не было.

Из ванны выходила еще одна дверь. Люк подошел к ней и прислушался. Ничего.

Он толкнул дверь, но она не поддалась. Заперта. Конечно. Даже если он и вправду был в комнатах Романа, как намекнул русский, ему вряд ли стоит рассчитывать, что ему позволят свободно бродить и ходить, куда ему захочется.

Вздохнув, Люк начал раздеваться. Ему нужно было принять душ. Ему нужно было расслабиться и перестать думать о прошлой ночи.

Но мысли Люка все равно продолжали возвращаться к ней, пока он стоял под струей теплой воды. Что-то во всей это ситуации сильно беспокоило его.

Не то чтобы Люк никогда не слышал о дисциплинарных наказаниях и обо всем, что они под собой подразумевали: вопреки своему виду, он не был невинным неопытным мальчиком. Как раз наоборот. Благодаря своему второму бойфренду Алану, который увлекался БДСМ и убедил его самого попробовать, он был вполне осведомлен о таком стиле жизни. В конечном итоге, после того как они немного поэкспериментировали, Люк сказал Алану, что, хотя он и уважает его стиль жизни, ему не нравится, когда его порят, стегут и заковывают в наручники. Алан не был особенно счастлив, когда услышал все это, и Люк все еще морщился каждый раз, когда он вспоминал их уродливое расставание. Но вся правда была в том… Они с Аланам делали все по правилам – они использовали стоп-слова и все такое прочее, они достаточно сильно доверяли друг другу – но это просто не работало. Люк ничего не чувствовал. И хотя ему нравилось кое-что из того, что они делали – как, например, когда его держали за руки и трахали грубо – в основном, он считал, что «наказания» были нудными и глупыми, а не возбуждающими, и он никогда реально не трепетал перед ними, или не чувствовал желание подчиняться. Так что весь его опыт с Аланом убедил Люка в том, что такие вещи никак его не трогали.

До сегодняшнего утра.

Он не знал наверняка, было ли это уместно – сравнивать то, что произошло прошлой ночью, с его экспериментами с Аланом. Они с Романом определенно точно не играли. Не было никаких стоп-слов. Это было реальное наказание – наказание, которое довело его до настоящих слез – и это наказание совершенно не было сексуальным. И, тем не менее, оно потрясло его до мозга костей.

Люк знал, что БДСМ не всегда подразумевает под собой секс, или даже плетки и наручники; иногда все бывает гораздо запутанней этого. Правда в том, что вчерашнее наказание и то, что случилось после, гораздо сильнее и интенсивнее повлияли на него, были гораздо интимнее, чем тот извращенный садо-мазо секс, которым он занимался с Аланом. Воспоминания Люка о прошлой ночи были довольно невнятными, по понятным причинам, но чувство полной беззащитности, уязвимости ощущалось ясно даже сейчас.

Из-за этого ему было пиздец как некомфортно – потому что в течение нескольких минут ему было _хорошо_. Было приятно выплакаться в объятиях Романа, найти утешение у него на руках, что было просто… было просто пиздец какой-то. Он ни на каплю не доверял этому человеку. Как он мог почувствовать себя так хорошо? Его что, ударили по голове?

Хмурясь, Люк выключил душ. Не желая оставаться голым дольше, чем это было необходимо, он поспешно вытерся сухим полотенцем и, поскольку у него не было других вариантов, снова надел рубашку Романа. Его одежды нигде не было видно.

Он снова начал разглядывать себя в зеркале, тревога начала закрадываться ему в голову. Он не мог допустить, чтобы то, что случилось прошлой ночью – или, скорее, этим утром – произошло снова. Он был готов сыграть роль уязвимого послушного мальчика, чтобы внушить своему похитителю ложное чувство безопасности, но _сыграть_ было ключевым словом.

Только полный идиот захочет быть уязвимым и беззащитным с таким человеком, как Роман Демидов.

***

Люк не понял, что разбудило его. Он осознал, что лежал на боку, одеяло скрутилось у его ступней. Что-то подсказало ему не открывать глаза, так что он этого не сделал. Он слушал, напрягая слух, волнуясь в неуверенности, мурашки пробежали у него по рукам.

Все еще была ночь: он мог слышать, как сова ухала вдалеке: от этого жуткого звука у него на затылке волосы вставали дыбом. Но было еще что-то. Кто-то еще.

Вот. Едва различимый звук дыхания.

Стараясь дышать спокойно и ровно, Люк немножко приоткрыл один глаз. Он оставил лампу на прикроватном столике включенной, когда лег спать, так что ему не заставило труда разглядеть то, что его окружало. Вот только, кто бы не находился с ним в комнате – а он _знал_ , _кт_ о это был – он стоял с другой стороны кровати, и Люк лежал спиной к нему.

Потом он понял еще кое-что. Его рубашка задралась, из-за чего его задница и ноги были полностью открыты для глаз Романа. Первым позывом Люка было дернуть рубашку вниз, но если он сделает это, сразу станет  понятно, что он не спит. После их последней, вселившей в него массу беспокойства встречи Люк чувствовал, что пока был не готов встретиться лицом к лицу с этим человеком.

Его открытая кожа чесалась, напряжение в его теле нарастало. Почему Роман ничего не _делал_? Почему он не уходил? Почему он вообще пришел сюда посередине ночи? Люк весь вечер ждал и не находил себе места, ожидая, что Роман или кто-нибудь другой придет к нему, но никто так и не пришел. Слава Богу, его оставили с достаточным количеством еды, так что голод его больше не мучал. В итоге, поскольку ему больше нечем было заняться, он лег спать, решив, что у бизнесмена такого калибра, как Роман Демидов, были дела поважнее, чем навещать бестолкового богатого ребенка, который был полезен только в качестве козыря в рукаве.

Вот только сейчас Роман был здесь. Люк был уверен, что ему не мерещился едва отличимый запах его одеколона, смешанный со слабым запахом сигарет. Его мускулы дрожали от прилива адреналина, его сердце билось так быстро, что в тот момент он почувствовал, как у него начала кружиться голова. Почему Роман не двигался? На что он смотрел? О чем он думал? И почему, блин, Люка это волновало?

– Ты так же плохо притворяешься спящим, как и манипулируешь.

Люк замер.


	8. Chapter 8

Фигура на кровати, похоже, перестала дышать и полностью застыла при звуке его голоса.

Роман нахмурил брови. Мальчик боялся его. И хотя это и не стало для него неожиданностью, в то же время, это было также нежелательно, поскольку может только усложнить ситуацию. Он не мог допустить, чтобы Люк слишком сильно боялся его. В это раз ему нужно… действовать осторожно, если он хочет добиться того, что он запланировал сделать, после того как он увидел реакцию Люка на его наказание. То, как мальчик прижимался к нему в поисках утешения и достаточно доверился ему, чтобы уснуть измученным в присутствии Романа… это открывало новые возможности.

Определенно, существовали более легкие, быстрые и менее изощренные способы заставить Ричарда Уитфорда заплатить за то, что он сделал, но, если осуществить задуманное им правильно, это раздавит Уитфорда. Если Роману удастся довести единственного сына Уитфорда до кондиции, сделать мальчика полностью зависимым от него, он получит ключи от самой главной драгоценности Уитфорда – Уитфорд Индастрис: его гордости и радости. Романа мало волновало, что Уитфорд не доверял своему сыну. Если мальчик был без понятия в отношении его дел, то так даже было и лучше.

 _Придержи лошадей,_ сказал себе Роман. Как гласила пословица, он не должен был впрягать телегу перед лошадью. Чтобы план сработал, он должен был сначала добиться расположения Люка. Это будет непросто, даже с учетом склонностей Люка к покорности.

По правде говоря, Роман сомневался насчет плана. Ему не нравилось то, что он не мог контролировать.

А ему не удалось до конца контролировать свою реакцию тем утром. Когда у него на руках оказался трясущийся, нуждающийся в нем мальчик, он не совсем осознанно принял решение утешить его. Он действовал лишь на инстинктах. Покорность Люка затуманила ему голову, заставила его действовать инстинктивно – как любой хороший дом отреагировал бы на физические и эмоциональные нужды саба после сессии. Проблема была в том, что наказание, которое он выбрал для Люка, было всего лишь наказанием. Язык тела нуждающегося в нем мальчика после выполненного им послушания не должен был запустить его инстинкты.

Но это случилось.

Роману была знакома борьба за власть. В повседневной жизни он получал определенное удовольствие от игр за власть; иногда, если у него было подходящее настроение, его тело требовало их, тоже. Большинство людей считали его жестоким человеком, и они не ошибались. Но он не был жестоким любовником, никогда таким не был. Конечно, он также не был и нежным любовником. Ему нравился грубый секс, нравилось чувствовать прилив силы, который накатывал, когда он превращал кого-то в податливое и покорное желе – это было гораздо более возбуждающим, чем изнасилование или излишняя жестокость, которой были подвержены некоторые из его людей. Но он всегда хорошо заботился о своих партнерах по сексу. Сексуальное удовлетворение не всегда было целью, когда он был в настроении для игры, но обычно, если привлекательная женщина по-настоящему покорялась ему, ему хотелось трахнуть ее. Роман никогда не думал, что мужчина сможет таким же образом повлиять на него, и все же этому молодому человеку с неприлично красивыми губами и естественной покорностью это удалось, и Роману внезапно захотелось часами вытворять с ним много чего неприличного, прежде чем уложить его в постель.

Конечно, он этого не сделал. Он все еще мог кое-как себя контролировать.

И теперь, он вновь подвергался испытанию.

Люк все еще ели дышал. Глаза Романа переместились с копны кудряшек на напряженной шее мальчика, вниз, по его спине под рубашкой Романа, к его торчащей, идеальной маленькой заднице и стройным красивым ногам.

Стиснув зубы, Роман оторвал свой взгляд и обошел кровать.

Глаза мальчика были широко распахнуты, его вишнево-розовые губы слегка приоткрыты. Люк облизнул их.

– Почему ты здесь? – сказал он, наконец стягивая край рубашки Романа вниз.

Роман проследовал взглядом за этим движением. Он сел на кровать, в нескольких сантиметрах от головы Люка.

Мальчик внешне напрягся, осторожно наблюдая за ним. В желтом свете лампы его волосы были похожи на золотой нимб.

– Это мой дом, – сказал Роман. – Все в этом деле принадлежит мне. Ты здесь не в гостях. Я могу приходить и уходить, когда захочу. Я не должен объясняться с тобой. Я могу делать все, что хочу. – _Я могу делать все, что хочу, и с тобой тоже._

Они молча разглядывали друг друга, напряжение растягивалось между ними, как туго натянутый провод.

За окном ухнула сова. Люк сглотнул.

– Я знаю, что ты хочешь, – прошептал он. – Я не тупой.

Роман провел пальцами сквозь золотые локоны. Такие мягкие, такие красивые.

– И что же я хочу? – спросил он.

Шли секунды, заправленные напряжением.

– Ты хочешь трахнуть мой рот. Ты все время смотришь на него, – наконец сказал Люк, глядя ему в глаза, его щеки немного окрасились в розовый цвет.

С трудом, но ему удалось сохранить нейтральное выражение лица.

– Я не педик, – сказал Роман, без какой-либо интонации в голосе. Он не был упертым гомофобом, по крайней мере, по сравнению с его людьми, но он также никогда и не поддерживал геев. Он никогда не понимал, почему некоторые мужчины предпочитали плоскую грудь, волосатые задницы и непривлекательные ноги мягким красивым женским телам.

Люк криво улыбнулся, мельком сверкая ямочкой.

– Мой бывший тоже не был педиком. Но это не останавливало его от того, чтобы засовывать свой член мне в рот. Какой парень не любит мочить свой хуй? Рот педика так же хорош, как и рот женщины.

Так значит, мальчик был геем, как он и подозревал. И Роман заметил, что, даже несмотря на его легкий тон, небрежная улыбка Люка была напускной, ненастоящей. Это, очевидно, была деликатная тема для него, и все же… в ней было что-то еще.

Несколько мгновений Роман изучал его. Мальчик немного покраснел, его зрачки расширились, и его дыхание было неровным. Он продолжал облизывать губы.

Интересно.

– Ты так говоришь, словно почти пытаешься заставить меня сделать это, – сказал Роман.

Нервный смешок сорвался с губ Люка.

– Я пиздец как боюсь тебя. Почему я хочу, чтобы ты заткнул мне рот своим членом?

Кровь Романа устремилась вниз.

– У тебя очень живое воображение.

Глаза Люка округлились, и его милые розовые щечки стали темно-красными.

Похоже, целую вечность они глазели друг на друга.

Не спеша, Роман расстегнул свои брюки свободной рукой и достал свой член.

Люк опустил взгляд и стал пялиться на полутвердый член Романа, всего в нескольких сантиметрах от его лица.

– Что? – хрипло прошептал он.

– Это ведь то, что ты хочешь? – сказал Роман, расчесывая пальцами кудряшки мальчика.

Люк покачал головой, его глаза залипли на твердеющем члене Романа.

– Мне кажется, это так, – сказал Роман, водя головкой своего члена по бешено бьющемуся пульсу мальчика, прежде чем провести им вверх по шее Люка к его вишневым губам. Такие, блядь, красивые. Люк дышал неровно, его глаза были широко распахнуты, щеки красными. Роман алчно наблюдал за ним, стараясь выглядеть спокойным и собранным, как будто его эрекция не касалась губ Люка, как будто он не хотел сунуть свой хуй в глотку мальчика и выебать его со всей силой.

– Соси, – тихо сказал Роман.

Люк сглотнул и снова покачал головой, но он не выглядел так уж прям убедительно, учитывая тот факт, что у него тоже стояло. Одного быстрого взгляда было достаточно, чтобы убедиться в этом.

– Я не собираюсь силой заставлять тебя, – сказал Роман. – Попроси меня вежливо, и я позволю тебе отсосать мне.

– Нет, – сказал Люк, плотно сжимая глаза. Он источал напряжение, словно ему было больно, пока Роман водил своим членом по его губам. Люк всхлипнул, когда Роман шлепнул его по губам своим хуем.

– Нет, – снова сказал мальчик, хоть он и жадно водил губами по члену Романа. – Пожалуйста, не делай этого.

Ах, вот оно что. Романа накрыла горячая волна возбуждения. Если Люка _это_ заводило, _ладно._

– Красный, желтый, зеленый, – сказал Роман, туже сжимая в руках кудряшки.

Люк поднял взгляд и обескураженно моргнул. Черт, он, похоже, уже совершенно вылетел из реальности. Наконец, поняв его, его темные глаза просветлели.

– Зеленый, – прошептал Люк, удивление промелькнуло на его выразительном лице – несомненно, он был удивлен, что мудак, который похитил его, оказался достаточно порядочным, чтобы разрешить ему использовать стоп-слова. Мальчик не мог знать, что Роман затеял более изощренную игру. Он достаточно хорошо будет относиться к Люку. Он будет таким добрым с ним, что скоро мальчик не сможет без него даже _дышать_.

– Соси, **_блядь_** , – сказал Роман, намеренно более резким тоном.

– Нет, – сказал Люк, качая головой, его глаза были темными и злыми.

Роман шлепнул его по щеке, Люк взвизгнул и поднял взгляд на него, тяжело дыша. Роман нацепил лицо мальчика на свой твердый член и зашипел, когда влажный рот Люка поглотил его, пухлые губы обхватили его ноющую эрекцию. Ебаный в рот.

Не успел он остановить себя, не успел он подумать дважды, как его бедра уже начали дергаться вперед, его член с пошлыми, влажными звуками толкался внутрь и наружу изо рта мальчика. Люк тихо постанывал вокруг всей длины, трахающей его в глотку, его глаза были плотно сжаты, с блестящими слезинками в уголках.

Роман не мог отвести взгляд. Наблюдать за тем, как толстый хуй трахал такое ангельское, невинное лицо было слишком грязным и грешным. Несмотря на слезы в его глазах, пока член Романа душил его, у мальчика стояло, его тонкие пальцы бешено занимались его собственной эрекцией. Ангел и блудник.

– Ну и блядище, – мягко сказал Роман, водя рукой и гладя ангельское лицо мальчика, пока его бедра резко ходили взад-вперед. – Сколько хуев ты уже отсосала, маленькая шлюшка?

Люк простонал вокруг его члена. Похоже, ему нравилось, когда его заставляли силой, использовали и поливали грязью. Внешность, определенно, может быть обманчива, хотя не Роману должно было его судить. Людей заводили самые странные вещи, он не исключение, и это ничего не значило.

 _Это_ ничего не значило.

Так что он расслабился, получая удовольствие ото рта сына Уитфорда и обзывая его шалавой, говоря ему, что он был рожден для того, чтобы ему засовывали хуй во все дырки, все это время нежно гладя лицо Люка, словно оно было сделано из какого-то благородного материала. Мальчик отвечал ему великолепно, отсасывая ему, как настоящий профессионал, и наклоняясь ближе к его руке в поисках ласки. Он не сопротивлялся, когда Роман перекатил его на спину и, оседлав его грудь, засунул свой член назад в нетерпеливый рот Люка. После этого, все затуманилось и превратилось в одно сплошное пятно ебли, хриплых стонов мальчика и его собственных низких вздохов, когда он толкался в мокрый, идеальный жаркий рот.

Наконец, он кончил, матерясь сквозь стиснутые зубы, наблюдая за тем, как мальчик проглотил его сперму с энтузиазмом, который не должен был быть таким возбуждающим.

– Ммм, – сказал Люк, тяжело дыша, когда Роман вытащил свой член. Он выглядел охуевшим, его губы были еще более пухлыми и красными, чем обычно, его темные глаза блестели. Роман провел своим обмякшим членом по покрасневшей щеке мальчика, после чего плюхнулся на спину рядом с Люком.

В комнате было очень тихо, слышны были только звуки их сбившегося дыхания.

Роман убрал свой член, застегнул ширинку, и снова взглянул на мальчика.

Он все еще лежал, растянувшись на матрасе, с обалделым выражением на лице, его гладкие ноги расставлены в стороны, рука была слабо обернута вокруг его израсходованного члена.

Роман поборол желание встать с кровати и уйти, не сказав ни слова, подальше из этой комнаты и всего того, что в ней произошло. Конечно, он этого не сделал. Это было бы демонстрацией слабости, показало бы, как сильно секс ошеломил его. Он не был ошеломлен. Просто раздражен на себя. Он не должен был заниматься сексом с Люком Уитфордом, по крайней мере, не на этом этапе. Учитывая то, что Люк рассказал о своем бывшем, вряд ли мальчик начнет доверять ему, если он начнет использовать его как дырку для своего члена.

Он без нужды усложнил все, добавив что-то непредсказуемое, что-то, что либо помешает, либо поможет его планам. Это может обернуться так или иначе.

Люк повернулся к нему, его глаза все еще были блестящими и мягкими.

– Ты дал мне стоп-слово.

– Это может стать для тебя сюрпризом, – сказал Роман очень сухим тоном, – но мне не доставляет удовольствие насиловать людей, – он позволил уголку своего рта изогнуться вверх. – Если конечно, это не то, что они хотят.

На щеках Люка выступил слабый румянец. Он выглядел как недовольный котенок.

– Я не хотел этого, – сбивчиво сказал он. – Ты меня принудил.

Роман поднял брови.

– Я это совсем по-другому запомнил.

– Я не больной, – сказал Люк с еще более недовольным лицом. – Только больные извращенцы любят такие вещи.

Из кармана рубашки Роман достал сигарету и зажигалку.

– Это этому приличные люди сейчас учат своих детей? – сказал он, зажигая сигарету. – Ну что за хуйня, – он глубоко затянулся и выдохнул к потолку облако дыма. – Вот тебе экстренные новости, **_котенок_** : То, что тебя заводит, вообще ничего не говорит о твоей личности. Я знаю мужчину, который кончает, когда женщина на него ссыт. Он один из самых решительных, уверенных людей, которых я когда-либо встречал.

Теперь лицо Люка стало неуверенным и растерянным.

– Не называй меня **_котенком_**. Я знаю, что это значит, – сказал он наконец, после того, как он несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот.

Роман фыркнул.

– Я называл тебя шлюхой, хуесосом и **_блядью_** , и ты был не против, но теперь тебя напрягает, что я называю тебя котенком. – _Котенок_ было походящим словом. Мальчик и вправду выглядел как недовольный котенок.

Люк поджал свои дурацкие губы.

– Я ненавижу, когда люди используют ласкательные слова только чтобы поглумиться.

– Буду иметь в виду, **_солнышко_** , – сказал Роман. Он практически рассмеялся из-за того, какое лицо изобразил мальчик.

– Солнышко не лучше, чем котенок, – проворчал Люк, с неуверенностью недовольно глядя на него.

– Ты довольно хорошо знаешь русский, – сказал Роман, немного удивляясь этому факту. Отец мальчика не знал даже двух русских слов.

– У меня хорошо получается понимать его, но у меня ужасно получается говорить на нем, – Люк бросил в его сторону любопытный взгляд. – Я не понимаю. Ты ведешь себя практически как хороший человек. Ты плохой человек.

– С чего ты решил? – спросил Роман веселым тоном. Вообще-то, он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз у него было такое хорошее настроение. – Потому что я похитил тебя и запер здесь?

Люк покачал головой. Было заметно, что он чувствовал себя некомфортно.

– Потому что я злой русский олигарх?

Люк продолжил качать головой.

Роман оперся на локоть, с любопытством разглядывая мальчика.

– Нет?

Люк прикусил губу, прежде чем сказать:

– У тебя жестокие глаза.

– Жестокие глаза, – повторил Роман, язвительная улыбка исказила его рот. – А я ведь так хорошо себя вел с тобой: дал тебе пососать свой член.

Люк покраснел

– Я не просил этого.

– Ты практически умолял меня использовать твой рот, котенок. Я просто вел себя как гостеприимный хозяин.

– Гостеприимный. Точно.

– Да, точно, – сказал Роман, проводя костяшками пальцев по мягкой как шелк щеке Люка. Мальчик вздрогнул, но не смахнул руку. Роман улыбнулся. – Но я передумал. Я дал тебе то, что ты хотел. Пора тебе отплатить мне.

– Отплатить? – сказал Люк, его лицо насторожилось. Умный мальчик.

– Да, – Роман провел своими костяшками вниз по шее мальчика, думая о подходящем требовании – таком, которое поможет его планам. В идеале, это должно быть что-нибудь, что заставит мальчика привыкнуть к нему, может даже, привязать. Это не должно было быть чем-нибудь сексуальным. Люк еще придет к нему, моля о его члене. А пока этого не произошло, Роман будет держать свой член подальше ото рта мальчика, каким бы красивым этот рот не был.

Его глаза опустились на этот плотно сжатый сочный рот, задержавшись.

Он хотел попробовать его на вкус.

Это внезапное желание было таким сильным, что ему стало не по себе. Одно дело, когда он использовал рот мальчика в качестве дырки для своего члена. И совсем другое – хотеть его поцеловать. Роман даже не мог вспомнить, когда он последний раз хотел поцеловать кого-то. Обычно, он не целовался.

– Знаешь, ты меня сильно нервируешь, когда у тебя такое выражение лица, – сказал Люк, неловко усмехнувшись.

– Какое выражение?

– Как будто ты планируешь убить кого-то.

– Не в данную минуту, – сказал Роман, водя по пульсу мальчика большим пальцем. – Поцелуй меня.

– Что? – пронзительно вскрикнул Люк.

– Поцелуй меня.

– Зачем? – сказал Люк, мечась глазами между глазами и ртом Романа.

– Потому что я так сказал, – сказал Роман, без раздражения в голосе. Он не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз кто-то так сильно противился его приказам.

– Точно, – сказал Люк спустя пару секунд. – Но я не хочу.

– Ты сосал мой член, и тебе понравилось, – сказал Роман, наклоняясь к нему. – Открой рот.

Люк злобно посмотрел на него, его дыхание было неровным, а тело напряженным. Роман посмотрел вниз на его губы, и облизнул свои. Рот мальчика воистину подталкивал к греху. Обе губы были полными, вишнево-розовыми и манящими, верхняя губа была на самом деле более полной, чем нижняя. На любом другом мужском лице этот пухлый рот смотрелся бы по-дурацки не на своем месте, но не на этом. Рот Романа практически чесался от нетерпения, поскорей бы попробовать его на вкус, прикусить и пососать.

Что он и сделал.

Он не пытался быть нежным. Он не был нежным человеком. Он схватил рукой подбородок Люка и поцеловал его, грубо и алчно. Мальчик на вкус был как сперма Романа, но вместо того, чтобы вызвать в нем отвращение, это завело Романа, и он поцеловал его глубже, жестче, еще более алчно, сжав пальцы на челюсти Люка. Люк тихо постанывал, начиная извиваться напротив него, его пухлые губы льнули к губам Романа…

Роман отстранился.

Они разглядывали друг друга, тяжело дыша, темные глаза Люка округлились, его губы опухли от зубов и члена Романа. Блядь. Ему пришлось задействовать всю свою силу воли, чтобы прямо в эту секунду не завалить мальчика на матрас.

– Я же сказал, что тебе понравится, – сказал Роман, и был удивлен тем, как нормально звучал его голос.

На выразительном лице Люка промелькнула смесь различных эмоций.

– Если ты меня заводишь, это еще не значит, что ты мне нравишься.

– Мне не нужно, чтобы я тебе нравился, любовь моя, – сказал Роман, слезая с кровати и распрямляя свою одежду. Он наклонился вниз, чтобы провести губами по хорошо попользованному рту мальчика, наслаждаясь тем, как Люк напрягся и вздрогнул. Роман нежно куснул губу Люка. – Я не обязан нравиться тебе. Можешь продолжать меня ненавидеть. – _В конечном итоге, я буду тебе нужен._

Он вышел из комнаты, так и не удосужившись взглянуть на реакцию Люка.

Зайдя к себе в комнату, Роман резко остановился и сделал глубокий вдох. Он нажал на кнопку интеркома.

– Пришли мне женщину. Молодую. Блондинку. Средний рост. Ей должен нравиться грубый секс, – сказал он сжато.

Если Влада и удивил подобный запрос в три часа ночи, то он ничего не сказал.

– Хорошо, Роман Данилович. Она придет к вам через полчаса.

Так и случилось.

И если он и думал о мальчике в соседней комнате, пока он врезался в эту женщину, он был себе единственным свидетелем и судьей.


	9. Chapter 9

Роман затеял что-то; Люк был уверен в этом. Он играл в какую-то игру, цель которой пока Люку была не до конца понятна.

После прошлой ночи он не знал, что ожидать от этого мужчины. Блин, после прошлой ночи он теперь не знал, что ожидать от самого себя, и как вести себя с Романом. Его не полностью продуманный план притвориться растерянным, ранимым ребенком, чтобы заставить Романа расслабиться рядом с ним, теперь казался просто смешным. Ему не нужно было притворяться. После того, как он раскрыл Роману Демидову, из всех людей на земле, свой самый унизительный фетиш: что ему нравилось, когда его принуждали, использовали, унижали и оскорбляли, он чувствовал себя ужасно ранимым и застенчивым. Ни один из его бывших бойфрендов не знал об этом фетише. Люку всегда было слишком стыдно рассказать им, он чувствовал себя чудиком, из-за того, что его заводили подобные вещи. Почему он не мог быть нормальным?

– Я не хочу говорить об этом, – сказал Люк, упорно стараясь не сводить глаз с подноса с едой и противясь желанию отодвинуться подальше от человека, сидящего рядом с ним. Кровать казалась такой маленькой с Романом, так спокойно растянувшимся на ней с его большим широкоплечим телом. Обязательно ему было сидеть на постели Люка? В комнате было отличное удобное кресло.

– Почему? – спросил Роман.

– Я не знаю насчет тебя, но для меня секс – это вроде как личное дело, – сказал Люк как можно спокойнее, отрезая ножом кусок яблока и засовывая его себе в рот. Его могло бы озадачить то, что Роман дал ему нож, если бы он питал хоть какие-нибудь иллюзии насчет его способности в физическом бою одолеть русского. Было очевидно, что мускулы Романа не были результатом походов в спортзал или правильного питания. Роман двигался с грацией и уверенностью человека, который знал, как использовать свое тело как оружие.

Вопрос был лишь в том: почему этот опасный – и, скорее всего, очень занятой – человек тратил свое время, наблюдая за тем, как Люк ел, и расспрашивая о вещах, которые Люк не имел ни малейшего желания обсуждать?

Это все очень озадачивало, особенно после все случившегося – после того, как Роман трахнул его в рот, целовал, пока пальцы на ногах Люка буквально не начали сжиматься, и потом пошел в свою спальню, чтобы трахнуть какую-то женщину, чью стоны были слышны Люку, даже несмотря на две двери, разделяющие их комнаты.

Люк поджал губы.

– Ты не был таким маленьким ханжой прошлой ночью, – сказал Роман.

– Прошлая ночь была ошибкой, – черство сказал Люк, глядя на остатки еды на тарелке и борясь с подступающим румянцем. – Я не… Я не такой.

– Какой такой? Гей?

– Нет, конечно, я – гей, – Люк поднял свои глаза на Романа. Он пытался не смотреть на маленькие клочки темных волос, торчащие из-под полурасстегнутой рубашки Романа. – Слушай, ты все не так понял. Мне не нравится вся эта фигня – совершенно не нравится. У меня было четыре бойфренда, и ни с одним из них я не делал ничего подобного.

Слабая улыбка изогнула губы Романа.

– Я польщен.

Когда Люк злобно взглянул на него, веселая улыбка Романа стала еще шире. Она также затронула его холодные глаза, и впервые Люк осознал, каким привлекательным и очаровательным, если бы хотел, мог бы быть этот человек. От этой мысли ему стало не по себе. Он не хотел замечать подобное.

– Это не много говорит о твоих отношениях, если ты не мог сказать своим партнерам, что тебе нравится, – сказал Роман, изучая его сузившимися глазами.

– Это не… Это на самом деле не так важно, – скользя взглядом по комнате, сказал Люк. – Для меня отношения важнее каких-то там странных фетишей, – Люк заткнул выбившуюся кудряшку за ухо. – Не то чтобы я так сильно жажду всех этих вещей. Я не чудик.

Оценивающий взгляд Романа начинал действовать ему на нервы.

– Что? – неуверенно сказал Люк.

– Твои родители развелись, когда тебе было восемь, – сказал Роман.

Люк опешил из-за резкой смены темы.

– Да, – сказал он, не до конца понимая, к чему это было сказано, и почему, вдруг, Роман, из всех тем, решил поговорить о разводе его родителей.

– Согласно моим источникам, ты был главной причиной разногласий. Твоя мать хотела получить опеку над тобой, но твой отец выиграл дело. Он ограничил доступ твой матери к тебе, – лицо Романа было безразличным, пока он пересказывал скупые факты одного из самых сложных периодов в жизни Люка.

Кусая внутреннюю поверхность щеки, Люк кивнул. Роман продолжил.

– Было трудно раскопать подобности развода, но, похоже, твой отец заявил, что твоя мать плохо на тебя влияла, и была негодной для воспитания тебя. Почему?

Люк взял банан и начал снимать кожуру. Он знал, что он не должен был отвечать. Он даже со своими друзьями не обсуждал это. И все же, Роман не был его другом. Когда эта неприятная ситуация закончится, Люк вряд ли снова встретится с ним. Кому навредит, если он расскажет правду? Он не мог придумать, как Роман может использовать эту информацию против него. Может быть, если Роман увидит, что ему нечего скрывать, это впоследствии поможет ему. Уже не говоря о том, что сейчас Люк готов был говорить о чем угодно, только бы не о его постыдных фетишах.

– Моему отцу не нравилось, что мы с матерью были очень близки, – сказал он, пожав плечами. Он откусил банан и медленно начал жевать. – Моя мама и я, мы были лучшими друзьями. Она типа… она была… она великолепная мать, но она всегда хотела иметь дочь и не особо-то знала, как растить сына. Я был единственным, кто у нее был, и она старалась, как могла, но мой отец всегда был в разъездах, всегда занят, так что… – Люк снова пожал плечами, разглядывая банан в своей руке. – Как-то раз, он вернулся домой и обнаружил меня, играющего взрослого в одежде моей матери. Он разозлился, – это еще мягко выражаясь. Его все еще передергивало каждый раз, когда вспоминал, как жестко его выпороли в тот день. Люк откашлялся. – Он обвинил маму, что она превращала своего сына в… в ч-чудика, – он снова откашлялся. – Самое смешное – мне даже не нравится переодеваться в женщину. Я просто играл, как и все дети, – да, хорошо, ему все еще нравились цветастые, красивые вещи, но это была совершенно другая песня.

Люк отложил банан и сделал глоток своего кофе.

– Короче, мои родители развелись, и мой отец нанял частного учителя, чтобы он сделал меня… мужественным. Чтобы «сделать из меня мужчину», чтобы я выкинул из головы все эти чудаковатые привычки, которые моя мать напихала в нее, – он хмыкнул, глядя в свою чашку. Ему казалось, что в конечном итоге, все это было к лучшему. Его мать теперь была в счастливом браке, жила в Лос-Анжелесе с мужем, который любил ее, и тремя красивыми дочками, которых она могла баловать, как ей хотелось, не боясь гнева своего супруга. Люк любил своих сводных сестер, хотя у него и было мало чего с ними общего, и ему удавалось видеться с ними всего несколько раз в год.

– Чудик, – сказал Роман странным тоном. – Я бы не назвал тебя «мужественным». Думаешь, это делает тебя чудиком?

Люк поставил свою чашку – его пальцы немного тряслись – и посмотрел на Романа.

– То, что мне нравится сосать хуй и чувствовать его у себя в заднице, еще не делает меня немужественным, – он гордился тем, как уверенно и твердо звучал его голос. Хотя он и не чувствовал себя таковым: его грудь сдавило знакомое чувство паники. Он чувствовал, что ему снова восемь, и он пытался оправдать насмешливые, колкие слова его отца. _Я нормальный, я нормальный, я нормальный._

Нет, он не был нормальным. Он всегда знал это, так ведь? Раньше его отец постоянно глумился над ним из-за его «женственности», пока Люк не научился лучше скрывать ее. Черт, даже Джеймс, который и сам был геем и его лучшим другом, раньше все время дразнил его, хоть и добродушно, за то, что он был слишком романтичным и женственным, так что Люк обычно, даже в компании друзей, старался скрывать свою истинную личность. Он носил консервативную одежду и научился говорить прагматично и практично, так хорошо этому научился, что это стало его второй натурой. Но, как бы сильно он ни старался, он не мог до конца вырезать из себя эту часть своего характера, которая просто хотела быть _красивой,_ и он продолжал жадно разглядывать витрины с разноцветными яркими футболками – футболками, в которых он смотрелся бы женоподобно и изнеженно, что сделало бы его целью для уничтожающей критики его отца.

– Нет, то, что тебе нравится делать в постели, не имеет ничего общего с тем, кто ты есть, – сказал Роман, осторожно разглядывая его. – Но ты намекаешь, что есть что-то неправильное в том, чтобы быть недостаточно «мужественным». Судя по твоим словам, ты не чувствуешь себя до конца комфортно из-за того, кто ты есть.

Отводя глаза в сторону, Люк издал маленький смешок.

– Я гей, и я горжусь этим.

Роман положил большой палец под подбородок Люка и приподнял его вверх, приближаясь к нему лицом.

– Правда? – тихо сказал он. – Это поэтому ты все еще скрываешь свою ориентацию? Или поэтому ты скрываешь свои кудряшки и одеваешься как скучный престарелый бизнесмен? Когда я впервые увидел тебя, я увидел маленького мальчика, который пытался заставить себя быть тем, кем он не являлся.

Люк мог лишь смотреть на него, его горло пересохло и сжалось.

– Я скрываю свою ориентацию, потому что у меня не самый прогрессивный в мире отец, и потому что мой отец к тому же еще и опасный человек, который быстро выходит из себя. Я одеваюсь так, потому что я хочу выглядеть старше, чтобы такие козлы как ты принимали меня всерьез, – это не было ложью, но почему тогда он чувствовал себя так, словно он не был до конца честен? Люк смотрел злобно, его пальцы тряслись. – А не потому, что я страдаю от внутренней гомофобии или чего-то подобного. Не все мужчины геи, согласно стереотипу, одеваются в яркую одежду и выглядят женоподобно.

Роман не сводил с него своих голубых глаз.

– Но многие, – сказал он. – И ты, похоже, считаешь, что в этом есть что-то неправильное. Ты намекаешь, что я – гомофоб. Ты, скорее всего, прав. Но мне кажется, что у тебя больше проблем с твоей ориентацией, нежели у меня. Ты говоришь, что ты гордишься тем, что ты гей, но ты боишься выглядеть как гей.

– Ты меня не знаешь, – едва выдавил Люк, давясь комом в горле, его дыхание стало резким и затрудненным. Его сердце в груди билось неприятно быстро. Приступ паники. У него был приступ паники. Ему нужно было успокоиться. Проще сказать, чем сделать. Боже, он не мог дышать. – Ты ничего не знаешь.

– Я затронул больную тему, котенок? – сказал Роман, поглаживая трясущуюся нижнюю губу Люка. Он наклонился к уху Люка – его теплое дыхание щекотало его кожу – и прошептал: – Знаешь, тебе не нужно быть мужественным со мной. Тебе не нужно вообще быть кем-то. Ты можешь расслабиться, милый. Все, что случится здесь, останется здесь, – он поцеловал место под ухом, его жесткая борода царапнула кожу Люка. Боже.

Глаза Люка закрылись сами по себе.

– Зачем ты это делаешь? – прошептал он, пытаясь дышать, пытаясь привести себя в чувство. Но ничего не получалось. Его трясло, волна тошноты накрыла его. Он хотел обмякнуть и навалиться на Романа, положить свой лоб на его плечо и впитать его силу. – Зачем? – сказал он, стараясь держаться за свой здравый смысл. – Ты чего-то хочешь?

– Конечно, я хочу, – сказал Роман, расчесывая пальцами волосы Люка. – Но это не значит, что я лгу. Я не собираюсь осуждать тебя. Я самый последний человек, который может осуждать кого-то. Ты можешь отпустить, любовь моя. Ты можешь, – он гладил щеку Люка костяшками пальцев.

Люк едва ли не мяукнул, прильнув к руке Романа, наслаждаясь прикосновением и ненавидя его. Почему этому мужчине так легко удавалось влиять на него? Его близость, его голос, его запах, его слова.

Роман поцеловал его за ухом. Мурашки пробежали по коже Люка. Он всхлипнул, страстно желая… желая этого, желая, чтобы к нему прикоснулись, приняли в объятия и успокоили.

– Шшш. Хочешь сесть  мне на колени, любовь моя? Ты почувствуешь себя лучше.

Люк должен был рассмеяться ему в лицо. Роман действительно считал, что он не догонял, какими фальшивыми были все эти его нежные прикосновения и сладкоречивые слова? Роман просто использовал его момент слабости.

Но он не засмеялся. Он не сопротивлялся, когда Роман притянул его к себе на колени. Он зарылся лицом в верхнюю часть груди Романа, где его рубашка была расстегнута и редкие клочки волос щекотали его нос, вдыхал и выдыхал, растворяясь в мужском запахе здорового, крепкого мужчины в самом расцвете сил. Сильная рука гладила его по спине, прижимая его ближе к широкой груди. Ему было так хорошо, даже несмотря на оповещавшие о тревоге колокольчики, звеневшие на задворках его сознания.

Понемножку, но Люк начал успокаиваться, его перестало трясти, дыхание выровнялось, расчищая туман, которым заволокло его мысли. Он начал чувствовать смущение и стыд из-за своей навязчивой мини-истерики. Боже, у него уже много лет не было приступа паники. Он считал, что он уже раз и навсегда перерос их. Оказывается, нет.

Люк прижался щекой к груди Романа.

– Теперь что? – спросил он.

– Теперь ты расскажешь мне, каким на самом деле человеком является Люк Уитфорд. Не тот, кем ты пытаешься быть. А настоящий.

– Чтобы ты смог использовать это против меня? – фыркнул Люк, нахмурив брови.

– Я ничего не имею против тебя, Кудряшка, – сказал Роман, потягивая за кудряшку. – У меня разногласия с твоим отцом. Он заплатит за то, что он сделал. Не ты.

– Тогда, почему я здесь? – скептически сказал Люк.

Роман подумал, прежде чем ответить.

– Да, я собираюсь использовать тебя, чтобы достичь своих целей, – сказал он. – Но я даю тебе слово, что, как только это случится, ты вернешься домой целым и невредимым.

Слово преступника должно было значить очень мало. Но у Люка было такое чувство, что Роман очень редко давал кому-то свое слово. Ему также стало легче из-за того, что Роман даже не пытался отрицать, что он хотел использовать его против его отца.

– Почему ты считаешь, что мне все равно, что случится с моим отцом?

– А тебе не все равно? – сказал Роман.

Ему не все равно?

Люк подумал над этим – подумал о холодном, отдаленном человеке, который, по большей части, все его детство отсутствовал в его жизни.

– Я его не ненавижу, – сказал Люк. – Я просто не знаю его. Он, по сути, для меня незнакомец. Так что, если ты надеешься с помощью меня нарыть на него грязи, не трать попусту время, – Люк слабо рассмеялся. – Скорее всего, ты знаешь его лучше, чем я, – он улыбнулся сам себе, вспомнив свои провалившиеся попытки получше узнать своего отца. – Ты спросил, кто такой на самом деле Люк Уитфорд, – тихо сказал он. – Дело в том, что я точно не знаю. Мне нравится угождать людям. Я стараюсь вписаться в любую комнату, в которую я захожу. В ретроспективе, возможно, я и правда пытался угодить своей матери и дать ей то, что она хотела, так же, как я потом старался угодить своему отцу и быть суровым, мужественным наследником, о котором он мечтал. Я не знаю. Наверное, мне всегда хотелось, чтобы люди принимали меня таким, какой я есть. – _Но этого не случалось. Как бы мне хотелось встретить того, кто бы полюбил меня таким, какой я есть, и не захотел бы ничего во мне менять._

Этого он не сказал. Но человек, с которым он разговаривал, не был его другом, и было неважно, как легко и приятно было говорить с ним. То, что он сидел на коленях у Романа Демидова и посвящал его в свои самые сокровенные мысли, позволяя этому человеку _гладить_ его по волосам, было уже достаточно странным. Он не должен был – он не мог – доверять этому мужчине. Он не должен получать успокоение от рук и слов Романа, или от того, как ровно билось его сердце напротив уха Люка.

– Я не знаю, зачем я рассказал тебе все это, – сказал Люк, робко улыбнувшись. – Я не знаю, что я делаю у тебя на коленках. Пожалуйста, поскорее сделай что-нибудь злое. Меня нервирует, насколько приятно я себя чувствую.

Роман хмыкнул.

– Может, таков мой коварный план, – сказал он.

Вполне может быть, думал Люк.

Люк почувствовал облегчение, когда телефон Романа зазвонил. Роман потянулся к отброшенному в строну пиджаку, достал его и ответил «Демидов». Его голос был заметно холоднее. Люк не знал, что это могло значить.

– **_Хорошо. Я буду там скоро_** , – сказал Роман и повесил трубку. Он поднял Люка со своих колен и посадил его обратно на кровать, словно он вообще ничего не весил. – Мне пора.

– Творить зло, похищать людей? – сказал Люк, криво улыбаясь.

– Что-то типа того, – сказал Роман, разглядывая его улыбку какое-то время, прежде чем наклониться к нему и укусить его за щеку, вонзая зубы в кожу.

Люк подпрыгнул, но больше от удивления, нежели от реальной боли.

– Гм, – сказал он, прикасаясь к щеке и пытаясь понять Романа, пока русский, встав, надевал пиджак. Одно беглого взгляда на промежность Романа было достаточно, чтобы удостовериться, что его член был наполовину твердым. Люк поднял взгляд и обнаружил, что Роман наблюдал за ним с нечитаемым выражением на лице.

Люк облизнул губы, сжимая пальцами одеяло.

Роман хмыкнул.

– Расслабься, **_котенок._** Я тебя не трону.

И потом он ушел, оставив Люка со странным чувством в груди, которое слишком сильно, на его взгляд, было похоже на разочарование.

Роман больше не заходил к нему в тот день.

Позже той ночью, Люк зарылся головой под подушку, пытаясь не обращать внимания на пронзительные женские стоны, долетавшие из спальни Романа.


	10. Chapter 10

Три дня спустя Люк угрюмо пялился на запертую дверь спальни Романа. С другой стороны ничего не было слышно.

Он поднял руку и постучал в дверь, игнорируя голос из глубины души, который говорил ему, что он сошел с ума.

Ему было все равно. Он был измотан и раздражен из-за того, что уже четыре ночи к ряду ему едва удавалось сомкнуть глаза.

Во всем этом был виноват _он_.

Дверь открылась, и Люк ощутил на себе всю силу холодного взгляда. Роман оперся широким плечом на дверной проем и начал внимательно изучать его с головы до пят. На нем была только пара черных боксеров, его короткие темные волосы были взъерошены, густая борода покрывала его квадратную челюсть.

Люк переступал с одной ноги на другую, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, только бы не голую грудь Романа и татуировки на его мускулистых руках.

– Есть ли причина, почему ты долбишь в мою дверь в шесть часов утра? – спросил Роман.

Люк скрестил руки на груди.

– Я хочу есть.

– Ты хочешь есть, – повторил Роман, каким-то образом ухитряясь, не меняя выражения лица, передать своим тоном, насколько несущественным для него был этот факт.

– Да, – сказал Люк. – Я со вчерашнего дня ничего не ел, – ему не удалось удержаться от того, чтобы не бросить быстрый взгляд за плечо Романа на большую кровать, занимавшую большую часть комнаты. Она была пуста, простыни смяты. – Так значит, твоя шлюха ушла, – сказал он, не успев сдержаться.

Он тут же пожалел об этом, так как пристальный взгляд Романа заострился, что-то вроде веселья появилось на его лице.

– Ты подслушивал под дверью, котенок?

Люк бросил на него свирепый взгляд.

– Я всю ночь не мог уснуть из-за ее стонов. Четвертую ночь подряд. И обязательно тебе было ебать ее в три часа ночи в нашей… в нашей общей ванне? – больше не в состоянии смотреть Роману в глаза, он перевел свой взгляд на его левое ухо. – Я хочу есть, и мне нужна новая одежда. Рубашка, которую ты мне дал, уже никуда не годится.

– Просто очаровательно, как ты думаешь, что можешь нарушать мой покой без достаточно весомой причины, – сказал Роман, с крупинкой стали в голосе.

Люк замер, его глаза перепрыгнули на глаза Романа. Он сглотнул.

Роман вытянул руку, схватил воротник рубашки Люка и притянул его ближе. Сердце Люка стучало в его горле, во рту у него пересохло.

– Или ты просто хотел привлечь мое внимание, любовь моя?

Люк покраснел и покачал головой. Конечно, ему не нужно было привлекать внимание Романа. За последние три дня у него его было предостаточно. Каждый день Роман приходил к нему комнату, разговаривал с ним о вроде как посторонних вещах, и просто _наблюдал_ за ним. Это немного сводило с ума, хотя Люк и не мог пожаловаться, что с ним плохо обращались. Он спал на мягкой кровати, достаточно хорошо питался и практически забыл уже о побоях охранников. Роман даже уже не прикасался к нему. Честно говоря, Люку было почти не на что жаловаться. По части похищений, все оказалось не таким уж неприятным – если бы его еще не заставляли каждую ночь слушать женские стоны.

Роман хмыкнул, и его рука сдвинулась с рубашки Люка к его горлу. Он прижал большой палец к бешено бьющемуся пульсу Люка.

– Маленький врунишка, – сказал он. – Ты пришел сюда, потому что ревнуешь меня к милой женщине, которая развлекала меня прошлой ночью?

– Ревную? Ты мне не нравишься. Ты ужасный, злой человек, – быстро пролепетал Люк.

– С жестокими глазами, – добавил Роман веселым тоном. – Не забывай про жестокие глаза.

– Хватит глумиться надо мной, – сказал Люк, надувая губы. Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что он на самом деле _надул губы_. Он сморгнул. Какого черта. Он всегда тщательно следил за выражением своего лица и редко позволял себе выглядеть не слишком мужественно. Когда именно он позволил себе так расслабиться рядом с Романом?

Чувствуя себя немного сбитым с толку, Люк откашлялся.

– Хорошо, извини, что побеспокоил тебя. Отпусти.

Роман продолжал держать руку у него на шее. Он внимательно оценивающе посмотрел на него. Люк не отводил глаз от его пристального взгляда, пытаясь игнорировать то, как близко он был к голой груди русского.

– Встань на колени, – тихо сказал Роман, глядя ему в глаза.

Люк резко вдохнул.

– Нет, – выдавил он.

– Встань на колени, – повторил Роман. – Мы оба знаем, что именно за этим ты пришел сюда.

Смачивая губы, Люк опустил взгляд на внушительную шишку, растягивающую ткань черных боксеров Романа.

– Нет, – прошептал он, менее уверенно, чем до этого.

– Ты должен перестать обманывать себя, – сказал Роман. Он запустил руку в волосы Люка и достаточно сильно и властно толкнул его вниз, но при этом не слишком сильно – так, как нужно, идеально – и волна возбуждения прокатилась по телу Люка.

Дрожа, он ждал на коленях, затаив дыхание. Он мог бы сдвинуться. Он мог сдвинуться.

Но он этого не сделал.

Он смотрел, как Роман достал свой член.

Он не сопротивлялся, когда Роман своими пальцами открыл ему рот.

Он не сопротивлялся, когда Роман медленно скормил ему его толстый хуй.

Люк закрыл глаза и тихо простонал, наслаждаясь тем, как твердый, толстый член растягивал его губы. Роман не был медленным или нежным. Сразу же его член стал резко толкаться внутрь и изо рта Люка, доходя до его горла и душа его, заставляя Люка скулить вокруг члена у него во рту.

Это продолжалось еще долго, были слышны лишь низкие, горловые стоны Романа. Какая-то часть Люка чувствовала стыд из-за того, как сильно ему это нравилось: когда его использовали как дырку для члена, не изображая никакую ласку. Ебать, он сосал хуй человека, который совершенно ничего не имел против похищения людей – который, скорее всего, делал вещи гораздо ужаснее. Он был болен. Очевидно, нужно было быть больным, чтобы наслаждаться этим, но он получал _такой кайф_ , ловил такой сильный кайф от этого.

Роман слишком рано грубо потянул его за волосы. Люк проскулил, когда член выскочил из его рта. Нет…

– Открой глаза.

Он поднял взгляд и увидел, что Роман уже пристально смотрел на него. Роман взял в руки свой красный, блестящий член, его глаза сияли жаром.

– Я кончу тебе на лицо. Открой для меня свой красивый ротик, Кудряшка.

Тяжело дыша, Люк сделал то, что ему сказали, жадно разглядывая капли предэякулята на головке члена Романа.

– **_Бля…_** – резким голосом сказал Роман, быстро дроча, и потом он кончил прямо на Люка: на его щеки, нос, раскрытые губы, и ниже на шею и рубашку, которая была на нем одета.

– Охуеть, какой же ты красивый, ангел, – сказал Роман, расчесывая пальцами волосы Люка и прижимая его лицо к своему бедру. – Теперь ты можешь прикоснуться к себе.

Засунув руку себе под рубашку, Люк схватил свой член, который уже начал течь каплями предэякулята, и простонал от облегчения. У него так сильно стояло, что было уже неприятно. Он дрочил себе, тяжело дыша в мускулистое бедро Романа. Ему нужно было…

– Давай, любовь моя.

Роман сильно потянул его за волосы, и Люка внезапно отпустило, за грань, он впился зубами в кожу Романа, и его разум вылетел куда-то далеко-далеко из его тела.

Прижавшись лбом к бедру Романа, он просто дышал, пока эти сильные пальцы продолжали гладить его кудряшки, продлевая удовольствие, разливавшееся по его телу. Люк пытался осмыслить, что именно он сейчас чувствовал, но единственное, что приходило ему в голову, были слова _тепло_ и _хорошо_.

Какая-то удаленная часть его разума еще задавалась вопросом, что он делал, и что за хуйня вообще происходила. Обычно, он так не вел себя во время секса. Эта опьяняющая податливость была совершенно ему не свойственна. Ему бы очень хотелось заявить, что он делал это только для того, чтобы внушить Роману ложное чувство безопасности, но это было бы просто смехотворно. Теперь, когда он знал Романа чуточку лучше, Люк был уверен, что парочка минетов ничего не изменит. Этим человеком невозможно было манипулировать с помощью секса. Роман каждую ночь ебал новую женщину. Если кому и внушали ложное чувство безопасности, то это был Люк. С Романом он чувствовал себя _безопасно_ – по крайней мере, достаточно безопасно, чтобы доверить Роману свое тело. И насколько это было безумно?

– Встань, – сказал Роман.

Люк, пошатываясь, встал на ноги, все еще чувствуя слабость в коленях и общую легкость во всем теле.

Голубые глаза изучали его с его взъерошенных волос на голове до босоногих пят.

– Иди, прими душ. Ты грязный.

Люк тихо потопал в ванну. Он действительно был грязным: его лицо было покрыто спермой Романа. Кроме того, у него совершенно не было сил спорить сейчас. Он не _хотел_ спорить. Командный тон Романа совершенно не раздражал его.

 _Что происходит?_ обалдело думал он, пока он стоял под душем, и вода струилась по его телу.

К тому моменту, как он выключил душ, чувствуя себя чистым и восстановившимся, его разум снова уже очистился от тумана, который наводил на него Роман. Слава Богу. Последнее время его разум пугал его до чертиков.

Качая головой, Люк отодвинул занавеску душа и остановился.

Роман отвел взгляд от зеркала. Рука, которой он подбривал бороду, замерла, когда его глаза сфокусировались на голом, мокром теле Люка.

Люк сделал несколько шагов вперед и остановился, пытаясь усмирить безумное желание прижаться своим телом к телу Романа.

Ну что за хуйня, серьезно.

Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем Роман развернулся и снова сосредоточил все свое внимание на поставленной задаче. Он был уже наполовину одет. Похоже, что он куда-то собирался.

– С тебя на пол капает вода, – сказал Роман, вытирая лицо полотенцем.

– Мне не во что переодеться.

Роман вернулся в свою спальню.

– Иди сюда, – позвал он, когда Люк не сдвинулся с места.

Чувствуя себя из-за своей наготы немного застенчиво, Люк сделал то, что ему было сказано. Роман подошел к нему, держа в руке красивую рубашку с узором.

Люк нахмурил брови. Рубашка была стильной и выглядела дорогой, но он не мог представить, чтобы она принадлежала Роману.

– Она совершенно не похожа на все то, то ты обычно носишь.

– Потому что я ее и не ношу, – сказал Роман. – Это был подарок от… – он осекся и протянул рубашку Люку. – Надень ее.

Люк надел рубашку. Застегнув все пуговицы, он повернулся к зеркалу.

И начал разглядывать себя.

Он с трудом узнал молодого человека, смотревшего на него. Прошло много лет, с тех пор, как он последний раз позволил себе надеть что-то настолько красивое и цветастое. Он выглядел… по-другому, особенно с его влажными кудряшками, не скованными гелем.

Поглаживая мягкую, шелковистую ткань, Люк поймал свое отражение в зеркале и увидел легкую улыбку на своем лице. Его улыбка замерла на губах, когда он заметил, что Роман наблюдал за ним.

Люк обронил руку и кашлянул.

– Я выгляжу… женственно.

– Это плохо? – спросил Роман.

Люк неуверенно пожал плечами. Их недавний разговор все еще был свеж в его памяти. Он все еще не понимал, что он чувствовал на эту тему. По логике вещей, он знал, что Роман был прав: в том, что он выглядел женственно, не было ничего плохого. Это не делало его – или кого-то другого – чудиком. Но знать что-то, опираясь на логику, и чувствовать это своим сердцем, были совершенно разными понятиями.

Только вот, тот разговор _на самом дел_ е что-то изменил в нем.

_Тебе не нужно быть мужественным со мной. Тебе не нужно вообще быть кем-то. Ты можешь расслабиться. Я самый последний человек, который может осуждать кого-то._

Он не знал, мог ли он верить Роману, но… в присутствии Романа он чувствовал себя комфортно в этой одежде. Он не комплексовал.

Люк то и дело бросал взгляды на себя в зеркало, восхищенно разглядывая, как по-другому он выглядел и чувствовал себя. Он не выглядел скучно. Он выглядел… красиво. Он чувствовал себя красивым и интересным.

– Ты хорошо выглядишь.

Люк посмотрел на Романа, его щеки покраснели, а глаза округлились. В голосе русского не было ни намека на издевку, его тон был спокойным. Он часто получал комплименты о том, как он выглядел, но этот звучал по-иному. Роман был не похож на человека, который раздавал комплименты направо и налево.

– Спасибо, – неловко сказал Люк, чувствуя себя чуть взволнованнее, чем ему было по душе. Он убедил себя не валять дурака. Это был просто комплимент, и даже не особо-то красивый.

Но это был не _просто_ комплимент. Он понравился ему, потому что он действительно чувствовал себя очень мило в этой рубашке, и ему нравилось это чувство. Роман увидел это? Поэтому он сказал это?

Люк бросил подозрительный взгляд на Романа, но лицо русского практически ничего ему не выдало: он надел серую рубашку и начал застегивать пуговицы.

Люк посмотрел на упакованный чемодан, стоявший у кровати, и прикусил губу. _Ты уезжаешь?_

Он не спросил.

– А брюки ты мне дашь в ближайшем будущем? – вместо этого сказал он.

– Нет, – сказал Роман, бегло оглядев его ноги. – Ты маленький. Ты запутаешься в штанинах, если я дам тебе свои.

Люк нахмурился. Он не был маленьким. Хотя, по сравнению с Романом, который был очень хорошо сложен, он, наверное, действительно выглядел маленьким.

– Ты можешь дать мне чьи-нибудь еще брюки.

– Нет.

– А что насчет нижнего белья?

– Нет.

Люк страдальчески вздохнул.

– Ты скажешь мне, когда я смогу вернуться домой?

– Нет.

Поджав губы, Люк плюхнулся на кровать Романа и снова посмотрел на чемодан.

Роман быстро взглянул на него и фыркнул.

– Перестань строить такое лицо и иди к себе в комнату.

– Я начинаю чувствовать себя твоим домашним питомцем, – Люк действительно начинал задумываться, кем он был для Романа. Почему Роман вел себя так? Несмотря на его по большей части строгое отношение, последнее время он, кажется, был более мягким рядом с Люком, что привело к тому, что Люк стал вести себя более расслабленно. Неделю назад он бы не отважился говорить с Романом таким неуважительным тоном. Неделю назад он до чертиков боялся этого человека. Сейчас он чувствовал себя слишком комфортно рядом с ним, и, что самое странное, Роман _позволял_ ему. Роман почти что был добр к нему. Почему? Почему, почему, почему?

Боже, еще никогда в его жизни он не был так растерян. Этот человек был ходячим противоречием. Роман смутно казался гомофобом, но в то же время в отношении секса у него не было предрассудков, и он был очень понимающим. Он был чертовски властным, но, в отличие от большинства командиров, он умел слушать, и с ним было легко разговаривать. Роман не был геем, но Люк привлекал его. Он не знал, какие выводы можно было сделать из всего этого. Было не похоже, что Роман притворялся – некоторые вещи было невозможно изобразить – но он был уверен, что Роман затеял какую-то игру. Это точно.

Роман взял свой чемодан.

– С чего ты решил? Питомец не задавал бы столько вопросов и не надувал губки, когда я не отвечал на них.

– Я никогда не надуваю губы, – сказал Люк, подчеркнуто надувая губы, даже не понимая зачем. – У меня такие губы. Я сделаю пластическую операцию, чтобы исправить их.

Роман сдвинул брови к переносице. Он изучил губы Люка.

Люк увлажнил их кончиком языка.

– Тебе нечего исправлять, – коротко сказал Роман и начал отворачиваться.

– Ты уезжаешь? – ляпнул Люк.

Роман остановился и долго изучающе смотрел на него.

– Да, – сказал он спустя какое-то время. – По работе. Я не все могу делать из России. Я вернусь только в четверг.

– Тебя не будет неделю? – Люк нахмурился. – Но… но кто будет кормить меня? – он не знал, почему Роман не позволял никому из его людей входить в комнату Люка, когда Романа не было рядом.

– Влад, – сказал Роман, что-то мрачное блеснуло в его глазах. – Он будет себя хорошо вести, – он внимательно посмотрел на Люка. Потом он подошел к нему, запустил пальцы в волосы Люка, и уставился на него со странной интенсивностью во взгляде. – Ему приказано только приносить еду. Ему не разрешено оставаться в комнате дольше, чем это необходимо. Понял?

Недоумевая, Люк тем не менее кивнул.

– Почему ты _мне_ это говоришь? Не то чтобы я мог вышвырнуть его за дверь.

– Я поговорил с ним, – сказал Роман с едва различимым недовольством на лице. – Но ты всегда можешь напомнить ему о моих приказах, если он забудет их.

Его глаза снова опустились к губам Люка. Он еще сильнее сжал его кудряшки.

Сердце Люка начало колотиться. Он приподнял лицо, его губы раскрылись. Блядь, он так сильно хотел, чтобы его поцеловали. Он хотел почувствовать эту бороду своим подбородком. Он хотел ощутить язык Романа у себя во рту.

Роман отпустил его и сделал шаг назад.

Чувствуя укол разочарования, Люк тупо смотрел, как Роман широким шагом вышел из комнаты.

Дверь закрылась за ним с громким щелчком.

Люк плюхнулся на кровать Романа и простонал от досады, прикасаясь к губам, которые все еще покалывали.

– Ты такой идиот, Люк, – громко сказал он, прежде чем рассмеяться.

В противном случае, он бы заплакал.


	11. Chapter 11

– Я же сказал тебе держаться подальше от его комнаты, – сказал Влад, когда он принес ему еду.

Люк взял поднос, пропустив его слова мимо ушей. За последние шесть дней, как уехал Роман, он в совершенстве научился игнорировать его начальника по безопасности. Это было несложно. Он не знал, что Роман сказал Владу, но в эти дни этот накачанный блондин едва ли решался смотреть на него, когда он приносил ему еду. Это было даже немного прикольно – то, как осторожно Влад избегал встречаться с ним взглядом. Это разительно отличалось от того, как этот человек вел себя раньше: раньше, каждый раз, когда он приходил к нему, от взгляда Влада Люку становилось не по себе. Теперь этот парень едва ли мог бегло взглянуть на него, даже когда он сердился или ругал Люка за что-то.

– Он разозлится, если он вернется домой и обнаружит тебя здесь, – настаивал Влад.

Люк пожал плечами.

– В таком случае, он должен бы был запереть свою комнату, – сказал он, включая телевизор и устраиваясь поудобнее на подушках. Телевизор был главной причиной, почему он торчал здесь чаще, чем в своей собственной комнате, решив игнорировать неодобрение Влада, когда тот впервые застал его в комнате Романа несколько дней назад.

Несмотря на то, что большинство каналов были на русском, он чувствовал такое облегчение от того, что он наконец нашел способ отключиться и забыть о той ситуации, в которой он оказался. К тому же скука грызла его изнутри.

Люк любил общение. У него плохо получалось самому развлекать себя, а вокруг _ничего_ не происходило. Порой он видел смеющихся охранников, выпивающих и обменивающихся грязными шутками на заднем дворе. Иногда через дверь он слышал, как кто-то вдалеке пел песню или смеялся. Было такое ощущение, что в отсутствии босса, люди Романа становились гораздо более расслабленными и распущенными. Они никогда не вели себя так, когда Роман был дома. Люк был уверен, что, если бы он не был заперт, он мог улизнуть отсюда незамеченным. Он мог бы сбежать.

– Ты не должен быть здесь, – сказал Влад.

Люк налил себе немного кофе и сделал пару глотков, изучая Влада через край чашки. Он знал, что Влад хотел его; заметил это в первый же день. Он был вполне уверен, что Влад был латентным гомосексуалистом. Он даже думал использовать Влада, чтобы сбежать, но сама идея, что ему придется соблазнить его, плохо укладывалась у него на душе. Он не мог этого сделать. Этот парень не только его ни чуточки не привлекал, но он также совершенно не чувствовал себя в безопасности рядом с ним. В отличие от Романа, Влад мог прибегнуть к насилию без какой бы то ни было причины. Люк помнил садистский блеск в его глазах, когда Влад смотрел, как его избивали охранники.

Он должен вести себя осторожно.

– Я вполне уверен, что это _ты_ не должен быть здесь, – спокойно сказал Люк. – Ты должен приносить мне еду и уходить. Твой босс расстроится, когда узнает, что ты нарушил его приказы, – Люк не мог отрицать, что ему было приятно, что приказы Романа защищали его. Очевидно, у Романа были свои скрытые мотивы, из-за чего он отдал такие приказы, но факт оставался фактом: Влад ничего не мог ему сделать. И они оба знали это.

Влад состроил гримасу и выскочил за дверь, бормоча по-русски, что, как только вернется Роман, Люк пожалеет о своих действиях.

Люк прикусил губу. По правде говоря, он не так уж был уверен в том, что Влад был неправ. Строго говоря, Роман напрямую не запретил ему проводить время в его комнате. Роман просто оставил его в этой комнате, после того…

Вздохнув, Люк поставил кружку и начал переключать каналы, пытаясь не обращать внимания на чувство тревоги, закравшееся ему под кожу. Время тянулось так медленно. Была среда, Роман должен был вернуться не раньше завтрашнего дня, и Люк весь чесался от нетерпения. Просто дело было в том, что… Он чувствовал неопределенность, ожидая хоть каких-нибудь новостей из внешнего мира. Прошло уже практически три недели, с тех пор как его похитили, у него накопилось так много вопросов, и он не получил ни одного ответа. Он все время думал о том, что происходило с его семьей и друзьями. Он волновался о Джеймсе: его друг был в сильной депрессии, и ему нельзя было долго оставаться одному. Джеймс хотя бы ел там? И конечно, отец Люка уже должен был знать, что его похитили. С ним уже связались? Его матерью? Потребовали выкуп?

Люк нахмурился. Это все не имело смысла. Роману совершенно не нужны были деньги. Он был богат до неприличия, согласно официальным источником, его состояние делало его одним из богатейших людей в Европе (и Люк практически не сомневался, что его официальное состояние и близко не было таким внушительным, как реальное). Но если Роману не нужны были деньги, то почему Люк все еще был здесь? Конечно, все это похищение могло было быть просто местью его отцу, но Люку никак не вредили, так что, в чем смысл? Да, до появления Романа, его люди иногда били его, но Люку казалось, что это было сделано не по приказу Романа. Или по его? Может, Роман просто придумал какой-то извращенный план, чтобы манипулировать им?

Блядь, это все обескураживало и сбивало с толку – даже если не брать в расчет… все то, что происходило между ним и Романом, и что становилось все сложнее игнорировать.

Дважды. Это случилось уже дважды.

И дело было даже не в минетах. Люка беспокоило притяжение, сама сила его, почти раболепная интенсивность влечения. Как называется, если тебя привлекает холодный манипулятор, который тебе даже не нравится? Полным идиотизмом.

Люк громко рассмеялся. Да, точно. Он был просто идиотом. А он ведь _обещал_ себе, что больше не будет связываться с придурками. Он обещал. Он хотел встретить хорошего парня, влюбиться, и завести с ним семью. Настоящую семью. Муж. Орава детей. Красивый уютный дом, наполненный смехом, радостью и любовью. Джеймс называл его безнадежным нюней, но Люк не стыдился своих желаний. Он рос с холодным отцом и матерью, которая большую часть его жизни жила отдельно от него, поэтому Люк всегда мечтал свить теплое гнездышко и завести семью. То, что он был геем, мало что усложняло – или много, если брать в рассмотрение, каким гомофобом был его отец – но Люк все равно не собирался сдаваться и отказываться от своих планов. Он жил в двадцать первом веке. В некоторых странах геи могли вступать в брак. У него также было несколько вариантов, как завести детей: усыновление или суррогатная беременность. Его мечты могли исполниться. Ему просто нужно было найти хорошего мужчину, с кем бы он создал семью… и перестать кидаться на придурков.

Люк криво улыбнулся. Пока что у него _охуенно_ получалось. По сравнению с Романом, все его бывшие теперь казались просто святыми. Его бывшие были обычными придурками; они не были даже в одной лиге с Романом, который совершал такие преступления, как похищения людей и, возможно, кое-что и похуже. И все же, он позволил ему прикасаться к себе и засовывать свой член ему в глотку так, как Роману хотелось этого. Черт, ему это даже нравилось. Это было унизительно даже по его жалким стандартам. Джеймс назвал бы его идиотом, и был бы абсолютно прав.

Вздохнув, Люк сосредоточил все свое внимание на экране телевизора. Там шел эпизод Маши и Медведя. Он уже раньше видел его со своей крестницей Камилой, но, по какой-то причине, мультик был гораздо смешнее на русском, и Люк начал хихикать над дурацкими выходками Маши.

– Что ты здесь делаешь?

Широкая улыбка погасла на лице Люка.

 

***

 

Роман широкими шагами шел к своей комнате и почти не обращал внимания на отчет Влада. Он был измотан после самолета и единственное, что ему сейчас хотелось, это лечь в постель.

– Потом, Влад, – сказал он, набирая код на панели и открывая дверь.

Он замер при виде того, что предстало его взору.

Люк лежал, развалившись на его кровати, и хихикал над чем-то в телевизоре, его кудряшки разметались, ямочки обрамляли его рот. На нем была фиолетовая футболка (Роман даже не знал, что у него было что-то такого цвета), которая задралась ему до бедер.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – резко сказал Роман.

Люк повернул голову и уставился на него, его широкая улыбка увяла.

Прежде чем мальчик успел ответить, Влад, который стоял позади Романа, быстро вставил на русском:

– Слушайте, я сказал мальчишке уйти, но он не послушался. Он…

– Уйди, – сказал Роман, залипнув глазами на Люке.

Сжав губы, мальчик начал приподниматься.

– Я _тебе_ говорю, Влад. Свободен, – бросил Роман.

Не сразу, но Влад кивнул и ушел. Роман зашел внутрь, позволив двери захлопнуться и закрыться на замок.

Теперь они были одни.

Спустя несколько секунд, Люк перевел свой взгляд обратно на телевизор, уставившись в него с преогромным интересом – возможно, даже слишком сильным, чтобы он был неподдельным. Роман проследил за его взглядом и только тогда понял, что смотрел Люк.

– Ты смотришь мультики, – сухо сказал Роман.

Он бросил в кресло свой чемодан и начал расстегивать свой пиджак, его внимательный взгляд продолжал возвращаться к мальчику, все еще валявшемуся в его кровати. Его футболка была слишком большой для Люка, выставляя напоказ ключицы и кремовую шею. Несмотря на ужасную усталость, член Романа дернулся и начал набухать. Роман стиснул зубы, раздражаясь от того, как его тело снова реагировало на этого мальчика.

– Я люблю мультики, – весело сказал Люк. Его рука, заметил Роман, сжимала одеяло.

– Ты любишь мультики, – сказал Роман. – Ты и вправду ребенок?

– Не будь таким узколобым, – сказал Люк, не сводя глаз с экрана. – Каждый из нас немного ребенок в душе. Я люблю детей, и я люблю мультики. Они учат нас ценным вещам, – он слабо улыбнулся.

Ну что за хуйню он нес. Как мог Уитфорд произвести на свет этого странного мальчика?

– У меня есть крестница, – высказался Люк, нарушая тишину. – Когда-нибудь я хочу завести своих собственных детей.

– Ты? – Роман даже не пытался скрыть веселье в своем тоне.

Люк наконец оторвал свои глаза от экрана и бросил на него злобный взгляд. И вправду, недовольный котенок.

– Да, я. Что такого смешного?

– Ты сам все еще ребенок, – сказал Роман, оглядывая его с головы до голых пят.

– Внешность может быть обманчива, – сказал Люк, краснея. – Я тебе вот что скажу: я отлично лажу с детьми. Я всегда мечтал иметь большую семью, иметь много детей, – он замешкался, прежде чем добавить: – И любящего супруга.

Роман почувствовал, как его губы искривились от отвращения.

– Что? – сказал Люк, вздергивая подбородок. Он выключил телевизор. – Ты считаешь, что это неправильно? Быть геем?

– Быть геем? Лично я никогда не понимал, в чем прикол, но мне все равно, как людям нравится проводить время в постели. На вкус и цвет, – Роман расслабил галстук. – Но тебе не кажется, что это неестественно, заводить семью с мужчиной? – что-то возмутительное было в самой идеи, что у Люка может появиться «любящий супруг».

Ему не нравилась эта мысль.

Люк наклонил голову в сторону, его челка упала на его карие глаза.

– Наверное, я понимаю, почему ты, так считаешь, – сказал он мягким тоном. – Я знаю, что в российском обществе гомофобия встречается чаще, чем в Англии. Но ты ошибаешься. Существуют задокументированные свидетельства гомосексуального поведения у животных тоже. Оно просто отличается от нормы.

Мальчик все еще сжимал пальцы.

– Тебе это не так безразлично, как ты это показываешь, – сказал Роман, расстегивая рубашку.

– Мне небезразлично, – признал Люк, криво улыбаясь. – Я уже рассказал тебе о взглядах моего отца. Я очень сильно старался быть «нормальным», чтобы сделать его счастливым. Я изменил свой стиль в одежде и свое поведение, но я не мог изменить того факта, что мне не нравятся женщины. А я пытался. Но, в конце концов, сдался. Мне нравятся мужчины. Я смирился. Если я родился таким, это не может быть неправильным или неестественным.

– Почему бы тебе тогда не сказать это своему отцу?

Люк потупился и пожал плечами, его футболка сползла с его плеча.

– Я… Ладно, да, я боюсь его реакции, – он прикусил щеку с внутренней стороны. – Я не готов рассказать ему о себе. Наверное, он узнает, когда я встречу мужчину своей мечты и решу завести с ним семью.

Роман скинул с себя рубашку.

– Мужчину твоей мечты, – сказал он, не скрывая глумливого тона в голосе. – И кто же он?

Люк гладил пальцами свое голое бедро, что было больше похоже на нервный жест, нежели на что-то еще, его длинные ресницы практически касались его кремовой кожи.

– Я не знаю, – начал он, растягивая слова. – Наверное, я узнаю его, когда я его встречу. Ясное дело, он должен быть привлекательным, у и него должны быть яйца, чтобы дать отпор моему отцу. Но, в первую очередь, он должен быть добронравным и милым. Он должен любить детей и хотеть того же, что и я, – слабый румянец окрасил его щеки. – И он должен души во мне не чаять, конечно.

Конечно.

Роман бросил свою рубашку в корзину для грязного белья.

Вздрогнув, Люк поднял голову. Он прошелся глазами по голой груди Романа, прежде чем встретиться с ним взглядом. Тишина растянулась, натянутая и ощутимая.

– Ты… злишься, – прошептал Люк.

– Я никогда не злюсь, – сказал Роман. В какой-то степени, это было правдой. Он не мог вспомнить, когда он последний раз как-то внешне показывал свою злость. Любая сильная эмоция была потенциальной слабостью, которую он не позволял себе показывать на людях. Из-за этого он специально отдалился от большинства членов своей семьи. Так им было безопасней. Ему тоже так было легче.

– Ты вернулся раньше, – сказал Люк. – Что-то случилось? Есть какие-нибудь новости? – его красивые темные глаза округлились, его ярко-розовые губы выглядели очень мягкими. Это раздражало. Все в этом мальчике раздражало его: то, как он выглядел, то, как он говорил, то, как он, блядь, дышал.

Роман почувствовал, как сжалась его челюсть. В несколько широких шагов, он сократил дистанцию между ними и дернул мальчика вверх за воротник его футболки.

– Ты что считаешь, что ты тут в гостях?

Люк медленно моргнул.

– Нет? – сказал он, его голос был раздражающе мягким и музыкальным, даже несмотря на то, что его дыхание было неровным.

– Ты, похоже, полагаешь, что я обязан отвечать на твои вопросы, – сказал Роман, всего несколько сантиметров разделяли их. – Что я должен отчитываться тебе?

– Я… – сказал Люк, уже немного покраснев. Он уставился на Романа, его лицо было серьезным и открытым. – Я просто хотел узнать, почему я здесь… что ты хочешь от меня. Мне кажется, это справедливо, как ты считаешь?

Справедливо?

– Я считаю, – сказал Роман, придавая своему голосу тон, который он обычно использовал с врагами, которых он намеревался раздавить. – Я считаю, что я был слишком мягок с тобой.

Кадык Люка дернулся. Прикусив губу, он покачал головой.

– Нет? – сказал Роман, чувствуя прилив веселья, несмотря на всю ситуацию.

На щеке мальчика появилась ямочка, и он снова покачал головой, его кудряшки, как нимб, обрамляли его лицо в форме сердечка. Это не было очаровательно. Совершенно не было.

С еще большим раздражением, Роман впился пальцами свободной руки в бедро Люка. Люк сделал неровный вдох, его зрачки расширились.

– Для педика, который мечтает о прекрасных принцах и сопливой романтике, тебе определенно нравится, когда с тобой грубо обращаются, – сказал Роман.

Лицо Люка налилось краской.

– Для гомофоба, тебе определенно нравится лапать меня. Ты уверен, что ты тоже не педик?

Когда он прикасался к этому мальчику, он ни в чем не был уверен.

– Это должно оскорбить меня? – спокойно сказал Роман. – К тому же, если я позволил тебе отсосать мне несколько раз, это еще не значит, что мне нравятся мужчины. У тебя хуесосные губы. И только.

Что-то погасло на лице Люка, в его глазах теперь отражалась уязвимость и боль. Неприятное чувство вкралось в живот Романа. От этого он еще больше разозлился. Да ебанный в рот. Он никогда не боялся причинять людям боль, и еще меньше его волновали их чувства.

– Ладно, – сказал Люк, отводя взгляд. – Ты прав. Я уже такое слышал.

Роман поджал губы.

– Отпусти, пожалуйста, – мягко сказал Люк, все еще отказываясь смотреть на него. – Я понимаю: я только пешка для тебя, и мне не стоит ожидать, что ты будешь относиться ко мне как к живому человеку. Я понял. Я понимаю…

Роман схватил его за голову и поцеловал, изливая всю свою злобу в этот жадный поцелуй.

 _Черт тебя побери._ Не так он собирался все сделать. Да, он планировал по полной запудрить Люку мозги, сделать его зависимым, чтобы он нуждался в нем. Он уже наполовину запрограммировал мальчика, чтобы тот жаждал его внимания, его поцелуев, его член. Определенно, он собирался когда-нибудь после его возвращения – спустя несколько _дней_ – поцеловать мальчика, сначала заставив Люка волноваться и сомневаться в себе.

Он не должен был вылизывать рот мальчика своим языком, стоило ему только вернуться домой. Он не должен был думать о губах и коже Люка во время бизнес-встреч. И он уж точно не должен был спешить обратно из аэропорта, словно чертов подросток, у которого бушуют гормоны, чтобы поскорее прикоснуться к мальчику.

Люк был неподвижен в течение в точности четырех секунд, после чего он восхитительно покорно прижался к его груди и начал сосать язык Романа с заглушенными стонами, которые напрямую действовали на член Романа. Ответная реакция Люка была не просто возбуждающей: она смыла все его сомнения и пробудила в нем жадность и голод. Блядь, он хотел уничтожить этого нелепого мальчишку, с его раздражающими ямочками и дурацкими губами, с его мягкими улыбками и мягким голосом, с его глупыми, сопливыми мечтами. Он хотел погубить его, разорвать его на куски и надеть ошейник с именем Романа…

Тяжело дыша, Роман оторвал свой рот, роняя Люка обратно на кровать.

Что за хуйня.

Он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, прежде чем, наконец, посмотреть на Люка. Он лежал, тяжело дыша, на кровати Романа, его губы были влажными и распухшими, его глаза блестели от желания, его член натягивал ткань его футболки. Последнее должно было остудить его, но эффект оказался противоположным.

_Я хочу трахнуть его._

Сила этого желания напугала его. Он сказал Люку правду: и хотя он не считал себя упертым гомофобом, Роман никогда до этого момента не понимал, почему кому-то нравилось трахаться с мужчинами. Волосатая, плоская грудь просто не привлекала его. Даже одно дело – выебать мужчину в рот – влажный рот был и вправду просто влажным ртом – но совершенно другое дело – это заниматься анальным сексом с мужчиной. Он никогда не думал, что ему захочется это сделать.

И все же, когда он опустил взгляд на молодого мужчину, развалившегося на его кровати, покрасневшего, красивого и возбужденного, единственное, что хотелось Роману – это взобраться на него, раздвинуть его ноги, засунуть свой хуй в него и трахать его часами. Несколько дней подряд.

Он не знал, что было написано у него на лице, но Люк тихо рассмеялся, хотя его смех и был больше похож на низкий стон.

– Ни за что. Забудь об этом, – сипло сказал он, его глаза потемнели, и были бездонными. – Я больше не позволяю сволочам-натуралам использовать меня.

Роман достал из прикроватной тумбочки бутылку смазки и презервативы. Он бросил бутылку Люку.

– Ты знаешь, что делать.

Мальчик открыл свой рот, потом закрыл его и яростно посмотрел на него. Его свирепые взгляды были такими же грозными, как взгляды недовольного котенка. Он был _очарователен_. Роман хотел сунуть свой член в каждую его дырку.

– Я не хочу этого, – прошептал Люк. – Если ты хочешь этого, тебе придется заставить меня силой.

Роман расстегнул большим пальцем пуговицу на ширинке.

– Я не в настроении сегодня играть в эту игру, – его глаза внимательно прошлись по гладким ногам Люка, его член заныл, когда он представил их обернутыми вокруг его талии. – Давай-ка без этой херни, хорошо? Я хочу трахнуть тебя. Ты хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя, даже если я и не тот самый прекрасный принц, с которым ты хочешь завести детей, – он презрительно усмехнулся, чувствуя вспышку раздражения. – Подготовь себя, – сказал он. Он мог бы и сам это сделать, но чем меньше он будет прикасаться к этому мальчику, тем будет лучше. Прикосновения к нему вызывали у него ебанное привыкание, а никотин был единственным наркотиком, который он разрешал себе.

Люк облизнул губы.

– А что, если я этого не сделаю?

– Ты пойдешь в свою комнату, а я найду приятную, согласную женщину, которая займет твое место, – сказал Роман, пожимая плечами и расстегивая ширинку. – Мне без разницы. – Это была ложь. Ему не нужна была ебанная дырка. Он хотел выебать _этого_ мальчика, почувствовать, как у него сорвет крышу под ним, от его члена.

Повисла пауза, потом еще одна.

Тело Романа напряглось, когда Люк потянулся за смазкой, кровь поспешила к его члену. Он оторвал свои глаза от него и продолжил раздеваться, делая все не спеша. Негоже будет показывать свое нетерпение. Он уже совершил достаточно ошибок. В его план сегодня не входило трахать сына Уитфорда. В его планы _вообще_ не входило трахать сына Уитфорда.

Как только он полностью разделся, он надел презерватив и позволил себе снова посмотреть на Люка.

Блядь.

Футболка Люка задралась к его груди, обнажив кремовую кожу на его животе, его твердый член, его красивые крепкие бедра и худые, мускулистые ноги, которые были, на удивление, длинными, несмотря на его средний рост. Его розовая дырка блестела от смазки, легко принимая три пальца. Он был просто великолепен: покрасневший и красивый, невинный ангел и блудник.

Темные, блестящие глаза встретились с глазами Романа. Люк прикусил нижнюю губу и начал двигать пальцами жестче, засовывая их глубже, тяжело дыша, глядя на Романа из-под ресниц.

– Хватит, – сказал Роман, намазывая себя смазкой. Его яйца уже ныли, пот скопился в бровях. – Вытащи пальцы.

Люк вытащил пальцы и вздохнул, ерзая, его дырка пульсировала вокруг пустоты. Его зрачки расширились, он смотрел на толстый член Романа с тем, что можно было назвать только голодом.

– Сними футболку. На четвереньки, – сказал Роман, сжимая свой член у основания. Это было не совсем то, что он хотел. Он хотел трахнуть мальчика на спине, сжимая его запястья и целуя его красивый рот. Он хотел наблюдать за каждой его реакцией и увидеть его лицо, когда он кончит. Поэтому он решил не делать этого. Чем более безличным это будет, тем лучше.

Люк встал на четвереньки и изогнул свою голую спину, его упругая задница повисла в воздухе. Охуеть.

Роман опустился на колени позади него и схватил его за бедра, наблюдая за тем, как молочная кожа покраснела от его пальцев. Он все еще мог остановиться. Он того гляди трахнет мужчину. Он того гляди засунет свой член в задницу другого мужчины.

Он не хотел останавливаться.

– Это ужасная идея, – прошептал Люк, переводя дыхание.

– Да, – согласился Роман и медленно начал вводить свой член.

Они оба низко простонали, Роман сжал зубы, когда его член оказался в плотных объятиях. Ему так сильно хотелось начать двигаться, так сильно хотелось _взять свое_.

Он не сдвинулся. Он стоял, не шевелясь, пот тек по его лбу.

Люк проскулил, уже обалдевшим голосом.

– Двигайся, – прошептал он, ерзая. – Пожалуйста.

– Нет, – сказал Роман. – Если ты хочешь, чтобы тебя выебали, тебе придется поработать для этого.

– Я не понимаю, – расстроенно сказал Люк и нетерпеливо зашевелил бедрами.

Роман хрипло хмыкнул, и вытащил свой член так, что только головка осталась внутри, не сводя глаз с того места, где соединялись их тела. Его член выглядел до неприличия огромным и красным между бледными ягодицами мальчика.

– Трахай себя моим членом, **_котенок_**. Делай то, что хочешь.

Люк издал тихий звук. Он устроился на подушке, тяжело вдыхая, и потом шлепнул свои бедра назад.

Роман прошипел, но остался стоять, не шевелясь, наблюдая за тем, как Люк трахал себя так, как ему нравилось. Он никак не наклонял свои бедра, позволяя Люку изгибаться и ерзать так, чтобы он мог попасть по своей простате. Уже скоро Люк насаживался на его член с лихорадочной интенсивностью, установив для них жестокий ритм, от которого изголовье кровати начало стучать об стену, пока он использовал член Романа снова и снова, тяжело дыша и немного постанывая.

Роман сжал зубы. Он уже заметил, что мальчик начал уставать, его дыхание становилось все более прерывистым, его руки и ноги тряслись от изнеможения. Ему пришлось задействовать весь свой самоконтроль, чтобы не толкнуться вперед своими бедрами, глубже в горячий и узкий канал.

– Пожалуйста, – сказал Люк, практически рыдая, когда его руки уже не выдержали. – Пожалуйста.

Роман наклонился вперед, так чтобы его грудь прижалась к спине Люка, так чтобы он полностью накрыл его, и потом резко двинул бедрами. Люк издал довольный звук и расслабился, когда Роман взял все в свои руки, врезаясь в него и вдавливая его в матрас при каждом толчке.

– О, Боже, – не очень громко сказал Люк, хотя он и стонал практически без остановки, пока Роман безжалостно вколачивал в него свои бедра, наслаждаясь видом своего члена, исчезающего и растянутой дырке Люка.

– Наслаждаешься собой? – низко сказал Роман, прижавшись ртом загривку мальчика. Ему нравилось, каким миниатюрным был Люк, до всех частей его тела можно было легко дотянуться. – Только гляньте на него, его ебет мужчина, который похитил его, а он еще и наслаждается этим, – он куснул ухо мальчика. – Какая же ты маленькая шлюшка. Не так ли, **_сучка_**? – он медленно вывел член, и резко толкнулся вперед.

Люк простонал, зарываясь лицом в подушку и поднимая задницу еще выше.

– Да, – промямлил он. – Продолжай.

Роман продолжил. Он сомневался, что вообще мог остановиться, все его чувства были сфокусированы на узкой дырке вокруг его пульсирующего члена, и пошлых стонах и вздохах Люка. Мальчик _на самом деле_ был на все готов ради члена; он совершенно точно ловил кайф от того, что его ебли грубо, его стоны становились все громче с каждым толчком, каждый раз, когда Роман называл его каким-нибудь оскорбительным словом. Ну и мелкий же извращенец.

Ошеломленно, Роман задумался, слышали ли его люди стоны Люка, смогли ли они догадаться, что их босс трахал своего заложника мужского пола. Пусть слышат. Он хотел, чтобы они услышали. Он хотел, чтобы все знали, как этому мальчику нравилось насаживаться на его член.

– Пожалуйста… пожалуйста, – хрипел Люк между стонами, пока Роман не сбавлял безжалостный ритм. – Прикоснись ко мне. Мне нужно.

Просунув руку под Люка, Роман обернул ладонь вокруг его члена и дернул несколько раз, жестко толкаясь внутрь него. Люк громко простонал и кончил, его дырка начала сжиматься вокруг члена Романа. Его трясло какое-то время, словно он был в состоянии шока, полностью выебанный, пока Роман продолжал трахать его во время его оргазма, гонясь за своим собственным, низкие стоны срывались с его уст. Люк полностью обмяк под ним, тяжело дыша, пока член Романа входил и выходил из него. Почти…

Роман прикусил загривок Люка, зарываясь лицом во влажные кудряшки, толкнулся еще пару раз и со стоном кончил в презерватив.

Долгое время он оставался неподвижным сверху на стройном теле, пытаясь успокоить свое сбившееся дыхание.

Наконец, он вытащил свой член, перевернулся и откинулся на спину, его грудь высоко вздымалась. Он завязал презерватив и бросил его в сторону мусорного ведра. Люк пошевелился рядом с ним и зарылся в бок Романа, прижимаясь щекой к его бицепсу.

Роман напрягся.

Он повернул голову. Глаза Люка были наполовину закрыты, лицо все еще красное, его золотые кудряшки выглядели чуть темнее от пота, на его пухлых губах играла ели заметная улыбка. Роман едва ли мог поверить, что это был тот самый мальчик, которого заводило то, что его называли блядью. Он был похож на сонного, удовлетворенного котенка. Он выглядел сытым и довольным.

Роман хотел оттолкнуть его.

Конечно, он этого не сделал. Так было хорошо. Так было превосходно, на самом деле. Это означало, что он не полностью разрушил свои планы. Роман мог стерпеть немного обнимашек после секса, если они так были нужны мальчику.

– Хорошо ебешься, – сонно сказал Люк, теребя пальцами редкую шевелюру на груди Романа. – Для мудака, гомофоба и натурала.

Роман засунул руку в волосы Люка.

– И сколько мудаков, гомофобов и натуралов ты переебал?

– Ты не первый, – пробормотал Люк, наклоняясь в сторону прикосновения.

Роман потянул за кудряшку.

– Что? – прошептал Люк, поднимая на него глаза. Его взгляд все еще был блестящим и мягким. – Ты думаешь, ты первый гетеросексуал, которого сбили с праведного пути мои «хуесосные губы»? – Люк улыбнулся, но улыбка получилась скованной.

Кто-то в прошлом причинил ему боль.

– Сбили с праведного пути? – сказал Роман. – Я взрослый человек, милый. Я полностью отвечаю за свои действия. Красивых губ недостаточно, чтобы повлиять на меня, если я сам не допущу это.

Люк как-то неуверенно посмотрел на него.

– Я трахнул тебя, потому что я хотел этого, – пояснил Роман, смотря ему в глаза. – Так просто. Любой, кто заявляет иначе – просто бесхребетный трус.

Люк хмыкнул.

– Пожалуйста, перестань говорить правильные вещи. Ты же злодей. Не отклоняйся от сценария.

– Даже злодеи иногда совершают наполовину правильные поступки.

– Не ты, – сказал Люк, сонно улыбаясь. – Ты должен все время вести себя как королевский мудак.

– Да? – сказал Роман, разглядывая глубокую ямочку на щеке мальчика.

– Ага, – торжественно сказал Люк, прежде чем зевнуть. – Мне кажется, я посплю прямо здесь, – пробормотал он, закрывая глаза.

– Да неужели? – сказал Роман, смотря на него с недоумением. Обычно, никто не осмеливался оставаться на ночь в его постели. Люди все прекрасно понимали.

– Если ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел, тебе придется отнести меня в мою комнату, – промямлил Люк. – После хорошего секса мои ноги всегда словно ватные. Так что это твоя вина.

– Значит, ты уже не боишься меня? – спросил Роман, чувствуя себя, к своему удивлению, скорее в веселом расположении духа, нежели раздраженным.

Люк открыл глаза и серьезно посмотрел на него.

– Ты и вправду иногда пугаешь меня до чертиков, – тихо сказал он. – Я знаю, что ты нехороший человек. Я знаю, что ты способен на ужасные вещи. Но физически, прямо сейчас, я чувствую себя в безопасности рядом с тобой. Хотя, это может и измениться, – он слабо улыбнулся. – Я не такой наивный, чтобы думать, что ты не причинишь мне боль, если решишь, что сможешь с помощью этого чего-то добиться.

Роман внимательно смотрел на него. Мальчик продолжал удивлять его. Он не ошибался: Роман не хотел причинять ему боль. Не в данную минуту.

– Ты можешь остаться, – наконец сказал он.

Кивая, Люк закинул руку на грудь Романа и прижался к нему ближе.

– Я люблю обнимашки, – сказал он, зевая. – Не принимай это на свой счет. Все, с кем я трахаюсь, знают, что им после секса придется терпеть это. Я самый большой монстр обнимашек, которого ты когда-либо встречал, – он закрыл глаза. – Спокойной ночи.

– Спокойной ночи, монстр обнимашек, – иронично сказал Роман и потянулся, чтобы выключить свет, оставляя лишь тускло гореть лампу на прикроватной тумбочке.

Какое-то время он спокойно дышал, пытаясь дистанцироваться от теплого мужского тела, прижимающегося к нему сбоку, от мягких кудряшек, которые он все еще сжимал в ладони.

Он только что переспал с мужчиной.

Роман ждал, но чувство неправильности произошедшего, которое он наполовину ожидал, так и не пришло. Секс был хорошим. Даже более чем.

Отбрасывая эту мысль, он сфокусировался на своих планах.

Мальчик уже почти в его руках.

Почти.

Роман повернулся и посмотрел на Люка. Он спал как дитя, наивно не подозревая, какого монстра он обнимал в данный момент.


	12. Chapter 12

Люк не мог дышать.

Или, скорее, он мог, но каждый вдох давался ему с огромным трудом, потому что он лежал, зарывшись лицом в подушку, и был придавлен чем-то большим и тяжелым.

Не успел его сонный мозг начать паниковать, как он учуял знакомый запах. Роман. Конечно, это был он.

Люк выдохнул и чуть ли не рассмеялся. Все это было так странно. Самое последнее, что он должен был почувствовать в данной ситуации, это облегчение. Он не мог быть настолько тупым, чтобы чувствовать себя в безопасности рядом с этим человеком, даже несмотря на фантастическую еблю, которая ему вчера перепала.

Мысли о прошлой ночи определенно не помогали ему с его утренним стояком. Ему также не помогало и то, что борода Романа царапала чувствительную кожу на его щеке каждый раз, когда он делал вдох. А что это…? Ага, твердый ствол, прижимающийся к его заднице, трудно было с чем-то спутать.

Кусая губу, Люк прислушался. Роман все еще спал, его дыхание было ровным и медленным. Он вжимал Люка в матрас, развалившись на нем почти всем своим телом, он был тяжелым и твердым в нужных местах. Его тело было таким мускулистым – тело _мужчины_ в самом расцвете сил, совершенно непохожее на тела парней его возраста, с которыми обычно спал Люк.

Боже, это все было так несправедливо. Люку всегда нравились мускулистые мужчины постарше, сволочи, начальники, мужчины, которые выглядели так, словно бы они могли раздавить тебя, даже не вспотев в процессе – и Роман был всем этим вместе взятым. Все равно, что Роман был идеальным сочетанием всех опасных черт, которые всегда привлекали Люка, хотя и не должны были.

Он не должен был позволить Роману трахнуть его. Он должен был уйти, когда Роман предоставил ему выбор, Люк знал это. Только вот он не хотел провести еще одну ночь под аккомпанемент женских стонов. Это _он_ был причиной той эрекции Романа. Она была его.

Круто. Похоже, что теперь у него появились собственнические чувства в отношении эрекции русского. Это было совершенно нормально.

Люк немного поерзал, пытаясь скинуть с себя Романа и вылезти из кровати, но это было совершенно безнадежное дело. Ему не только не удалось сделать это, но все это ерзанье лишь еще сильнее возбудило его, и Люк внезапно покраснел и начал учащенно дышать под Романом, не зная наверняка, хотел ли он в конечном итоге вылезти из-под русского, или нет. Ну что за бред, конечно, он хотел… он с трудом мог дышать, и он был липким внутри и снаружи. Но его предательское, глупое тело чувствовало себя совершенно комфортно, оставаясь на своем месте, под мужчиной, который черти по какой причине похитил его.

Он снова поерзал без особого энтузиазма, и его дыхание внезапно замерло в горле, когда эрекция Романа ткнулась между его ягодиц, цепляясь за край его дырки.

Роман издал низкий звук и напрягся напротив него, его дыхание уже не было ровным. Его зубы царапнули шею Люка.

– **_Хочу ебнуть тебя, Кудряшка_** , – сказал Роман по-русски все еще хриплым ото сна голосом. – **_Хочу трахнуть тебя без резинки._**

Люк вздрогнул. Он не до конца понял, что сказал Роман, но основную идею он уловил: Роман хотел трахнуть его без презерватива, и он использовал самые грубые русские слова, аналогичные английскому слову «fuck». Но это не слова шокировали его, а тот факт, что Люк тоже хотел этого, и _это_ потрясло его до глубины души. Секс без презерватива был самой глубочайшей формой близости, чем-то, что требовало полного доверия между партнерами. Люк никогда не позволял кому-то трахать себя без резинки. Хотеть этого с этим мужчиной был чистым безумием. Он что сошел с ума?

– Ты сейчас раздавишь меня, – пробормотал Люк, чувствуя себя сугубо дискомфортно.

Через несколько секунд Роман скатился с него и лег на бок, оперевшись на локоть.

Выдохнув, Люк повернул к нему голову. Роман внимательно изучал его, его голубые глаза были все еще мутными после сна, темная борода обрамляла его квадратную челюсть. Люк задумался, как эта борода будет чувствоваться между его ног.

– Даже не думай об этом, – сказал он, пытаясь не пялиться на широкие плечи и мускулистую грудь Романа слишком нагло. – Я не позволю тебе трахнуть меня без презерватива. Я никому никогда такое не позволяю.

Уголок рта Романа дернулся.

– Данная честь уготована твоему прекрасному принцу?

В его голосе абсолютно точно чувствовалась нотка ехидства, когда он произносил фразу «прекрасный принц».

Люк нахмурился.

– Может быть, а может и нет. Но человеку, который каждую ночь трахает новую женщину, определенно не позволено делать это.

Ублюдок даже широко улыбнулся.

– Ты такой милый, когда ревнуешь. – Не успел Люк сказать ему, что это полный бред, Роман наклонился к нему и облизнул уголок его губ. – Иди, почисти зубы. Я хочу поцеловать твой красивый рот.

– Не то чтобы твое утреннее дыхание благоухало розами, – пробурчал Люк, хотя утреннее дыхание Романа вполне его устраивало.

– От злодеев должно плохо пахнуть, – сказал Роман с каменно серьезным лицом. – Это написано в последнем издании «Как быть злым для чайников».

Люк не мог сдержать смешок.

Роман смотрел на него со странным выражением лица.

– У тебя есть тридцать секунд, чтобы почистить зубы, Кудряшка. Потом ты вернешься сюда, сядешь на мой член и будешь сосать мой язык.

Выглядело довольно унизительно, как быстро Люк выпрыгнул из кровати и прямиком побежал в ванну.

По крайней мере, потом Люк утешал сам себя, у него нашлось достаточно силы воли, чтобы настоять на презервативе.

Это было слабое утешение.


	13. Chapter 13

– Напомни Сергею, чтобы он как можно быстрее завершил сделку с Газпромом, – сказал Роман, не отводя глаз от своего компьютера. – К концу месяца я ожидаю подробный отчет. Есть новости от Анны?

Влад замялся, размышляя, стоило ли ему рассказать Роману о том, как Анна удивилась тому факту, что ее босс, который вечно любил все контролировать, в этот раз отсутствовал на важных переговорах.

Но опять же, в последние дни все здесь было шиворот, блядь, навыворот.

– Она делает все возможное, – ответил Влад, решив, что лучше не стоит искушать судьбу. Трудно предугадать, как может отреагировать Роман. – Она говорит, что переговоры идут достаточно хорошо.

Роман прогудел.

– Что-нибудь еще?

– Служба Внешней Разведки Великобритании наводила о нас справки.

Роман поднял глаза.

– Опять?

Влад кивнул, хмурясь.

– Не похоже, что они нас подозревают – у них на нас ничего нет – но они попросили встретиться с вами. Судя по всему, вы были последним человеком, который видел Люка Уитфорда перед его исчезновением месяц назад.

– Я уже рассказал все, что знал, российской полиции, – сказал Роман, смерив его холодным взглядом. – СВР может расспросить их. Почему ты грузишь меня всем этим?

Влад поджал губы.

– Вам не кажется, что вы должны согласиться на встречу? Чтобы развеять все подозрения?

– Я – генеральный директор огромного количества корпораций по всему миру, – медленно сказал Роман, словно бы разжевывая маленькому ребенку. – Мое расписание забито на месяцы вперед. С учетом того, что я практически не знаю пропавшего человека, и провел в его компании в общей сложности пять минут, если я после неофициальной просьбы соглашусь на встречу, это вызовет еще больше подозрений. У меня железобетонное алиби.

– Да, но… Может быть, Уитфорд рассказал им о ваших натянутых отношениях с ним, – сказал Влад. – Если он это сделал, то они знают, что у вас есть мотив.

– Ричард Уитфорд влипнет еще серьезней, чем я, если он не будет держать язык за зубами, – сказал Роман, прежде чем снова перевести взгляд на свой компьютер. – Ты можешь идти.

Когда Влад не сдвинулся с места, Роман снова поднял на него глаза.

– Что-то еще?

Влад прикусил внутреннюю стенку щеки.

– Я не могу ждать целый день, Влад, – сказал Роман.

– Прошло уже больше месяца, с тех пор как мы схватили мальчика, – запинаясь, сказал Влад. – И вы все еще никак не использовали его.

Роман сверлил его своими бледными глазами.

Влад сглотнул, напоминая себе, что после смерти Миши он был ближе всех к Роману, практически его другом.

– Ты просишь, чтобы я отчитался перед тобой? – наконец сказал Роман низким и с виду спокойным голосом.

Влада этим было не одурачить.

– Совсем нет, – быстро сказал он. – Просто… Я волнуюсь. Чем дольше мы держим его здесь, тем это рискованнее. По крайней мере, позвольте мне переместить его в более отдаленное, безопасное место… может быть на конспиративную квартиру рядом с Омском или…

– Нет.

Влад подождал, но когда дальнейшего объяснения не последовало, он заскрежетал зубами. Не то чтобы он считал, что он должен был быть в курсе всех планов Романа, но эта проблема была, как бы, его работой. Он должен был знать обо всех потенциальных рисках для безопасности, и мальчик, который на данный момент был заперт в комнатах Романа, представлял собой довольно серьезную угрозу, чем дольше он оставался в доме так близко к Санкт-Петербургу. Влад хоть и был уверен в своих людях, он также не мог не допускать возможности утечки информации.

– Но… – попытался он снова. – Мальчик…

Роман поедал его суровым взглядом.

– Мальчик не является твоей проблемой. Свободен.

Натянуто кивнув, Влад вышел из комнаты.

Вернувшись в диспетчерскую, он сел на стул и тупо уставился в экраны камер видеонаблюдения.

Спустя несколько минут он ввел пароль на клавиатуре и открыл камеру видеонаблюдения в комнате мальчишки Уитфорда.

Мальчик лежал, развалившись в кровати, и читал книгу. Влад нахмурился: он не помнил, чтобы в той комнате были книги.

Он еще какое-то время разглядывал картинку на экране, все больше недоумевая из-за того, как комфортно выглядел мальчик для человека, который был заложником.

Влад уже готов был закрыть окно камеры, как вдруг англичанин отвлекся от своей книги и посмотрел в сторону двери.

Роман вошел в комнату и сказал что-то. Видео было без звука, так что Влад мог лишь догадываться, что было сказано. Люк ответил и, поджав губы, снова перевел глаза на свою книгу. Сняв пиджак, Роман подошел к кровати и поднял ладонью голову мальчика. Мальчишка Уитфорд яростно посмотрел на него, складывая губы дудочкой.

У Влада отвалилась челюсть, когда мальчик практически запрыгнул на его босса и поцеловал его, оборачивая ноги вокруг талии Романа.

Значит, мальчик был геем. Теперь становилось понятно, почему Влад рядом с ним чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

Презрительно усмехаясь, Влад ждал, что Роман отшвырнет пидора от себя и врежет ему кулаком по лицу.

Но только вот, Роман ответил на поцелуй, положив руки на задницу Люка.

Что за хуйня.

Серьезно, что за хуйня.

Когда Роман толкнул мальчика на матрас и забрался на него сверху, Влад закрыл видео и тупо начал пялиться на темный экран.

Он заметил, что что-то изменилось, когда Роман перестал каждую ночь трахать новую бабу, но он даже и подумать не мог _о таком_ , после того, как Роман отчитал его за то, что его немного отвлекал от работы этот пидор.

 _Ебанный лицемер,_ мрачно подумал Влад, чувствуя, как туго скрутило его желудок.


	14. Chapter 14

_Один месяц спустя_

Прижимаясь лицом к жестким волосам на широкой груди Романа, Люк думал о том, как это вообще было возможно, что он мог чувствовать себя так хорошо с человеком, который по всем параметрам был противоположностью всего того, что он хотел в мужчине.

Было немного жутко от того, насколько они с Романом идеально подходили друг другу в постели. Не то чтобы у Люка в прошлом был плохой сексуальный опыт – совсем нет – но это было что-то особенное. Это было такое сильное притяжение, от которого он чувствовал себя все равно, что под кайфом, когда Роман прикасался к нему, и ужасно изголодавшимся, когда русский этого не делал. Это опьяняло. Это пугало. Его пугало то, как хорошо Роман мог читать язык его тела и играть на нем, как на музыкальном инструменте: он командовал им, когда Люк хотел, чтобы им воспользовались и приказывали ему, он был нежным и понимающим, когда Люк нуждался в объятиях и ласке, и он был восхитительно жестоким и пугающим, когда Люк был в настроении притворяться, что он не хотел этого (с Романом он всегда хотел).

Самым пугающим было то, что это было взаимным. Люк так же хорошо подстраивался под Романа. Когда Роман был в плохом настроении, Люк внезапно становился податливым и до крайней степени покорным, позволяя Роману метить его и вымещать свое расстройство на нем – и _его самого вело от этого_. Он получал наслаждение, ублажая Романа, что было… ага, возможно, настоящим безумием.

Хотя, самым безумным было то, что он даже не мог заявить, что ему врали или каким-то образом им пользовались. Роман не притворялся тем, кем он не был. Люк не стал внезапно думать, что Роман был хорошим человеком, которого просто неправильно поняли. Роман не был хорошим человеком; Люк абсолютно точно знал это, и все же это не меняло того факта, как безумно сильно его тянуло к нему.

– Ты – зло, – пробормотал он в грудь Романа. – Как тебе удалось превратить меня в такого нимфомана?

Он скорее почувствовал, нежели услышал смех Романа.

– Я не виноват, что ты такой маленький извращенец, **_Кудряшка_**.

– Что это значит? – пробурчал Люк, даже не пытаясь отрицать часть про «маленького извращенца». – Я не знаю этого слова, – оно было похоже на ласкательное слово. Люк надеялся, что оно не было лаской. Роман был склонен использовать ласкательные слова, чтобы поглумиться, и это было неприятно.

Роман потянул его за волосы.

– Это значит «кудрявый». Или что-то типа того.

Супер. Еще одно глумливое ласкательное слово.

– Я начинаю думать, что ты зациклился на моих волосах, – сказал Люк.

– С чего ты это решил? – сказал Роман, расчесывая пальцами его кудряшки.

Они погрузились в тишину, которая не должна была быть такой комфортной.

– Ты когда-нибудь убивал? – прошептал Люк, проводя пальцами вниз по мускулистой руке Романа.

– Да, – ответил Роман.

По спине Люка пробежала дрожь. Сам по себе, ответ Романа не удивил его: он был бы даже больше удивлен, если бы русский ответил нет, но то, как спокойно Роман признался ему в этом, пиздец как пугало.

Люк посмотрел на татуировку на руке Романа: единственное слово **_«Помни»_** , написанное по-русски. Люк не знал, какая история скрывалась за этой татуировкой, но она была похожа на хороший совет для него: он никогда не должен был забывать, на что был способен этот человек.

– Ты имеешь в виду лично, или, отдав приказ? – спросил Люк.

– А есть разница? – сказал Роман очень сухим тоном. – Убийство есть убийство, и не важно, чьи руки совершили его. Но, отвечая на твой вопрос, и так, и так.

Люк провел пальцами ниже, к ладони Романа. Рука, которая убила кого-то. Рука, которая только легчайшим прикосновением могла превратить его в трясущееся, безмозглое создание.

– Это сложно? – сказал Люк. – Отнять чью-то жизнь?

– Иногда, – сказал Роман спустя несколько секунд. – Но большинство тех, кого я убил, были мразями, так что я не страдаю от бессонницы по ночам, вспоминая их. Кроме того, тогда я работал на ФСБ, так что все было совершенно законно. – Почему-то тон его голоса стал практически насмешливым, когда он произнес слово «законно».

– ФСБ? – спросил Люк.

– Федеральная Служба Безопасности, – объяснил Роман.

– Бывший КГБ?

– Да.

Люк нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить все, что он знал о русских военных агентствах. Разве президент России десять лет назад не был серьезно связан с ФСБ?

– Это там ты познакомился с президентом? – сказал Люк.

– Помимо всего прочего, – ответил Роман, после чего прошептал: – **_Любопытной Варваре…_**

Люк поднял на него взгляд.

– Что?

– Старая русская поговорка, – сказал Роман, его голубые глаза переливались весельем. – По сути, она означает то же самое, что и «От любопытства кошка сдохла». Очень мудрая поговорка, тебе не кажется?

– Ты угрожаешь мне? – сказал Люк, широко улыбаясь.

Глаза Романа на секунду задержались на его улыбающихся губах.

– Не в данную минуту.

Люк сложил руки на широкой груди Романа и положил подбородок сверху на них.

– Ты типа как босс мафии, или что-то типа того?

Роман рассмеялся, откидывая голову назад.

– Что такого смешного? – спросил Люк, бросая в его сторону глубоко оскорбленный взгляд. – Ты будешь отрицать, что ты являешься боссом организованной преступности? Это ведь почти то же самое, что и мафия?

Роман все еще выглядел довольным.

– Я не думаю о себе в таких терминах. Я зарабатываю деньги, у меня очень хорошо получается зарабатывать деньги, и иногда то, как я их зарабатываю, не совсем незаконно. Чем больше у тебя денег, тем ты более могущественный и влиятельный, и тем больше у тебя врагов. Чем больше у тебя врагов, тем более жестоким и осторожным ты должен быть. Иначе, другие люди захотят избавиться от тебя.

Люк нахмурился, размышляя над словами Романа.

– Я никогда не думал об этом в подобном ключе, – он посмотрел на Романа. – Тебе не надоедает? – мягко сказал он. – Разве тебе не бывает одиноко? Для чего тебе вообще нужно столько денег?

Роман бросил на него нечитаемый взгляд. Он нежно провел костяшками пальцев по щеке Люка.

– Детка, ты уверен, что ты сын Ричарда Уитфорда?

Люк почувствовал, как к его лицу прилила краска. Он не совсем понимал почему. Это была даже не самая идиотская ласка, которую когда-либо использовал Роман.

– Ты намекаешь, что мой отец такой же? – спросил Люк.

Что-то холодное и жесткое блеснуло в глазах Романа.

– В какой-то степени, мы с твоим отцом из одного теста сделаны.

– Я знаю, – сказал Люк. – То есть, я уже долгое время подозревал, что он проворачивает темные делишки. Я был бы дураком, если бы совсем не замечал этого, – Люк замялся, прежде чем встретиться глазами с пристальным взглядом Романа. – Что мой отец сделал тебе?

Роман закрыл глаза, всем своим видом показывая, что ему неинтересно было продолжать эту тему. Люк удивился, когда он все же ответил.

– Он думал, что мне можно было соврать. В результате, он поставил меня в очень щекотливое положение, и в итоге я оказался в долгу у тех людей, которым мне не хотелось быть должным.

Люк нахмурил брови.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? Что он сделал?

Он уже начал думать, что Роман не ответит ему, когда русский, наконец, заговорил.

– У меня очень мало принципов и ограничений, – сказал Роман. – Но все, кто ведет со мной дела, знают, что я их не нарушаю. Твой отец заставил меня невольно нарушить одно из моих правил.

– Теперь я умираю от любопытства, – сказал Люк, стуча кончиками пальцев по груди Романа.

Роман открыл глаза, уголок его рта подернулся.

– Помнишь, что случается с любопытными котятами?

– Кошками, – поправил его Люк.

– Котята это маленькие кошки, – сказал Роман с абсолютно серьезным лицом.

– Я не маленькая кошка, – сказал Люк и тут же рассмеялся. – К тому же, этот разговор абсолютно нелепый, а злодеям не разрешено быть нелепыми. Ты опять отклоняешься от сценария.

– Может быть, я не злодей, – прошептал Роман, прочесывая пальцами по волосам Люка. – Может, меня просто неправильно поняли.

Люк фыркнул.

– Ну да. Так что точно сделал мой отец?

С лица Романа исчезли все следы веселья.

– У нас был договор. Уитфорду нужно было безопасно доставить в несколько европейских стран тонны нелегальных товаров из Кыргызстана и Узбекистана, – он слабо пожал плечами. – Ты можешь почти за бесплатно ввести контрабанду в эти страны, если знаешь нужных людей. Это бизнес, ни больше, ни меньше, и пока эти товары не являются наркотиками, мне все равно, что это. Товары Уитфорда были загружены на мой поезд. За определенную плату, конечно.

Люку не нравилось, как развивалась эта история.

– Что случилось?

Роман поджал губы.

– Мои поезда охраняются, но обычно, это просто предосторожность, если, конечно, это не что-то особенно важное – поезда не проверяются и всегда безопасно проходят через границы. Вот только в тот раз, в Польше на поезд напали. Вагон взорвался, четверо моих людей погибли, и вся эта авария привлекла слишком много внимания к поезду. Его обыскали и нашли тонны кокаина, – взгляд Романа ожесточился. – Кокаин абсолютно точно в сделку не входил.

Люк вздрогнул, припоминая кое-что из той информации, что он собрал на Романа перед их встречей: отец Романа погиб от передозировки.

– Но я не нашел даже намека на этот скандал, когда наводил о тебе справки, так что, ты, должно быть, замял его?

– Конечно, я замял его. Но это было непросто, потому что погибли люди. И я не занимаюсь перевозкой наркотиков, так что у меня не было нужных связей. В итоге, я потратил миллионы, чтобы замести все под ковер, и оказался в долгу у людей, которым мне не хотелось быть должным. Хуже того, вся эта заварушка подмочила мою… деловую репутацию в определенных кругах. В этом деле, ты не захочешь, чтобы все знали тебя как человека, который попадает впросак. Твоему отцу повезло, и все закончилось для него без каких бы то ни было последствий, хотя именно он был виноват во всем этом, – что-то уродливое блеснуло в бледных глазах Романа. – Это должна была быть обычная транспортировка, ничего опасного. Иногда случайных происшествий невозможно избежать, но те люди не подписывались на подобную херню. У некоторых из них были семьи. Это не Уитфорду пришлось объяснять детишкам, почему им теперь придется расти без отцов.

Люк сглотнул, почувствовав, как его начало мутить. Он знал, что его отец не был святым, но такое… такого он не ожидал. Одно дело догадываться, и совсем другое – знать наверняка.

Оценивающий взгляд, которым пришпилил его Роман, вывел его из равновесия.

– Что ты будешь делать, когда унаследуешь бизнес своего отца и все, что с ним связано? Пойдешь по его стопам?

Люк поймал свою губу между зубов.

– Я старался не думать слишком часто об этом, если честно, – он хмыкнул из-за собственной наивности. – Но теперь… Я не думаю, что я смогу делать то, что делает он, что делаешь ты. Я не… я не святой, или типа того, я понимаю, что иногда нужно быть безжалостным, чтобы добиться успеха, но у меня есть свои ограничения, – он криво улыбнулся. – Я не подхожу на роль преступного авторитета. Я позабочусь о том, чтобы компания приносила доход легальными способами. Я неплохой бизнесмен. Может быть, Уитфорд Индастрис и не будет такой же прибыльной, как раньше, но я не жадный.

– Такой же прибыльной, как и раньше, – сухо сказал Роман. – Ты вообще понимаешь, о каких деньгах ты говоришь?

Люк широко улыбнулся.

– О чрезмерном количестве, которое я никогда не смогу потратить? Я же сказал тебе: я не жадный. Того, что я миллионер, достаточно для меня. Я не хочу постоянно оглядываться за плечо, ожидая получить нож в спину. Я хочу жить полной жизнью, быть счастливым и делать то, что мне хочется делать.

Ироничная улыбка подернула губы Романа.

– Да, ты хочешь выйти замуж за порядочного мужчину и усыновить два с половиной ребенка.

Люк улыбнулся. Он отказывался стыдиться этого.

– Нет, по крайней мере, четырех детей. Во мне много любви, которой я хочу поделиться. И я предпочитаю суррогатную беременность усыновлению, хотя, я и не против усыновления.

Роман разглядывал его со странным выражением на лице.

– А я буду приглашен на свадьбу? – наконец спросил он, его взгляд, как никогда, невозможно было прочесть.

Забавное чувство осело на дне желудка Люка. В своих фантазиях он всегда представлял свою свадьбу как яркое, похожее на сказку событие: великолепный мужчина без лица, стоящий рядом с ним, пока они произносят свои клятвы, и они по уши влюблены друг в друга. Присутствие Романа в этой яркой, счастливой мечте, было, почему-то, невероятно раздражающим.

– Хмм, – сказал Люк. – Это было бы немного неловко, тебе не кажется? Обычно люди не приглашают своих… – он замялся и покраснел. Кем именно Роман был для него? – …мужчин, с которыми они переспали в прошлом, на свою свадьбу.

– Мужчин, с которыми он переспали _в прошлом_ , – повторил Роман, веселье снова сверкнуло на его лице. Он положил ладонь на поясницу Люка, ее вес уже был для него знакомым. – Ты намекаешь на то, что в день своей свадьбы ты не раздвинешь для меня свои ножки?

Люк брызнул слюной.

– Конечно, я этого не сделаю! За кого ты меня принимаешь?

Пальцы Романа скользнули ниже и прикоснулись к расслабленной, скользкой дырке Люка. Люк поборол желание заерзать. Он все еще был нежным и чувствительным после секса. Он злобно посмотрел на Романа.

Роману хватило наглости улыбнуться.

– Ты уверен, что ты этого не сделаешь? – сказал он разговорным тоном, массируя дырку Люка и дразня слишком чувствительный край, засовывая кончик пальца внутрь и наружу. – Ты будешь таким разодетым и красивым, может даже в белом костюме, – сказал Роман, дразня его дрожащий вход. – Твой прекрасный принц будет ждать тебя у алтаря, – он засунул палец глубже, восхитительно растягивая его. Боже.

– Но ты будешь опаздывать, – сказал Роман, всовывая и высовывая палец, но избегая простаты Люка. – Ты будешь опаздывать, потому что ты будешь слишком занят, стоня подо мной.

– Нет, – вымучил из себя Люк. У него болезненно стояло, несмотря на то, что он кончил двадцать минут назад. Одна мысль о том, что Роман будет трахать его, пока его любимый будет ждать его, была грязной, неправильной и… – Нет, – сказал он дрожащим голосом, который треснул, когда Роман добавил еще один палец.

– Да, – Роман немного изогнул пальцы. Люк вздрогнул, с его губ слетел стон. – Да, прямо вот так. Ты всегда готов раздвинуть передо мной свои ножки, и всегда будешь.

– Нет…

– Да, это так, – резко сказал Роман. Он надавил пальцами на простату Люка, еще раз, и еще раз. – Твой прекрасный принц будет ждать тебя у алтаря, пока мой хуй будет в тебе, и ты будешь умолять меня, чтобы я ебал тебя жестче. В конце концов, он пойдет искать тебя, и тогда он узнает, какая ты на самом деле грязная маленькая шлюшка.

Люк издал низкий стон и куснул Романа за грудь. Он схватился за маленький твердый сосок и жадно начал сосать его, пока его задница сжималась вокруг безжалостных пальцев Романа. Он почувствовал, что того гляди начнет всхлипывать, его дырка была нежной и болезненно чувствительной после нескольких часов, проведенных в постели, и теперь это… Боже. Он двинулся назад на пальцы, чтобы они проникли глубже, но Роман сжал его кудряшки еще сильнее, не позволяя ему пошевелиться.

– И знаешь, что самое интересное, котенок? – хрипло сказал Роман, трахая его уже тремя пальцами. – Даже несмотря на то, что твой жених будет наблюдать за тобой, ты будешь не в состоянии перестать умолять меня ебать тебя. Ты кончишь, прижавшись ко мне, со стоном выкрикивая _мое_ имя, – он нажал пальцами на простату Люка, и Люк увидел в глазах звезды. Он заскулил и кончил, его дырка сжалась вокруг пальцев Романа.

К тому моменту, как он снова смог соображать, Роман уже вытащил из него свои пальцы и лежал, сложив свои мускулистые руки за головой, олицетворяя собой картину мужской беззаботности и холодной уверенности в себе, подозрительно похожую на самодовольство.

– Я ненавижу тебя, – с чувством сказал Люк, его голос звучал надломлено и резко. Он даже не мог понять, почему он того гляди готов был заплакать. – Поцелуй меня, – внезапно сказал он. – Пожалуйста.

С непроницаемым лицом Роман быстро оглядел его, после чего перекатил их на бока, прижался ко рту Люка и поцеловал его мягко и нежно. Люк расплавился от поцелуя, зарывшись рукой в короткие волосы Романа, притягивая его ближе, сверху на него, дрожь от нужды сотрясала его тело.

Он недовольно хныкнул, когда Роман перестал целовать его.

– Я уезжаю в Швейцарию, – сказал Роман, глядя сверху на него. – Меня не будет шесть дней.

Люк почувствовал тяжесть в желудке. Он просто… Он просто не горел желанием пялиться всю неделю на все те же четыре стены.

Роман нежно провел большим пальцем по его губе.

– Ты поедешь со мной.

О.

– Хорошо, – прошептал он, слабая улыбка подернула его губы.


	15. Chapter 15

Влад влетел в кабинет Романа.

– Вы что, шутите!

Только когда его босс поднял на него с компьютера свои суровые глаза, Влад понял, какой серьезный промах он совершил.

– Прошу прощения? – сказал Роман.

Влад заставил себя, не отводя глаз, встретиться с пожирающим взглядом своего босса.

– Извините, Роман Данилович, но я не могу согласиться с вашим решением взять мальчика с собой в Швейцарию. Это огромный риск для безопасности… его могут заметить в аэропорту или…

– Должен ли я напоминать тебе, что мы полетим на моем личном самолете? – сказал Роман. – Никто не посмеет досмотреть его. Ты лично убедишься в этом.

– Конечно, – сказал Влад, проглатывая свои протесты.

Внимательный взгляд Романа стал острым и пронзительным.

– Если ты хочешь сказать что-то, говори.

Влад замялся, в неуверенности, как поднять тему.

– Вы трахаете мальчишку Уитфорда.

В бледных глазах Романа не блеснуло ни намека на удивление или стыд. Лицо Романа _ничего_ не выдало.

– Да, – сказал он. – К чему ты клонишь?

Влад не помнил, чтобы когда-нибудь чувствовал себя так некомфортно в присутствии Романа.

– Я не знал, что вам… нравятся мужчины.

– Я не знал, что я должен был проинформировать тебя о том, чем я занимаюсь в постели, Влад, – дружелюбно сказал Роман, хотя взгляд его глаз был каким угодно, но уж точно не дружелюбным.

Тяжело сглатывая, Влад сделал шаг назад.

– Конечно, нет…

– Но если тебе так интересно, мне не нравятся мужчины.

Влад нахмурился.

– Но… что же насчет мальчика?

Прикуривая сигарету, Роман откинулся в кресле и спокойно оглядел его.

– К концу года, Уитфорд Индастрис будет моей. Все, что я делаю с Люком Уитфордом, делается с расчетом на это. Это все, что я скажу на эту тему. Это понятно?

– Да, – сказал Влад, пряча свою довольную улыбку. Нужно было быть идиотом, чтобы хотя бы на секунду усомниться в Романе. Конечно, Роман не был влюблен в мальчика. Теперь, только мысль об этом казалась смехотворной. Роман не был голубым.

И все же, он не совсем понимал, почему это было необходимо – тащить мальчика с собой в Швейцарию.

– Где мы вообще будем держать его? – спросил Влад. – Вы будете с Анастасией и…

– Он будет жить в моем домике у озера.

Влад побледнел.

– Вы же это не серьезно. Что, если ваша…

– Он останется в моем доме, – повторил Роман с завершенностью в голосе.

– Понятно, – неохотно сказал Влад. – Но я просто хочу, чтобы вы знали, что я считаю, что это очень плохая идея. Из соображений безопасности, и по другим причинам.

– Принято к сведению, – сказал Роман, переводя свой внимательный взгляд обратно на компьютер.

Поняв, что разговор закончен, Влад повернулся, чтобы уйти.

– Владислав.

Он остановился, посмотрел обратно на Романа и вздрогнул, встретившись с ним глазами.

– Если ты опять начнешь шпионить за мной, – мягко сказал Роман, – я могу забыть, о твоей верности, которую ты демонстрировал мне последние пятнадцать лет. Незаменимых людей не бывает. Ни даже таких, как ты.

Влад коротко кивнул и поспешил как можно скорее выйти из комнаты.

Пока он шагал по коридору, он никак не мог избавиться от неприятного чувства, засевшего у него в животе. Роман, может быть, и не был влюблен в мальчика, но он, блядь, определенно, вел себя очень странно, когда дело касалось его. С того момента, как этот мальчишка из Англии появился в этом доме, Роман, похоже, с каждым днем все меньше и меньше стал доверять Владу.

Во всем этом был виноват Люк Уитфорд.


	16. Chapter 16

Озеро Женева было восхитительным – по крайней мере, та его часть, которой Люк мог любоваться из окна своей спальни. Ну, технически, это была спальня Романа, но, поскольку Роман обычно отсутствовал большую часть дня, возвращаясь только поздно вечером, Люк стал думать об этой комнате как о своей.

Он с тоской разглядывал красивые горы, находящиеся в отдалении, не совсем понимая, зачем вообще Роман привез его в Швейцарию: Люк целыми днями был один.

Ему необходимо было сбежать. Он обязательно должен был сделать это.

Потому что он был напуган. Напуган из-за того, что с ним происходило. Напуган, потому что с каждой проходящей неделей ему было все сложнее оправдать то, что он чувствовал, находясь рядом с Романом. Напуган, что завтра он проснется и забудет, что у него есть жизнь на родине. Жизнь, к которой он хотел бы вернуться. Он был напуган, что забудет, кем он был.

Напуган, что было уже поздно.

Он уже начал замечать изменения в себе.

Он все время носил одежду Романа, и ему это _нравилось_. Кожа на его лице и бедрах была практически всегда раздражена от поцелуев Романа, и он _обожал_ это. Его тело было усеяно засосами, царапинами и самыми разнообразными синяками, на которые он не переставал любоваться в восхищении. Роман ебал его так часто и так основательно, что Люку теперь даже практически уже не нужна была подготовка. Его пугало то, как идеально они подходили друг другу в постели. Люк всегда любил секс, но секс никогда не был для него таким: таким наркотическим, таким _необходимым_. Никогда до этого он не чувствовал, словно руки мужчины были, блядь, созданы специально для его тела.

От этого ему было жутко. Он не должен был себя так чувствовать, не с этим человеком.

Люк оторвался от своих мыслей и вздрогнул, услышав звук у двери.

Его сердцебиение участилось, и Люк повернулся, когда открылась дверь.

Но это был не Роман.

Это была молодая женщина. Она разглядывала его, разинув рот.

Он тоже начал разглядывать ее.

Она была довольно симпатичной, у нее были темные волосы и темные глаза, в которых можно было заметить замешательство. В ней было что-то знакомое, но он никак не мог понять, что.

– О, – пробубнила она по-русски. – Ну, этого я точно не ожидала, – она подошла ближе, с любопытством разглядывая Люка.

– Привет, – сказал Люк, стягивая футболку Романа вниз, внезапно засмущавшись из-за своих голых ног. Кто она? Как она вошла в комнату? Насколько Люку было известно, только у Романа была ключ-карта к этой комнате. К тому же, дом строго охранялся. – Ты кто?

Ее брови поползли вверх.

– _Ты_ кто? Это мой дом.

Желудок Люка сжался в тревожный узел. Ее дом? У Романа что… была жена, о которой никто не знал?

Не успел он сформулировать ответ, как послышался звук шагов, и в дверном проеме появился очень бледный Влад.

– Анастасия, вы не должны быть здесь, – сказал он ей на русском. – Роман разозлится… он уже злился. Я позвонил ему.

Женщина – Анастасия, судя по всему – положила руки на бедра.

– Я тоже злюсь, – фыркнула она. Она указала на Люка. – Кто он? Что он делает в спальне моего брата?

Брата? Это сестра Романа?

Влад поджал губы, бросая грозный взгляд в сторону Люка.

– Он гость, – сказал он, хватая Анастасию за руку и пытаясь вывести ее за дверь.

Но Анастасия уперлась.

– Я не дура, Владик. Какой такой гость будет жить в спальне Романа, одетый лишь в то, что похоже на футболку моего брата?

Влад потер загривок, избегая смотреть на эту женщину. Внезапно Люк почувствовал, как его лицо начало загораться.

Анастасия перевела взгляд с Влада на Люка, после чего ее губы сложились в букву О. Тут же, ленивая улыбка растянулась у нее на лице.

– Да ладно? Мой старомодный, гетеросексуальный брат спит с парнем? – ее широкая улыбка исчезла, когда она вгляделась в лицо Люка. – _С мальчиком?_ Тебе хоть есть восемнадцать? – сказала она по-английски. Так же как и ее брат, она говорила совершенно без акцента. – Я не знала, что моему брату нравятся несовершеннолетние, а уж тем более мужского пола.

– Со мной уже можно спать, – сказал Люк, вздыхая. – Мне двадцать три.

– Ха, – сказала она, в ее голосе чувствовались удивление и веселье. – Но ты все еще гораздо моложе Ромы. И у тебя все еще отсутствуют сиськи.

– Анастасия Даниловна, вы должны сейчас же уйти. Пожалуйста, – похоже, Влад был на грани нервного срыва.

– Почему? – сказала Анастасия. – Может быть, я хочу познакомиться с человеком, из-за которого мой брат каждый вечер оставляет свою семью и не участвует в важных свадебных репетициях, – она лучезарно улыбнулась, подошла и протянула Люку руку. – Анастасия Демидова, также известная как Анастасия Лугова, и скоро стану Анастасией Бернард. Приятно познакомиться.

– Взаимно, – сказал Люк, после того как он слегка отошел от удивления. Роман приехал сюда на свадьбу своей сестры. – Меня зовут Люк…

– Как мило, что ты нашла время, чтобы заскочить ко мне, Настя, – сказал тихий, знакомый голос.

Улыбка Анастасии замерла. Она была похожа на вора, пойманного с поличным.

Роман подошел к ней, взял ключ-карту из ее руки и положил ее к себе в карман.

– Объяснись-ка, – сказал он очень мягко.

Она сглотнула.

– Мне было просто любопытно, Рома. Мне было любопытно, почему ты никогда не остаешься на ночь с семьей.

– Любопытно, – повторил Роман. – А что, если бы ты напоролась в этом доме на что-нибудь или на кого-нибудь опасного? Тогда что? – его голос ожесточился, когда его сестра ничего не ответила. – Ты рисковала не только своей собственной безопасностью, но и безопасностью всей нашей семьи. Есть вещи, которые ты не понимаешь, Настя. Вещи, от которых я пытаюсь оградить тебя по определенным причинам. Где твой телохранитель?

– Рома…

– Иди домой, – выдавил Роман, на его скуле пульсировал мускул. – Влад проводит тебя.

– Роман, – снова попыталась ответить Анастасия, но он покачал головой.

– Я поговорю с тобой позже, – кратко сказал он. – Влад, отведи ее домой.

В этот раз Анастасия не сопротивлялась, когда Влад вывел ее из комнаты, но она все же с улыбкой помахала Люку рукой.

– Пока, Люк! Приятно было познакомиться с мальчиком Романа, хотя я даже и не знала о твоем существовании!

– Иди, – проскрипел зубами Роман, и Анастасия в спешке вышла из комнаты.

Когда дверь закрылась со щелчком, Роман ели слышно выругался и наконец посмотрел на Люка. Гнев в его глазах немного загас, его заменило что-то еще.

– Почему ты так на меня смотришь?

– У тебя есть семья, – сказал Люк, моргая. – Нормальная семья с надоедливыми младшими сестрами и репетициями свадеб.

Роман подошел к нему, расслабляя галстук.

– Я знаю, просто удивительно, да? – он криво улыбнулся. – Иногда у злодеев тоже есть матери и родственники. Не все мы – печальные сироты с загубленным детством.

Люк хмыкнул, хотя он все еще и пытался осмыслить тот факт, что у Романа была семья.

– Наверное, я никогда не представлял тебя в роли гиперопекающего старшего брата.

Губы Романа снова подернулись.

– Любовь моя, не начинай думать, что я хороший человек, – он положил руки на бедра Люка, глядя на него сверху вниз с осторожным выражением на лице. – Я защищаю себя и то, что мое. Вот и все.

Люк кивнул. Это имело смысл.

– Твоя сестра сказала, что ее также зовут Анастасия Лугова. Остальные члены твоей семьи тоже используют эту фамилию? Они знают, чем ты занимаешься?

– Конечно, они знают, чем я занимаюсь. Кое-что, – Роман явно больше не хотел говорить об этом, его лицо стало отстраненным, а глаза холодными.

Люк беспокойно дернулся, пытаясь не обращать внимания на невероятно сильное желание поднять Роману настроение и сделать ему что-то приятное. Блин. Это так, наверное, начинается Стокгольмский синдром?

– Кое-что? – сказал Люк, поднимая руки, чтобы снять с Романа галстук.

Роман позволил ему, на несколько секунд его лицо приобрело странное выражение.

– Ты задаешь слишком много вопросов.

– Ты отвечаешь только на малую долю вопросов, которые я спрашиваю, так что я решил, что чем больше вопросов я задам, тем больше шанс, что я получу хотя бы несколько ответов, – Люк, улыбаясь, пожал плечами. – Не повредит ведь, так?

Пристальный взгляд Романа переместился на его щеку – где, Люк знал, появлялась его ямочка. Роман разглядывал ее несколько секунд, после чего наклонился и поцеловал ее.

Он _поцеловал_ ее.

Люк замер, округлив глаза и перестав дышать, галстук выпал из его руки и упал на пол.

Роман напрягся. Он отошел, отвернулся, со слегка недовольным выражением на лице, и сделал шаг в сторону двери.

– Ты уже уходишь? – выпалил Люк. Тут же он поморщился, ужаснувшись и устыдившись из-за своей глупой, неуместной навязчивости. Блядь. Все было даже хуже, чем он думал. Так не могло продолжаться дальше. Он должен сбежать, как можно быстрее, пока ситуация не усугубилась.

– Уже? – Роман повернулся к нему, слегка вздернув брови, его лицо было холодно задумчивым. В этот день он был гладко выбрит. Он должен был бы выглядеть более дружелюбным и доступным, но эффект был противоположным. Этот гладковыбритый человек в классическом дизайнерском костюме с иголочки напомнил ему о том незнакомце с холодными глазами, который так сильно деморализовал его во время их первой встречи в ресторане. Люк уже привык к бородатому Роману, а не к этому. Этот Роман нервировал его.

И, да, хорошо, ему типа как, действительно нравилась борода.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался? – сказал Роман с нечитаемым выражением на лице.

Люк скрестил руки на груди и оглядел русского. Это была просто игра для него? Роман _все_ делал с каким-либо расчетом. Иногда Люк чувствовал, что он был просто фигурой на шахматной доске, которую Роман двигал туда, куда хотел, которой он пожертвует, когда она станет ему не нужна. Он никогда в своей жизни не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным.

Боже, как же его это достало.

Он хотел хоть что-то контролировать. Он хотел, чтобы хоть раз Роман потерял контроль.

Люк схватил край своей футболки, которая была слишком велика для него, и в одно движение снял ее. Под ней на нем, конечно, ничего не было. Роман, похоже, не считал, что ему нужно было выдавать больше одежды, чем это было необходимо.

Голубые глаза Романа прошлись по его телу. Люк стоял прямо, отказываясь, находясь под пристальным взглядом, чувствовать стыд. Единственное, в чем он был уверен, это в том, что Роман хотел его тело. Человек может скрыть эмоции, может соврать, о чем он думает, но желание подделать невозможно. Роман хотел его… хотел его достаточно сильно, чтобы не париться насчет его пола.

– Это значит, что ты хочешь, чтобы я остался? – _весело_ сказал Роман. Вот сволочь.

Люк пожал плечами и плюхнулся на кровать.

– Тебе лучше уйти, – мягко сказал он, проводя рукой по груди, прикасаясь пальцами к соскам и вздыхая. – Ты все равно не знаешь, как нужно заботиться обо мне.

Молчание.

Люк улыбнулся, глядя в потолок.

– У меня складывается обратное впечатление каждый раз, когда ты умоляешь меня выебать тебя, – спокойно сказал Роман.

– Кто угодно может сунуть член в дырку, – сказал Люк, широко улыбаясь. – Мне нравится, когда меня трахают, и любой твердый, толстый хуй мне подходит, но ты не знаешь, как надо правильно заботиться обо мне.

– Это еще что значит? – Роман, кажется, начал раздражаться. Хорошо.

Люк внимательно посмотрел на него.

– Я люблю, когда меня вылизывают, – прошептал он. – Я люблю, когда мужики засовывают свои языки в мою дырку и позволяют мне покататься на их лицах.

Что-то блеснуло в глазах Романа. Что-то темное и бесформенное. Это был гнев? Или отвращение? Может, не стоило говорить такое гетеросексуальному мужчине? Для натурала, Роман был очень щедрым любовником: он не брезговал прикасаться к члену Люка руками или даже своим ртом. Но, похоже, анилингус был для него уже перебором. Не то чтобы это стало абсолютно неожиданным для Люка: многим геям тоже не нравится вылизывать задницу. А жаль. В жизни Люка было не так много вещей, которые он любил больше этого.

– Блядище, – резко сказал Роман.

– Что? – сказал Люк, нагло улыбаясь, и даже немного радуясь, что Роман, пожалуй, все-таки не был таким уж идеальным любовником. – Это слишком по-гейски для тебя? Тогда уйди и дай мне вздрочнуть как следует. Прошло уже много времени с тех пор, как я последний раз дрочил на мою любимую фантазию. Тебя в ней нет.

– А кто в ней есть? – что-то уродливое было в голосе Романа.

Люк наклонил голову, размышляя, может, это была ревность. Скорее всего, нет, но эта мысль была приятна ему. С одной стороны, он хотел отомстить Роману за то, что тот самодовольно заявил, что Люк раздвинет ему ноги даже в день его свадьбы с мужчиной его мечты. С другой стороны, Люк никогда не рассказывал никому о своей любимой фантазии. Она была, наверное, немного стремная. Но фантазии ведь безобидны, так ведь?

Люк перевернулся на живот и обнял подушку, прижимая свою налившуюся кровью щеку к прохладной ткани.

– Я лежу ночью на пляже, – прошептал он, наконец, закрывая глаза. – Я голый. Я сплю на животе, абсолютно уязвимый. Я просыпаюсь от того, что чувствую чей-то язык в моей дырке, жесткая борода раздражает мои ягодицы. Я начинаю паниковать, потому что я не знаю этого мужчину, но мне вроде как приятно, и я не хочу, чтобы он останавливался, – он немного заврался, когда сказал, что Романа не было в этой фантазии: последнее время безликий незнакомец начинал подозрительно сильно походить на Романа. – Я чувствую унижение и стыд из-за своей реакции, но я не могу перестать стонать и наседать на язык незнакомца. Он заставляет меня встать на четвереньки и потом трахает меня языком. Я хочу, чтобы он перестал, но я также не хочу, чтобы он останавливался… мне так хорошо, и я хочу, чтобы меня трахнули глубже… я хочу больше…

Руки раздвинули его ягодицы, и мокрый язык скользнул по его дырке. Люк всхлипнул, вздрогнув, когда Роман начал лизать и сосать его чувствительный край. Это было слишком, но и, в то же время, этого было недостаточно, и он застонал, пытаясь насадиться на язык Романа. Кончик языка проскользнул внутрь, и Люк зажмурился, чувствуя, как Роман еще больше раскрыл его и вошел в него глубже, вылизывая его, мокрые звуки и тяжелое дыхание перемежались со стонами Люка.

– Пожалуйста, – выдавил он из себя, почти рыдая, пот тек по его шее. Роман вытащил язык и круговыми движениями стал водить им вокруг дырки Люка, снова и снова, пока Люк не почувствовал, как его бедра начали трястись, слезы навернулись ему на глаза.

– Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста… Ты мне нужен… папочка…

Только когда язык перестал прижиматься к его дырке, Люк понял, что он только что сказал. Волна стыда накрыла его.

– Я… – начал он, но Роман продолжил облизывать его дырку, теперь уже с еще большей скоростью. Люк низко простонал, его тело сжалось от напряжения. – Пожалуйста…

Роман перекатил его на спину, навис над ним – полностью одетый, за исключением галстука – и расстегнул ширинку.

– Хочешь, чтобы тебя выебали, детка? – прошептал он хриплым и надломленным голосом, не сводя с него голодных глаз. – Хочешь хуй папочки?

Люк ошарашенно кивнул, вытягивая руки вверх к Роману, желая, чтобы его обняли и как следует выебали. Роман опустился вниз и присосался к его шее, своей большой ладонью гладя чувствительные соски Люка, пока другая потянулась за смазкой и презервативами.

Люк громко простонал, когда Роман, наконец, вошел внутрь него одним сильным толчком. Зарываясь пальцами в костюм Романа, он мог только часто дышать и держаться, пока член Романа вонзался в него. Его переполняли эмоции, нравился контраст между текстурами его голого тела и одежды Романа на его сверхчувствительной коже.

Люк потерял счет времени, он не мог видеть дальше метра перед ним, его зрение было размыто из-за горячих слез, все чувства были обострены, пока Роман продолжал резко толкаться бедрами в него, его толстый член растягивал его, унося все выше и выше. Он теперь практически впился ногтями в бедра Романа, на грани, в отчаянии, и просто в неадеквате.

– Давай, принцесса, – сказал Роман ему на ухо, его голос был таким низким, что он едва смог разобрать слова. Он со всей мощью попал по его простате. – Кончи для папочки.

И это был конец. С пронзительным стоном, Люк кончил на красивую рубашку Романа, впиваясь ногтями в мускулистую задницу русского. Он пытался толкнуться навстречу Роману, подстроиться под его движения, но не смог, внезапно почувствовав себя совершенно не в состоянии пошевелиться, его сердце все еще яростно стучало, а член пульсировал от последних волн оргазма. Он лишь с трудом прерывисто дышал, позволяя Роману использовать его тело, чтобы кончить самому, наблюдая, как лицо русского исказилось от удовольствия. Роман так громко стонал, и Люку это нравилось, нравилось знать, что он был причиной этих низких и хриплых звуков, именно он заставил Романа потерять контроль над собой, пока Роман гнался за своим оргазмом. Когда русский наконец кончил, Люк удовлетворенно вздохнул, чувствуя себя странным образом гордым и довольным.

Уже после, он лежал, широко раскрыв глаза, рядом со спящим Романом, пялился в потолок и думал, не сошел ли он уже с ума.

Папочка.

Он назвал Романа папочкой. Люк даже не знал, что ему такое нравилось. Однако, он еще никогда не был с кем-то _настолько_ самоуверенным и взрослым, как Роман. Он никогда не чувствовал себя так естественно покорным ни с одним из его предыдущих партнеров. Никогда до этого он не чувствовал эту постоянную нужду доставлять удовольствие другому человеку. Он никогда не осмеливался показывать эту его нежную, женственную сторону своего характера кому-нибудь из своих партнеров. С Романом он чувствовал постоянную заботу, как питомец, который хотел, чтобы его хозяин боготворил его. Как его папочка. Как его дом.

Это было просто пиздец.

Он был сумасшедшим.

Да, он на самом деле походил на питомца, питомца в золотой клетке. Роман не боготворил его. Роман просто использовал его. У Романа были планы касательно него… планы, которыми он определенно точно не собирался делиться с Люком. Он нашел самого неподходящего человека для этого конкретного фетиша. Потому что доверять и ублажать человека, чье сердце было холодным, а каждое действие расчетливым, было верным путем к беде. Люк, может быть, и был безнадежным романтиком и оптимистом, но он никогда не был глупым и  наивным. Это было плохо. Это было _ужасно_ , потому что у всей это штуки между ним и Романом был срок годности. Недалек той день, когда Роман использует его против его отца, и, тогда – неважно, чем это закончится – они пойдут каждый своей дорогой. Секс уже был чересчур эмоциональным. Ему не нужен еще и этот фетиш, который может оставить его эмоционально уязвимым, помимо всего остального.

Звук у двери отвлек его от его мыслей.

Люк повернул голову.

Дверь слегка приоткрылась, и в зазоре появилась голова Влада. Влад махнул головой, его лицо было бледным и мрачным.

Люк нахмурился, внимательно глядя на него.

Влад снова махнул головой.

Он хотел поговорить?

Быстро взглянув на спящего мужчину рядом с собой, Люк бесшумно вылез из кровати и потопал в сторону двери. Влад протянул ему сложенный листок бумаги, на его лбу блестел пот, он продолжал через плечо Люка нервно глядеть на Романа.

Хмурясь, Люк взял письмо и прочитал его.

 

_Дорогой Люк,_

_Мой брат, скорее всего, убьет меня за это, когда он узнает (а он обязательно узнает), но я не могу без угрызения совести закрыть глаза на твою ситуацию, после того как Влад рассказал мне, кто ты (он никогда не может устоять перед моим взглядом)._

_Я не наивная. Я знаю, что мой брат далеко не безобидный бизнесмен. Я знаю, что он совершает поступки, о которых он не говорит нам, его семье. Б_ _óльшую часть времени я нормально к этому отношусь. Может быть, это трусость, но иногда счастье в неведении. Если уж быть до конца честной, я предпочла бы оставаться в неведении в этой ситуации тоже, потому что это ужасно страшно – идти против Ромы. Я знаю, что он любит нас, но ты, наверное, уже заметил, что он может быть довольно грозным. Иногда моего брата заносит, и он не понимает, или его не заботит то, что он причиняет боль другим людям. Я не могу согласиться с ним насчет этого._

_Завтра моя свадьба, и я хочу, чтобы это был идеальный день, не только для меня, он и для всех. Я хочу думать, что я хороший человек. Я хочу с чистой совестью завтра произнести перед Богом и другими людьми свои свадебные клятвы._

_Да, это правда: завтра ты будешь свободен. Мне удалось убедить Влада помочь тебе сбежать, чтобы это выглядело так, словно ты сбежал с помощью кого-то другого. Это, на самом деле, было на удивление легко. По какой-то причине, Влад практически с удовольствием готов избавиться от тебя._

_Примерно в 11 часов утра Влад выведет тебя, когда Роман уже уйдет, а большинство охранников будут на свадьбе. У тебя будет практически двенадцать часов, чтобы оказаться в безопасности. Единственное, о чем я тебя попрошу – не рассказывай никому, что мой брат участвовал в твоем похищении. Знаешь, он на самом деле не монстр. Да, он может быть резок, и он может быть заносчивым козлом, но он самый лучший старший брат, который только мог у меня быть. Даже когда он ведет себя как мудак, у него на это есть свои причины. Я не знаю, каковы его планы насчет тебя, но у него есть свои причины отомстить твоему отцу. Он, скорее всего, не рассказывал тебе, но в том поезде погиб друг детства Романа – Михаил. Он был хорошим человеком. Мой брат, может быть, и не очень хороший человек, но у него есть качество, присущее далеко не каждому: он неизменно верен важным для него людям, и он сделает все, что угодно, чтобы уберечь их от опасности._

_Всего наилучшего,_

_Анастасия_

Люк внимательно посмотрел на записку, после чего медленно поднял глаза на Влада. Теперь стало понятным, почему русский был таким бледным и дерганным.

Влад судорожно кивнул, выхватил письмо Анастасии из его руки, и снова закрыл дверь.

Люк пошел обратно к постели, чувствуя, как что-то внутри его груди начало неметь, и скользнул под одеяло. Ему пришлось сделать сознательное усилие, чтобы не посмотреть на спящего Романа, лишь в нескольких сантиметрах от него.

Завтра он будет свободен. После почти двух месяцев постоянной неопределенности, он наконец-то отправится домой.

Только это было важно. Только этого он хотел. Только это ему было нужно.

Роман пошевелился во сне и закинул на грудь Люку свою тяжелую руку.

Люк закрыл глаза, едва осмеливаясь дышать.

Он возвращается домой. Все снова будет нормально.

Наконец-то, все закончилось.


	17. Chapter 17

– Есть ли причина, по которой ты уже десять минут как, не отрываясь, пялишься на меня? – сказал Роман, застегивая свою парадную рубашку.

Люк отвел глаза и стал смотреть в окно. Он выглядел хрупким и очень молодым, прижав колени к груди, и обнимая их голыми руками. Лучи утреннего солнца отражались от его золотых волос, заставляя его высокие скулы светиться здоровым блеском. Он бы выглядел как невинный, неискушенный ангел, если бы в изгибе его широкого, сочного рта не было чего-то очень чувственного. Не в первый раз Роман подумал, что мальчик был больше похож на француза, нежели на англичанина.

– Кто бы говорил, – сказал Люк, не глядя на него. Маленькая, скорее натянутая улыбка изогнула его губы. Он вел себя странно.

Роман несколько мгновений смотрел на его профиль, после чего решил, что у него сейчас не было времени на то, что устраивать допрос. Этим утром Люк был особенно ненасытным, и из-за него Роман уже опаздывал. Анастасия, даже несмотря на ее привычку совать нос не в свои дела, все же не заслуживала, чтобы ее брат прокинул ее в день ее собственной свадьбы.

– Я вернусь  только поздно вечером, – сказал Роман, надевая пиджак смокинга. – Влад принесет тебе еду. Завтра мы вернемся в Россию.

Люк кивнул, хватая губу своими белыми зубами, он все еще избегал смотреть на него.

– Пока, – сказал он, сильнее сжимая руки вокруг коленей.

Роман остановился у двери.

– Что-то не так?

Криво улыбаясь, Люк покачал головой.

– Просто надоело все время сидеть взаперти, наверное.

Романа это не убедило, но у него сейчас реально не было времени допрашивать Люка.

– Увидимся вечером, – сказал он, открывая дверь.

– Подожди! – в одно мгновение Люк выскочил из кровати и бросился в его сторону, словно комок из бледной кожи и распущенных кудрей. Он положил руки на шею Роману и отчаянно прижал свои мягкие бархатистые губы к его рту. Словно бы они не провели последние несколько часов, занимаясь сексом.

Роман хмыкнул, его пальцы впились в округлую задницу Люка. Но он ответил на поцелуй, беря его под контроль, как это обычно нравилось Кудряшке. Мальчик прильнул к нему, и он был вознагражден тихими, жадными постанываниями. Роман подыграл ему, хотя после нескольких часов занятия сексом даже у мужчины с его либидо уже не мог встать член.

Но ему и правда нельзя было задерживаться ни минуты.

Он отстранился – их губы разошлись с мокрым чмоком – и откашлялся.

– Отпусти мою рубашку, котенок.

Несколько мгновений карие глаза ошарашенно смотрели на него, после чего Люк практически отпрыгнул от него и сомкнул ладони за спиной, залившись краской.

Он так красиво краснел.

От этой мысли Роман сжал губы. Ему явно не нравился эффект, который мальчик оказывал на него.

Чем быстрее он избавится от Люка, тем лучше.

Не сказав больше ни слова, он вышел из комнаты. Дверь закрылась за ним.

 

***

 

Свадьбы пиздец как утомляли. К тому же, Роману пришлось большую часть дня терпеть назойливые расспросы его многочисленных тетушек о его семейном статусе, и скоро ли он изменится. Похоже, когда тебе за тридцать, а ты все еще не женат, это «трагично, просто трагично». Именно поэтому он не любил проводить слишком много времени с членами его огромной семьи. Трудно своим фирменным холодным взглядом заставить замолчать того, кто видел тебя в пеленках. Хуже всего была мать Романа. Она целый вечер канала его, желая узнать, когда он наконец последует примеру его младшей сестры и заведет свою семью. И она совершенно не смутилась, когда он все же сорвался и сказал ей, что у него есть более важные дела, чем строить из себя приличного семьянина с какой-то там женщиной.

Грудь Романа надулась с раздражительным вздохом, когда он вспомнил об этом, заходя в свой домик у озера. По сравнению с шумным особняком, который он покинул, здесь царила благодатная тишина.

Влад ждал его в холле.

Он понял, что что-то не так, стоило только ему увидеть бледное лицо Влада.

– Мальчишка Уитфорд исчез, – сказал Влад.

Роман уставился на него.

– Что? – резко сказал он.

– Он сбежал, – сказал Влад, засовывая руки в карманы.

Сбежал.

Слово звенело у него в ушах, отказываясь проникать в его уставший разум.

Затем он сдвинулся с места.

Широким шагам он поднялся наверх, в свою спальню, Влад плелся за ним.

Замок был сломан.

В комнате никого не было. Шкаф с одеждой был широко распахнут. И ни следа кудрявого улыбающегося мальчика с ямочками на лице. Кровать все еще была разобрана, смятые простыни съехали в сторону после секса, которым они занимались этим утром.

– Как? – сказал Роман, разглядывая кровать.

– Мы не уверены. Он все еще был здесь, когда я принес ему еду в одиннадцать часов. Конечно, я проверил камеры наблюдения, но, похоже, с ними что-то случилось в районе двенадцати часов. Я выяснил это только несколько часов спустя, потому что… ну, вы знаете, почему. После того как вы сказали мне перестать совать мой нос в ваши дела, я больше не следил за спальней.

Роман медленно повернулся.

Он молча изучил лицо Влада.

Глаза Влада бегали по всей комнате.

– Я полагаю, ему кто-то помог. Кто-то, скорее всего, прокрался в дом, воспользовавшись тем, что все были заняты свадьбой.

Роман заметил каплю пота, сползающую по лицу Влада.

– Дом все еще охраняли двадцать три высококвалифицированных профессиональных охранника – это люди, которым, вроде как, нет равных. Но, каким-то образом, они не заметили, как кто-то пробрался и забрал мои вещи у меня из спальни. Объясни-ка мне это, Влад.

Влад продолжал судорожно сглатывать.

– Похоже, сработал профессионал. Возможно, это была британская внешняя разведка. Они, кажется, подозревали вас.

Роман прогудел.

– Возможно, – сказал он, и заметил, как Влад выдохнул. – Но маловероятно. Есть ведь более правдоподобное объяснение, тебе так не кажется?

– Я не понимаю, – сказал Влад.

Схватив его за горло, Роман швырнул Влада об стену, его голова ударилась об нее с глухим стуком. Выглядело болезненно. Роману было плевать.

– Почему? – сказал он, обезумев от ярости. – Почему ты это сделал?

Все притворство исчезло с лица Влада, его тело обмякло, словно он был тряпичной куклой.

– Я…

– Почему? – повторил Роман, сжимая его глотку еще сильнее и наблюдая, как он начал задыхаться. Свернуть человеку шею было несложно. Уже много лет его так не искушало сделать это.

– Я сделал это для вас, – удалось выдавить из себя Владу. – Я сделал то же самое, что и вы сделали, когда мальчишка начал пудрить мне мозги – я убрал его подальше от вас. Когда вы успокоитесь, вы поймете, что я помог вам! С тех пор как вы начали ебать этого мелкого пидора, вы начали вести себя иррационально! От него только одни неприятности. Вы можете отомстить Уитфорду как-нибудь по-другому. Я знаю, что вы можете.

– Как ты смеешь, – сказал Роман. – Я слишком мягко вел себя с тобой, Влад. Но довольно, – еще сильнее сжимая горло, он наблюдал, как лицо Влада все больше бледнело. Когда Влад начал отключаться, Роман уронил его на пол, как мешок картошки.

– Ты знаешь, я ненавижу предателей, – сказал Роман, смотря сверху вниз на тяжело дышащего, кашляющего человека. – Я доверил тебе эту работу. Я доверял тебе, чтобы ты прикрывал мою спину, а ты воткнул в нее нож, – он отвернулся.

– Что вы собираетесь сделать со мной? – прохрипел Влад.

– Ничего, – сказал Роман. – У тебя есть пятнадцать минут, чтобы убраться из моего дома. Я не хочу больше ничего слышать от тебя.

– Я пятнадцать лет был верен вам! Это ведь хоть что-то значит?

Роман задумался.

– Значит. И только поэтому ты все еще жив. Ты знаешь, что мне не нравится, когда мои люди начинают думать, что они знают больше, чем я. Они не знают, – и он покинул комнату, от гнева и разочарования его всего трясло изнутри, и кровь закипала в венах. _Черт побери, Влад. Ты ебанный идиот._

Влад был прав в одном: даже без мальчика, Роман мог и все еще может заставить Ричарда Уитфорда заплатить. В конечном итоге, из-за англичанина он потерял двух людей, которым он мог доверить свою жизнь: сначала Михаила, а теперь Влада.

Ричард Уитфорд заплатит ему, это абсолютно точно.

Скоро.


	18. Chapter 18

# ЧАСТЬ II

– Да ешкин кот! – недовольно крикнул Райан в телевизор, после того как Арсенал в очередной раз не смог забить гол.

Джеймс Грейсон спрятал улыбку в плече Райана. В отличие от своего бойфренда, он не был фаном Арсенала, и их продолжающаяся неспособность забить гол лишь веселила его. Однако, он знал, что ему лучше было не показывать это.

Улыбка Джеймса померкла, когда он перевел взгляд на Люка, развалившегося на другом диване. «Развалившийся» было, наверно, неправильным словом для того, чтобы описать то, как сидел его друг: в позе Люка было что-то такое скованное и неестественное. Уже не в первый раз, с тех пор как Люк вернулся домой, Джеймс подметил это в нем. Он пока так и не мог понять, в чем было дело. По сути, было непохоже, что Люк был _несчастлив_. Он не был. Но он вел себя как-то не так. Иногда.

Джеймс начал жевать губу. Он думал, что если он предложит Люку работу в его семейной компании, это отвлечет его друга от того, что случилось с ним. И хотя, это, казалось бы, помогло – Люк, очевидно, был счастлив делать то, что у него хорошо получалось, и рад, что ему не нужно было теперь зависеть от своего отца – что-то все равно было не так. Люк стал другим. Джеймс не знал, что ему надо было делать с этим. Он оставил его в покое, не желая давить на него, пока он не будет готов рассказать обо всем, но прошло уже три недели с возвращения Люка, а Люк все еще отшучивался или вообще старался обходить тему его похищения стороной. Было похоже, что… что что-то случилось с ним, пока он был в России. Что-то, о чем Люк не хотел думать или обсуждать.

Джеймс вздрогнул и прижался ближе к Райану, вдыхая знакомый запах. Райан повернул голову.

– Джейми?

Джеймс показал глазами на Люка.

– Ты ведь тоже это видишь? – прошептал он.

Райан перевел взгляд на Люка. Он кивнул.

– Ты думаешь, что-то случилось с ним, пока эти люди держали его? – осторожно спросил Джеймс, стараясь говорить как можно тише.

Райан нахмурился.

– Джейми, какие-то преступники похитили его и держали два месяца в плену. Не то чтобы он был там на отдыхе. Естественно, что он кажется немного подавленным.

– Наверно, – сказал Джеймс, но слова Райана его все равно не убедили.

Люк был самым позитивным и оптимистичным человеком, которого он когда-либо знал. То, что его держали взаперти два месяца, не должно было так повлиять на него – если это, конечно, было единственным, что с ним случилось, как утверждал Люк.

– Я хочу снова попытаться поговорить с ним, – сказал Джеймс.

Райан внимательно посмотрел на него и кивнул.

– Если от этого тебе станет легче, – сказал он, целуя сначала один уголок рта Джеймса, потом другой. – Это не твоя вина, Джейми медвежонок. Ты же знаешь это, да?

Джеймс зарылся лицом в углубление шеи Райана, водя по ней носом.

– Да, – сказал он без особой убежденности в голосе. Логически, он знал, что он вряд ли мог бы предотвратить похищение Люка, но какая-то часть его все еще размышляла о том, что бы случилось, если бы он вытащил свою задницу из кровати и настоял на том, чтобы составить Люку компанию в Санкт-Петербурге. Если бы он был в хорошем состоянии, он бы сделал это. Но он так херово себя чувствовал без Райана, что ему было плевать на все. Он должен был быть лучшим другом. Они с Люком всегда помогали друг другу. Обычно, они практически ничего не скрывали друг от друга. Поэтому-то его так волновал тот факт, что Люк не рассказал ему о том времени, что он провел в плену. Люк не был из тех, кто любил молча депрессировать о чем-то. Он вообще был не из тех, кто депрессировал.

– Я сейчас поговорю с ним, – сказал Джеймс, выпутываясь из объятий Райана.

Когда Джеймс сел рядом, Люк с любопытством посмотрел на него.

– Все нормально? – спросил он, бросая быстрый взгляд на Райана.

Джеймс рассмеялся.

– Знаешь, мы не все время неразлучны.

Люк фыркнул.

– А я почти поверил. На вас и раньше было тошно смотреть, но теперь, когда вы стали обмениваться телесными жидкостями, вы просто невыносимы. Вы прямо как сиамские близнецы, которые трахают друг друга до отупения. Фу.

Закатывая глаза, Джеймс стукнул его локтем.

– Ты просто завидуешь, приятель.

– Ну да, – Люк печально улыбнулся. – Ты же знаешь, я всегда хотел того, что у вас есть с Райаном.

– И у тебя это будет, – уверенно сказал Джеймс, сжимая плечо Люка. Он не знал более милого человека, чем Люк. Его так легко было полюбить, и он сам был готов дарить любовь. – Когда-нибудь ты встретишь хорошего парня, который безумно тебя полюбит, и будет относиться к тебе так, как ты этого заслуживаешь.

Качая головой, Люк отвел глаза.

– Я не хочу когда-нибудь, – сказал он. – Я хочу сейчас. Мне нужно это сейчас, Джим.

Джеймс нахмурился, услышав странную нотку отчаяния в голосе Люка. Он задумался, стоило ли винить в этом то, что произошло за эти месяцы; возможно, последние события показали, насколько короткой может быть жизнь. Джеймс был не уверен, что Люку нужно было начинать хоть какие-нибудь отношения так скоро после таких травматических переживаний, но, вероятно, именно в этом его друг сейчас и нуждался.

– Хочешь проветриться сегодня? – спросил Джеймс. – Мы можем сходить в тот клуб, который тебе нравится. Там много горячих парней.

Люк облизнул губы и кивнул, его челка упала на глаза.

Джеймс улыбнулся. Он знал, что Люк ненавидел свои кудрявые волосы, потому что он думал, что из-за них он выглядел моложе, но про себя Джеймс считал, что его кудряшки были удивительно милыми и очаровательными.

Он игриво потянул за одну.

– Я почти забыл, какой ты кудрявый, Кудряшка.

И Люк просто… замер.

– Дружище? – сконфуженно сказал Джеймс.

Рука Люка взлетела к его волосам. Он неловко разгладил их, в его карих глазах мелькнул дискомфорт.

– Да, – сказал он, со слабым смешком. – Наверное, я совсем забыл о них. Я их исправлю, – он встал на ноги, смутно недовольный чем-то. – Я зайду за вами через пару часов, хорошо?

Джеймс нахмурил брови.

– Ты уверен, что ты хочешь сегодня идти в клуб?

– Да, абсолютно, – Люк ослепительно улыбнулся. – Я в порядке. Увидимся, дружище. – И потом он ушел – в середине футбольного матча, который они смотрели, даже не попрощавшись с Райаном. Да, Люк был точно в порядке.

Позже тем вечером, беспокойства Джеймса только усиливались, пока он смотрел, как Люк медленно попивал свой напиток и отшивал всех парней, которые пытались заговорить с ним. Дело было даже не в том, что Люк выглядел практически незаинтересованным в том, чтобы встретить кого-нибудь: он предпринимал кое-какие усилия, но казалось, что он был просто не в состоянии собрать весь свой энтузиазм в кулак, каким бы привлекательным ни был парень, решившийся познакомиться с ним. Словно между Люком и этими парнями существовал невидимый барьер, и это начинало реально пугать Джеймса. Люк был так _оторван от реальности_. Люк никогда не был таким. Он любил общаться и проявлять симпатию, с ним было легко говорить, легко заводить дружбу.

– Зацени парня у бара, – вздохнув, снова попытался Джеймс, кивая в сторону мужчины в костюме. – Он уже какое-то время пялится на тебя, – он не особо-то надеялся на него. Парень был определенно старше них, ему было скорее тридцать, нежели двадцать лет. Он не очень подходил для такого клуба.

Но, к его удивлению, взгляд Люка задержался на парне, что-то вроде интереса впервые за этот вечер появилось в его глазах. Проводя рукой по своим уложенным, практически прямым волосам, Люк поймал взгляд незнакомца и улыбнулся.

Парень начал приближаться к ним, и Джеймс толкнул локтем Люка.

– Ты уверен? Он гораздо старше.

Люк кивнул, опуская глаза и пряча выражение своего лица под длинными ресницами.

Джеймс внимательно рассмотрел его. Вообще-то, может быть, это сработает. Люк всегда вел себя старше своего возраста, и его больше интересовали серьезные отношения, нежели бессмысленный секс на одну ночь. Джеймсу было легко представить, как его друг выходит замуж в молодости и заводит нескольких детей – большинство двадцатилетних были не готовы к такой серьезной ответственности. Возможно, мужчина постарше больше подойдет Люку, нежели парни его возраста.

Джеймс перевел взгляд обратно на парня, приближавшегося к ним. Почему-то он казался знакомым, но, как бы Джеймс не пытался напрячь память, он никак не мог вспомнить, где он мог его видеть.

– Привет, я – Тайлер, – сказал парень, пожимая им руки.

– Джеймс, – представился он.

Тайлер вежливо кивнул – он казался приятным – но его темные глаза были только на Люке: голодные и уже немного очарованные. Понимая, что ему следует отставить их наедине, Джеймс взял свой напиток и, придумав отговорку, удалился.

Навалившись на стену, он медленно попивал свой напиток, попеременно уголком глаза наблюдая за Люком и проверяя свой телефон. Райан должен скоро вернуться – час назад он ушел, чтобы забрать с какой-то вечеринки своего младшего брата.

Тридцать минут спустя Джеймс уже хмурился, наблюдая за Тайлером и Люком. Тайлер успел положить руку на бедро Люка. Не слишком ли это было быстро?

Джеймс изучал язык тела Люка, ища подсказки. Было сложно что-то понять. Люк сидел очень смирно, опустив глаза, позволяя Тайлеру лапать его за бедро и засовывать ладонь выше под рубашку Люка. И хотя Люк не пытался осечь Тайлера, что-то во всем этом было не так.

– Я никогда не видел тебя здесь.

Неизвестный голос заставил Джеймса отвлечься от Люка.

– Извини, неинтересно, – рассеянно сказал он уже не в первый раз за сегодняшний вечер.

– Откуда ты знаешь? Ты едва ли взглянул на меня, – игриво сказал парень, наклоняясь к нему и кладя ладонь на бицепс Джеймса.

Чувствуя вспышку раздражения, Джеймс уже собирался поставить парня на место, но тут его за бедра обняла рука и притянула к широкой, знакомой груди. Джеймс сразу же расслабился.

– Он едва ли взглянул на тебя, потому что он уже занят, – сказал Райан, щекоча своим теплым дыханием ухо Джеймса.

– Ах. Извини, дружище, – сказал парень, ошарашенно моргая и пялясь на Райана – вполне нормальная реакция, принимая во внимание его внешность.

Джеймс хмыкнул, наблюдая, как парень неохотно отошел от них.

– Может быть, тебе податься в модели, – сказал он, закрывая глаза, когда Райан начал покусывать его челюсть. – По крайней мере, тебе будут платить за то, чтобы люди глазели на тебя.

– Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты начал ревновать.

Джеймс засмеялся.

– Если бы я ревновал каждый раз, когда кто-то пускает слюни на тебя, у меня бы уже развилась язва. Могут пялиться, сколько хотят. Я единственный, кому можно прикасаться.

– Я так и знал, что тебя только моя внешность интересует, – сказал Райан издевательски грустным тоном.

Джеймс снова рассмеялся, потому что они оба знали, что это была совершеннейшая неправда. С тех пор, как они были детьми, Райан был для него всем.

– Она, и еще твой пенис, – сказал он. – Его я тоже обожаю.

Райан ухмыльнулся, прижавшись к его щеке.

– Мой пенис тебя тоже обожает. А где, кстати, Люк?

– Справа. С парнем постарше в темном костюме.

– Его там нет.

Что?

Джеймс открыл глаза. Райан был прав. Теперь за столиком, где раньше сидели Тайлер и Люк, была другая пара.

– Он был там несколько минут назад, – сказал он, чувствуя укол беспокойства. Он посмотрел на танцпол, но там он их тоже не увидел.

– Может быть, они решили замутить и ушли вместе, – сказал Райан.

Поджимая губы, Джеймс покачал головой.

– Это непохоже на Люка. И я не думаю, что он бы ушел с незнакомцем после того, что с ним случилось. К тому же, он пил. Что, если Тайлер воспользуется этим?

– Давай сначала проверим туалеты, – сказал Райан, беря его за руку и прокладывая себе плечами дорогу через толпу. – Позвони ему.

– Он не отвечает, – сказал Джеймс, хмурясь, глядя на телефон.

– Мы найдем его, – сказал Райан, сжимая его пальцы. – Я уверен, что с ним все нормально. Он, наверное, сосется где-нибудь с этим парнем.

Они не нашли Люка ни в одном из туалетов.

К тому времени, как они решили пойти проверить аллею за клубом, Джеймс начал немного паниковать.

Две фигуры стояли у стены, плотно прижавшись друг к другу, более высокая накрывала более низкую. Джеймс узнал костюм Тайлера.

Сначала он не понял до конца, что он видел. Его первой мыслью было, что Райан был прав, и Люк целовался с этим парнем. Черт, Тайлер практически трахал Люка через одежду, пока он целовал его.

– Перестань дразнить меня, – сорвался Тайлер, рукой проскальзывая между ними. – Ты же знаешь, что этого хочешь, – послышался звук борьбы, и потом Тайлер выругался. – Ах ты, маленькая сучка…

Райан был первым, кому удалось преодолеть дистанцию. Он оторвал Тайлера от Люка и так сильно бросил его об стену, что Тайлер простонал от боли.

– Когда кто-то говорит нет, это значит нет, мудила, – сказал Райан перед тем, как ударить парня кулаком в живот. Тайлер, скуля, сложился пополам. Удар выглядел чертовски болезненным – кулаки Райана были громадными – но Джеймс не почувствовал даже капельки жалости к парню.

– Райан, отпусти его, – хрипло сказал Люк, сползая по стене и обнимая руками колени. – Он придурок, но я и вправду ввел его в заблуждение. Я тоже виноват.

– Но…

– Уберите его подальше от моих глаз, – прошептал Люк, потупив взгляд. – Пожалуйста.

Хмурясь, Райан посмотрел на Джеймса.

Джеймс знал, что Люк не обо всем мог говорить с ним в присутствии Райана. Его бойфренд и Люк были в хороших отношениях, но они не были сильно близки. Люк был другом детства Джеймса, а не Райана.

Джеймс оглядел опущенную голову Люка.

– Оставь нас на несколько минут, малыш. Подождешь нас в машине?

Кивая, Райан ушел, таща Тайлера за собой за воротник.

Как только они остались одни, Джеймс сел рядом с Люком и положил руку ему на плечо.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил он, сжимая плечо Люка. – Его нет. Ты теперь в безопасности.

Раздраженный смех вырвался из горла Люка.

– Да, – сказал он, откидывая голову обратно на стену. – Я в безопасности. В чертовой безопасности.

Джеймс нахмурил брови.

– Почему ты так много позволил этому мудаку? Мне показалось, что тебе было некомфортно, когда он лапал тебя под столом.

Люк долгое время молчал, его глаза были мутными и красными.

– Иногда мне нравится притворяться, что я не хочу этого, – наконец сказал он, – так что я подумал… я подумал, что мне нужно было, чтобы этот парень заставил меня делать то, что я не хочу, чтобы я перестал чувствовать этот… этот зуд под кожей.

Люк снова рассмеялся. Это был ужасный звук: пустой и недоуменный. Он ужаснул Джеймса. Что-то было не так, совершенно не так.

– Но все было совершенно по-другому, – прошептал Люк, глядя в землю. – Почему все было по-другому? Я продолжал ждать и надеяться, что… Я надеялся, что я просто извращенец.

Теперь Джеймс полностью запутался. Люк нес какую-то чушь.

– Он так сильно был похож на него, – пробурчал Люк, что-то ненавистное, одержимое и отчаянное было написано у него на лице. – Но глаза были совершенно другими.

Мурашки пробежали по спине Джеймса, тревожное чувство возникло у него в животе. Он понял, почему Тайлер показался ему знакомым: он выглядел как тот русский магнат со злыми голубыми глазами – мужчина, с которым встречался Люк, перед тем как его похитили. Но Люк отрицал причастность Романа Демидова к его похищению. Люк уверял, что он ничего не знал о том, кто были его похитители, и что они хотели. Почему?

– Ты знаешь человека, организовавшего похищение, – констатировал Джеймс. Ему не нравилось то, что это могло значить. – Почему ты солгал МИ-6? Твоему отцу? Всем нам?

Люк перевел взгляд на него, его глаза были темными, широкими и потерянными.

– Если бы я сказал правду, мне бы пришлось встретиться с ним снова, – сказал он, едва шевеля губами. – Я просто хочу забыть, что это когда-то случилось. Я не хочу видеть его, или думать о нем, или... – он внезапно замолчал, прижимая костяшки пальцев к глазам. – Я хочу забыть, что это когда-то случилось. Пожалуйста?

С тяжестью на душе, Джеймс притянул Люка к своей груди и крепко обнял его. Он не знал, что сказать. Он не знал, что ему было думать обо всем этом.

– Но что же насчет Тайлера? – сказал он, потому что он должен был. Нельзя было просто зарывать голову в песок. – Дружище, что, если подобное случится снова?

– Не случится, – сурово сказал Люк, его тон источал уверенность. – Не для этого я пришел сюда сегодня вечером. Я хотел встретить хорошего парня, а не… не для этого. Я не искал кого-то, похожего на него. Я ненавижу его, я клянусь.

Джеймс гладил волнистые волосы Люка. Они уже успели порядочно отрасти, пока Люк был в плену.

– Я все в нем ненавижу, – сказал Люк.

– Хорошо.

– Он совершенно не подходил мне.

Джеймс промолчал, потому что, конечно, такой человек как Роман Демидов был недостоин такого милашки, как Люк.

– Я рад, что я больше не увижу его, – его голос надломился.

– Хорошо,  сказал Джеймс, обнимая его еще сильнее.

Он сделал вид, что не заметил пятен от слез на своей рубашке.


	19. Chapter 19

– Ты мне нравишься, Люк.

Люк поднял взгляд со своей тарелки, оглядел ресторан, и потом остановил глаза на мужчине, сидящем напротив него за столом. Он встретился со спокойными, темными глазами Доминика Боммера, который внимательно смотрел на него.

У Доминика было мужественное, привлекательное лицо с модно подстриженными коричневыми волосами, темными глазами и крепким, чувственным ртом. Его оливковая кожа намекала на его средиземноморское происхождение. Он был всего лишь на четыре года старше Люка, ему было двадцать семь, но он источал такое спокойствие, прямоту и тихую уверенность, что казался гораздо старше.

Их познакомил Джеймс. Они с Джеймсом… они больше не обсуждали тот случай неделю назад (Люку нравилось делать вид, что его истерики в аллее вообще никогда не случалось), но Джеймс, похоже, был решительно настроен на то, чтобы отвлечь его от всего того, что с ним произошло, и он свел его с Домиником –  одним из его многочисленных дальних родственников. Несмотря на то, что он происходил из какой-то смутной, обедневшей ветви семьи Джеймса, Доминик к двадцати семи годам уже успел сделать себе карьеру в Грейгард, с красивым офисом одним этажом выше кабинета Люка.

– Да? – сказал Люк, одаривая Доминика кривой улыбкой. – Не совсем понимаю, почему.

Доминик сделал глоток вина.

– Выпрашиваешь комплименты? – у него был хороший, сексуальный голос, довольно низкий и хрипловатый.

– Нет, я знаю, что я милый, – Люк улыбнулся еще шире. – Просто… Из того, что я слышал от Джеймса, я сделал вывод, что ты не особо уважаешь людей, которые родились с серебряной ложкой во рту, что немного забавно. У тебя много родственников аристократов.

Доминик ухмыльнулся, но не стал отрицать этого.

– Наверное, все из-за ямочек. Я всегда питал к ним слабость.

Люк мог только улыбнуться в ответ. Они ведь флиртовали? Флирт – это хорошо. Джеймс будет очень доволен им.

Лицо Доминика стало серьезным.

– Слушай, я скажу тебе все на чистоту. Я хочу, чтобы мы друг друга понимали правильно. Убедиться, что мы находимся на одной странице, – он внимательно посмотрел на Люка. – Я устал от хождения по клубам и отношений без обязательств. Я на той стадии, когда я хочу иметь мужа и нескольких детей, которых я бы мог баловать, – Доминик пожал плечами. – Ты мне очень нравишься, но если тебя не интересуют серьезные отношения, лучше скажи мне это сейчас.

Люк сглотнул, пытаясь справиться с волной паники. Это ведь было хорошо? Он хотел того же. Доминик был привлекательным и уверенным в себе, при том, что он не казался надменным; он был твердым, но не властным, он был искренне приятным в общении, но при этом не выглядел слабаком. У него был сексуальный голос и довольно внушительные мускулы под этим костюмом. И он тоже хотел детей. Доминик соответствовал всем пунктам списка. Он был практически идеальным. Мужчина его мечты.

Люк поднес свой стакан к губам и сделал глоток, пытаясь купить себе немного времени.

Доминик улыбнулся; похоже, у него было хорошее настроение.

– Я же не делаю тебе предложение, или что-то типа того, – сказал он, протягивая руку через стол и беря ею свободную ладонь Люка. Его рука была большой и теплой. – Я не хочу пугать тебя. Я просто говорю, что мне нравится то, что я вижу – такая улыбка, как у тебя, не может быть фальшивой – и я очень хочу узнать тебя получше. Ты бы хотел узнать меня получше?

Все это было разумно.

Люк улыбнулся в ответ и кивнул, пытаясь игнорировать нервный клубок, возникший в его животе.

Остаток свидания прошел довольно хорошо. Общаться с Домиником было легко. Он хорошо умел слушать и отлично мог поддержать беседу. Он был смешной, умный и привлекательный. Он нравился Люку. Он ему очень нравился.

После ужина Доминик купил ему цветы по дороге к квартире Люка и целомудренно поцеловал его в конце их свидания. На его лице были написаны нежность и очарование.

В общем, все прошло хорошо.

Позже тем вечером, когда Люк разглядывал красивые белые розы, стоявшие на прикроватной тумбочке, он думал о том, что в Доминике было практически все, что он всю свою жизнь искал в мужчине.

Он уснул с легкой улыбкой на губах, чувствуя радость и оптимизм в отношении их следующего свидания.

Ему снились грубые, властные руки, ледяные голубые глаза и тяжелое жаркое тело сверху на нем. Он проснулся, задыхаясь и тяжело дыша, его тело покалывало везде, и он чувствовал такое страстное желание и _голод_ , которых он никогда в жизни не испытывал.

Слезы ярости выступили у него на глазах. Это было нечестно. Он не хотел этого. Он хотел Доминика, который был воплощением всего, что он хотел в мужчине.

Интересно, что Роман делал в эту минуту.

Люк недовольно простонал. _Перестань думать о нем, ты, идиот_. Прошел уже месяц с тех пор, как Влад и Анастасия помогли ему сбежать. Он сомневался, что Роман хотя бы раз вспомнил о нем, и даже, если бы и вспомнил, то только потому, что был раздражен из-за того, что он потерял ценную разменную монету против отца Люка. Или, может быть, Люк был настолько ничтожной пешкой для него, что Роман практически не заметил или совершенно не обеспокоился из-за его побега.

Люк ненавидел тот факт, что эта мысль так сильно расстраивала его. Его упрямые эмоции доказывали, что его решение сбежать, когда у него появилась возможность, было абсолютно правильным. Если бы так все продолжалось и дальше, еще несколько дней с Романом, и он превратился бы в безмозглую, снедаемую любовью секс-игрушку, с радостью ждущую взаперти своего похитителя, который мог бы использовать ее всегда, когда ему этого хотелось.

Было еще кое-что, что постоянно не давало ему покоя: прошел уже месяц, и все было слишком тихо. Хотя Люк и не ждал, что Роман так взбесится, что он из кожи вон вывернется, и снова похитит его, но он все же ожидал, что Роман сделает что-нибудь, чтобы отомстить его отцу. Но пока ничего не произошло. Отсутствие какой бы то ни было реакции немного нервировало. Даже если Роману и было плевать на Люка, он точно планировал сделать что-нибудь, чтобы отец Люка наконец получил по заслугам. Или же нет?

Вдохнув, Люк перевернулся на живот, обнял подушку и попытался сконцентрировать свои мысли на Доминике, напоминая себе, что проблемы его отца больше его не касались. Он принял решение. Он не хотел иметь ничего общего с мафией, перевозкой наркотиков и миром криминала в целом. Он не так хорошо знал своего отца, чтобы беспокоиться за него, и то, что он узнал от Романа, не то чтобы укрепило любовь Люка к нему. Он не любил своего отца, и его отец уж точно не любил его. Последнее стало абсолютно очевидным, когда он очень быстро потерял интерес к Люку, как только Люк сказал ему, что он ничего не знал о своем похитителе.

– Ты бесполезен, – было единственное, что, выходя из комнаты, сказал Ричард Уитфорд, когда Люк вернулся на родину. Люк не позволил этому задеть его – он уже привык к тому факту, что его отец не испытывал к нему теплых чувств – и когда Джеймс предложил ему должность в своей компании, он даже не стал раздумывать. Ему надоело быть хорошим сыном. Как же ему надоело. Пусть они с Романом убьют друг друга, ему будет все равно. Люку было насрать на них обоих. Он будет счастлив. Скоро он будет счастлив, и ему никогда не придется оглядываться через плечо.

С этой мыслью Люк закрыл глаза и решительно начал думать об улыбке Доминика.

Следующим утром вертолет его отца разбился в Колумбии.


	20. Chapter 20

Роман сидел за столом в своем офисе в Швейцарии и быстро просматривал заголовки британских газет, которые принесла ему Анна. Его глаза задержались на первой странице одной из них. Фотография.

– Что-нибудь интересное? – сказал он.

– Не особо, – ответила Анна. – Похороны были три дня назад. Британская СВР хоть и подозревает колумбийскую организованную преступность, но пока у них нет никаких доказательств.

Роман прогудел.

– Мы оба знаем, что они их не найдут. Лопес не дурак.

Анна подняла брови.

– Когда это вы успели подружиться с ним? Насколько я помню, вы презирали его.

– Он может быть полезен, – сказал Роман.

Веселая улыбка осветила обычно серьезное лицо Анны.

– Да, делать грязную работу для вас, думая, что это нужно ему самому.

Роман сухо посмотрел на нее.

– Уитфорд действительно надул его. Я просто дал знать  об этом Лопесу.

– По доброте душевной, конечно.

Это можно было не комментировать, поэтому он промолчал.

– Я не думала, что вы на самом деле хотели избавиться от него, – сказала Анна.

Роман пожал плечами.

– Не могу сказать, что смерть Уитфорда расстроила меня, но меня также нельзя винить в ней. Я решил, что пусть Лопес сам решит, как ему поступить. Кроме того, он вряд ли бы послушал меня, – он ожидал, что Лопес немножко припугнет Уитфорда, а не убьет его. Это был просчет с его стороны.

Возможно, поэтому он совершенно не почувствовал удовлетворения, когда его проинформировали о смерти Уитфорда.

Губы Анны искривились.

– Я очень редко соглашаюсь с Лопесом. Жизнь будет гораздо лучше без этого предателя и мудака, – качая головой, Анна повернулась, чтобы выйти из комнаты.

– Аня.

Она остановилась и вопросительно посмотрела на него.

Внимательный взгляд Романа вернулся к фотографии с похорон.

– Выясни, кто этот человек, – сказал он, протягивая газету через стол, чтобы она могла посмотреть на нее. – Узнай о нем все.

– О котором? – спросила Анна, не моргнув глазом. Она привыкла и к более странным просьбам. В конце концов, она была бывшим агентом КГБ. Мало что могло удивить ее.

Роман откинулся обратно на кресло.

– О том, что обнимает сына Уитфорда.

Она бросила на него пронзительный взгляд. Он спокойно встретился с ней глазами.

Анна никогда не оспаривала его приказы. Она всегда была мудрее Влада. Несмотря на то, что она была старше Романа на пятнадцать лет и знала его гораздо дольше, чем Влад – до этого она была телохранителем отца Романа – Анна никогда не позволяла себе так вольно выражать свое мнение, как это делал Влад. Роман знал, что она очень хорошо относилась к нему, но она также была настоящим профессионалом.

Когда Анна ушла, Роман притянул газету поближе.

Он снова начал разглядывать фотографию.

Мальчик не выглядел особенно расстроенным из-за смерти его отца. Учитывая то, что Роман узнал об Уитфорде, он не мог сказать, что его это удивило.

Люк выглядел… по-другому. Золотые кудряшки были выпрямлены и завязаны сзади, его лицо в форме сердечка было бледным и пустым, а темные глаза – серьезными.

Роман внезапно понял, что сильно сжимал ладонью ручку кресла.

Он отвел взгляд, переводя его на высокого мужчину, который обнимал мальчика за плечи и шептал что-то в ухо Люка. Не похоже, что они были просто друзьями.

Смяв газету в руке и бросив ее в мусорку, Роман поджал губы.

Уитфорд был мертв. Мальчик был больше ему не нужен. Все его планы относительно мальчика теперь были бесполезны. Ему не нужна была информация о человеке, который положил руки на…

Чувствуя отвращение, Роман прервал ход своих мыслей. Может быть, Влад действительно был прав. Это было неприемлемо.

Раздался звонок.

– Я нашла информацию, которую вы просили, – сказала Анна, когда он ответил на звонок. – Желаете, чтобы я переслала вам файл?

Иногда он хотел бы, чтобы Анна не работала так эффективно.

– Роман? – сказала она, когда он ничего не ответил.

– Нет, – сказал он. – Просто расскажи вкратце.

– Доминик Боммер, – сказала Анна. – Двадцать семь, глава департамента Управления Рисками в Грейгард. Эта самая крупная компания по предоставлению финансовых услуг в Великобритании…

– Я знаю, что такое Грейгард, – оборвал ее Роман. – Я знаком с Артуром Грейсоном. Продолжай.

– Самое важное: у него чертовски успешная карьера, и, похоже, что ему удалось подняться так высоко, не вставляя при этом другим людям палки в колеса. По имеющимся сведениям, у него строгие убеждения, но с ним довольно приятно иметь дело. У него есть великолепный дом в Кенсингтоне и…

– Сексуальная ориентация? – спросил Роман.

На линии повисла тишина. Наконец, Анна ответила.

– Он не распутник, но он, похоже, либо гей, либо би. В одном интервью он упомянул, что его интересуют серьезные отношения.

Роман взял зажигалку со стола.

– Природа его отношений с сыном Уитфорда?

– Похоже, что они начали встречаться недавно, – сказала Анна после короткой паузы. – В британской прессе ходят сплетни, но я пока не могу подтвердить ничего…

– Не трать время, – сказал Роман. – Это неважно.

Он повесил трубку и очень аккуратно положил телефон на стол.

Затем он достал сигарету из кармана и открыл крышку зажигалки. Откидываясь назад в кресле, он сделал глубокую затяжку, потом еще одну.

Значит, мальчик наконец нашел своего идеального мужчину. Это хорошо для него.

Хорошо.


	21. Chapter 21

Люк сидел около бассейна, наблюдая за ярко освещенным домом. Даже отсюда он мог слышать музыку и смех. Джеймсу сегодня исполнялось двадцать три года, и, так как его друг теперь практически жил со своим бойфрендом, его день рожденья праздновался в этом году в доме Хардавеев.

Обнимая руками колени, Люк вяло улыбнулся. Он был рад за своего друга, рад, что все, наконец, было хорошо в его жизни. Джеймс яростно сражался за свое счастье и победил. Было приятно видеть, что на свете еще существовала такая сильная любовь, и счастливый конец был возможен не только в сказках.

Закусив губу, Люк поднял глаза на луну.

Наверное, ему лучше вернуться внутрь. Но, Боже, ему так надоело ловить на себе жалостливые и озабоченные взгляды, словно бы он был смертельно болен. Ему так надоело убеждать всех в том, что он был в порядке. Все равно, никто не верил ему, чтобы он ни говорил.

Не то чтобы Люк не понимал, почему все так волновались за него. Насколько всем было известно, он прошел через ад за последние несколько месяцев: сначала его похищение, потом убийство его отца, едва ли через месяц после того, как ему удалось вернуться на родину. Это было тяжело. Ему было действительно тяжело. Но он справлялся. С ним все было в порядке. Почему его друзья не могли понять, что их жалость и чрезмерное волнение только делали ему хуже, напоминая ему о том, что ему хотелось побыстрей забыть.

Например, о том, что, возможно, это он был виноват в смерти своего отца.

_Не думай об этом, не думай об этом, не думай об этом._

Движение на террасе привлекло его внимание. Люк слабо улыбнулся, заметив две высокие фигуры, стоящие друг рядом другом и обнимающиеся. Райан и Джеймс жадно, но в то же время нежно, целовались под полной луной, зарывшись руками в волосы друг друга. Они целовались так, словно принадлежали друг другу.

Должно быть, приятно, когда ты любишь кого-то, и тебя любят в ответ.

Понимая, что он жадно пялился на них, Люк отвел глаза, переводя их на гладкую поверхность воды в бассейне. Еще один взрыв смеха донесся из дома. Люк сглотнул внезапно возникший комок в горле. Не в первый раз, с тех пор как он вернулся в Англию, он почувствовал, что он уже не вписывался в жизни своих друзей. Он чувствовал, что ему здесь было не место.

И в то же время, он не знал точно, где теперь было для него место. Если бы он был честен с собой, возможно, это было одной из причин, почему он так с такой радостью начал встречаться с Домиником. Доминик не знал _прежнего_ его. Он не знал, что обычно Люк был более жизнерадостным и общительным, чем он был сейчас. Если Люк замолкал и вел себя тихо, когда ему не хотелось разговаривать, Доминик считал, что это было для него совершенно нормальным. Доминик поддерживал его во время тех сумбурных, почти нереальных недель, которые последовали после смерти его отца, был тихой, успокаивающей фигурой рядом с ним, ни о чем его не спрашивал и никак не осуждал. Доминик был вроде как великолепным. Люк хотел, чтобы он был с ним здесь сегодня. Может быть, тогда бы люди перестали смотреть на него так. Уже не говоря о том, что Люк… возможно, скучал по Доминику? Может быть. Они еще не начали встречаться официально – Доминик не торопил его, тактично относясь к смерти его отца – но Люк определенно скучал по легкому флирту и чувству безопасности, которое он ощущал, находясь рядом с Домиником.

Люк задумался, может быть, так люди и начинали влюбляться в кого-то. Он надеялся, что так оно и было. Он мог довериться Доминику, что тот не разобьет ему сердце. Он был добрым, уверенным в себе, честным и непривычно прямолинейным. Перед своей рабочей поездкой в Японию он посмотрел Люку прямо в глаза и сказал, что, когда он вернется домой, он надеется на положительный ответ. Это было немного высокомерно, но очаровательным образом честно с его стороны. Доминик не играл в игры. Люк обожал это в нем.

Позади него хрустнула ветка.

Люк напрягся, мурашки пробежали у него по спине, когда он почувствовал приближение чего-то очень странным образом знакомого.

Он задержал дыхание, его сердце начало колотиться, пытаясь вырваться из груди. _Тук-тук, тук-тук, тук-тук._

Это было глупо. Позади него никого не было. Он снова был в Англии. Он снова был дома.

_Его_ не могло быть здесь.

Большая грубая ладонь обхватила его за шею.

Дрожь пробежала по телу Люка. Это было невозможно. Ему все это мерещилось. Этого на самом деле не происходило.

Сглатывая, он медленно повернул голову.

Встретившись взглядом с ледяными голубыми глазами, Люк внезапно перестал дышать, утопая в холодных безднах, словно кролик, пойманный в силки.

Он мог закричать. Райан и Джеймс легко бы услышали его, если бы он сделал это.

– Скучал по мне, **_солнышко_**? – сказал обманчиво мягкий голос.

Люк выпрыгнул вперед и прижался своими губами к губам Романа. Руки русского схватили его за лицо, его горячие губы _выжигали_ его, его язык ворвался в рот Люка с непоколебимой силой, а щетина бороды Романа царапала кожу Люка.

Боже, он чувствовал, что тонет, как будто он расходился по швам, и единственное, что держало его в целостности, были рот и руки Романа. Он дрожал, слабые прерывистые стоны срывались с его голодных губ – ему это нужно было, так сильно нужно было – его руки сомкнулись вокруг шеи Романа, его тело напряглось, словно цветок, тянущийся к солнцу. Большие ладони Романа скользнули вниз по спине Люка, после чего сжали ягодицы Люка, подтягивая его вверх…

Проскулив в рот Романа, Люк обхватился ногами за талию и позволил Роману унести его… куда-то. По крайней мере, ему показалась, что они двигались, но думать было чертовски сложно, думать было практически невозможно, когда все его тело трясло от эмоций и плотского желания. Единственное, на что он был способен, это прижаться к Роману; его руки жадно гладили его широкую спину, трогали мускулы, напрягшиеся под рубашкой – и, Боже, его рот был таким сладким, и он так хорошо пах, его запах был естественным и мужским, совсем не таким, как тот дорогой одеколон, который носил Доминик…

Блядь, Доминик.

Люк оторвал свой рот.

– Подожди… Я не могу, – задыхаясь, произнес он.

Роман толкнул его к стене дома, легко прижимая его только своими бедрами. Люк проглотил стон, когда их эрекции коснулись друг друга.

– Почему нет? – сказал Роман, кладя руки по обе стороны от головы Люка и буравя его своими голубыми глазами.

Люк облизнул свои распухшие, чересчур чувствительные губы, чувствуя слабость от близости Романа. Думать и говорить было настоящим испытанием, когда все, что он хотел, это чтобы рот Романа снова прижался к его губам.

– Что ты вообще здесь делаешь? – хрипловато прошептал Люк, пытаясь расцепить свои ноги и убрать их с талии Романа. Они отказывались слушаться. – Ты следишь за мной? Это слишком стремно даже для тебя.

– Я в Лондоне по работе, – сказал Роман, искривив губы. – У меня есть более интересные дела, чем выслеживать тебя, любовь моя.

Волна унижения накрыла его, прежде чем Люк понял, что Роман, по сути, не ответил на его вопрос.

– Тогда что ты делаешь здесь? – спросил он, поднимая подбородок. – Это даже не мой дом.

Роман ответил не сразу.

– Ты не рассказал никому о том, что это я похитил тебя. Я хотел спросить, почему. Поэтому я здесь.

О.

Пытаясь заглушить сокрушительное чувство разочарования, образовавшееся в животе, Люк заставил себя опустить ноги вниз. Он сделал глубокий вдох, все еще зажатый между рук Романа.

– Это был ты?

– Прошу прощения?

– Это ты убил моего отца?

Что-то поменялось в выражении лица Романа.

– Нет, – сказал он, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

Люк выдохнул, чувство вины на душе, с которым он жил последний месяц, немного отпустило его. Он, может быть, не любил своего отца, он, может быть, практически его не знал, но Ричард Уитфорд все еще был его отцом. Мысль о том, что он мог быть частично ответственен за смерть своего отца, потому что он не рассказал никому о том, что за его похищением стоял Роман, просто убивала его.

Облегчение, которое он сейчас почувствовал, было таким мощным, что Люк внезапно улыбнулся.

– **_Блядь_** , – выругался Роман, прежде чем наклониться вперед и засосать кожу на щеке Люка, где находилась его ямочка, себе в рот. Он продолжал сосать. Он определенно отставит синяк.

– Перестань, – выдавил из себя Люк. – Я не… ты не можешь.

Роман выдохнул в его щеку, стальными пальцами сжимая бедра Люка.

– Почему нет?

– Я… Я вроде как встречаюсь с кое-кем, – по какой-то причине он почувствовал укол вины. Идиот. Какой же он идиот.

Все его тело запротестовало, когда Роман отстранился.

Свет фонаря на улице был недостаточно ярким, чтобы разглядеть выражение лица русского.

– Встречаешься с кое-кем? – сказал Роман.

Люк кивнул, чувствуя себя странным образом не в своей тарелке. Это была совсем маленькая ложь во спасение, не так ли? Они с Домиником все еще не были вместе, но между ними была предварительная договоренность, что они скоро будут. Они встречались. Вроде как.

– Он замечательный, – сказал Люк. – Он мне очень сильно нравится. Так что я не стал бы дурачиться с тобой, даже если бы ты не был… тобой. Я не изменяю. Я терпеть не могу изменников.

Роману хватило наглости весело улыбнуться.

– Я вижу, ты все еще такой же, витающий в облаках, сентиментальный глупый мальчишка.

Люк яростно взглянул на него.

Роман разгладил большим пальцем морщинку меж бровей Люка.

– Этот взгляд недовольного котенка должен напугать меня? – сказал он, хотя его глумливый тон и противоречил его голодным жадным глазам. Это был такой нервирующий контраст между тем, как Роман издевательски говорил с ним и тем, что он смотрел на него так, словно хотел _съесть_ его.

– Я презираю тебя, – сказал Люк.

Уголок рта Романа изогнулся.

– Поэтому ты ласкаешь меня, любовь моя?

Люк посмотрел вниз и покраснел, уставившись на свои предательские руки, которые гладили грудь Романа. Он одернул руки, опустил их по бокам и сжал в кулаки.

– Это просто дурацкий Стокгольмский синдром, – сказал он, яростно моргая, чтобы избавиться от горячих слез, налившихся ему на глаза. Да что с ним такое? Он наконец-то встретил отличного парня, кого-то, с кем он мог провести жизнь. Тогда какого черта он хотел зарыться лицом в грудь Романа, прижаться к нему всем телом, и молить его забрать его отсюда?

– Мой отец мертв, – натянуто сказал Люк. – Твой друг отомщен. У тебя больше нет причин издеваться надо мной, – он встретился взглядом с Романом. – Тогда почему ты делаешь это? Ты не можешь быть таким жестоким? – прошептал он саднящим от искренности голосом.

Роман засунул руки в карманы своих брюк.

– Я ничего не делаю, малыш, – сказал он очень мягким тоном. – Я здесь не для этого. Это ты прыгнул на меня, как только увидел.

Люк скрестил руки на груди, радуясь, что в темноте не было видно его красного лица.

– Это Стокгольмский синдром. Я собираюсь на сеанс к психотерапевту, чтобы излечиться от него.

– Как-то ты не очень уверен в этом.

– Я полностью уверен, – сказал Люк, вздергивая подбородок. – Если бы я не был болен, я бы никогда не изменил Доминику. Я никогда не изменяю своим партнерам.

– Измена подразумевает серьезные отношения, – сказал Роман. – Ты никогда не думал о том, что, возможно, у тебя не все так серьезно с этим… олицетворением идеала? – он снова приблизился к Люку и наклонился так близко, что теперь только несколько сантиметров разделяли их лица. Его дыхание опалило щеку Люка. – Может быть, твое тело знает, кому оно принадлежит?

Веки Люка потяжелели, и он почувствовал слабость во всем теле.

– Нет, – удалось произнести ему.

– Ты дрожишь, любовь моя, а я даже не трогаю тебя.

Люк тяжело сглотнул, борясь с безумным желанием прижаться к Роману. _Я встречаюсь с Домиником. Я ненавижу тебя._

Роман провел зубами по его челюсти.

– Кому ты принадлежишь, детка?

Люк почти что заскулил.

– Он прикасался к тебе? – сказал Роман. – Трахал тебя?

Люк хотел бы сказать да, просто чтобы заткнуть его.

– У меня умер отец, – прошептал он. – Секс был последним, о чем я думал.

– Правда? – сказал Роман, целуя щеку Люка. Боже, его губы, его борода. – А я помню все по-другому. Ты всегда был такой маленькой грязной шлюшкой, всегда кидался на хуй, – он засосал щеку Люка, зубы вонзились в кожу.

_На твой хуй_ , чуть было ни сказал Люк, проглатывая еще один стон.

– Почему тебя вообще это волнует? – сказал он вместо этого, поднимая через силу свои веки. – Почему тебя волнует, трахнул ли я его или нет? Я был игрушкой для тебя. Пешкой. Но теперь игра окончена. Короля убрали с доски. Для чего тебе нужна пешка?

Роман отстранился.

– Ты прав: мне она не нужна. Теперь ты мне больше не нужен.

Люк изобразил улыбку на лице.

– Вот и я о том. Так что, пожалуйста, _пожалуйста_ , не порти мне все. Я очень сильно надеюсь на эти отношения. Он хороший, приятный, и он добр ко мне. У нас общие интересы. Мне он очень нравится. – _Он может дать мне то, что ты не можешь – и никогда не захочешь – дать мне._

На челюсти Романа дернулся мускул.

– Я не хочу портить твои идеальные отношения. Но перед тем как выйти за своего Мистера Идеала, я бы рекомендовал тебе обыскать его дом на предмет бездомных котов.

Люк нахмурился.

– Что?

– Ты слишком идеалистичен и слишком легко всем доверяешь, – сказал Роман, разглядывая его с очевидной неприязнью. – Попробуй жить с мыслью, что вокруг тебя одни сволочи. Просто некоторые люди умеют скрывать это лучше, чем другие.

– Довольно печальный способ так жить, – тихо сказал Люк.

Роман покачал головой.

– Не приходи ко мне за утешением, когда тебе причинят боль.

Люк моргнул, забавное чувство осело у него в животе.

– Я даже не знал, что такое возможно.

Роман поджал губы.

– Это невозможно, – он смотрел на Люка какое-то время, прежде чем сказать: – Прощай, Кудряшка. – Он отвернулся.

Что-то вроде паники потянуло его за горло.

– Я уже даже не кудрявый, – внезапно сорвалось у него с языка.

Роман снова повернулся и посмотрел на него. Под его пристальным взглядом Люк сразу же сильно смутился из-за его разглаженных волос и скучной, ничем непримечательной одежды. Он был абсолютно не похож на того босоногого кудрявого мальчика в ярких футболках, к которому привык Роман.

– Прощай, Кудряшка, – сказал Роман немного другим, чуть более сухим тоном, прежде чем исчезнуть в ночи.

Люк откинулся на стену и закрыл глаза, пытаясь сглотнуть плотный комок, образовавшийся у него в горле.

Прощай.


	22. Chapter 22

Люк практически не спал той ночью, крутясь и переворачиваясь, и проснулся на следующее утро уставшим и раздраженным, но с яростной решимостью, курсировавшей по его венам. Он собирался вытащить Романа Демидова из своей головы.

Доктор Миранда Бенсон была женщиной среднего возраста с интеллигентными карими глазами, обрамленными парой очков в толстой оправе. Ее офис был обставлен со вкусом, но в то же время казался уютным и домашним. Люк сразу же расслабился, когда она улыбнулась ему и пригласила сесть.

В течение получаса она только слушала, не прерывая его, пока он, запинаясь, рассказывал свою историю. Он рассказал ей все. Ведь бесполезно прибегать с помощи психотерапевта, если человек не хочет быть полностью честным.

Миранда смотрела на него слегка сочувственно, пока Люк описывал свою проблему, но, к его разочарованию и смущению, она не подтвердила сразу же, что у него был Стокгольмский синдром.

– Хотя я и согласна, что изоляция и очевидный дисбаланс сил в ваших отношениях с похитителем не могли не повлиять на вас негативно, вы  ведете себя нетипично для человека с этим синдромом, – сказала она. – Вы не оправдываете своего похитителя. Вы не считаете, что он на самом деле хороший человек. Вам удалось сбежать. Каждый случай, конечно, уникален, но жертвы Стокгольмского синдрома обычно даже не хотят, чтобы их спасли, – в ее глазах не было ни капли осуждения, когда она мягко добавила: – Что же касается дисбаланса сил в ваших отношениях, я так понимаю, что он был вызван вашими сексуальными предпочтениями, правильно?

Люк мог только запнуться и покраснеть. Он никогда по-настоящему не обсуждал свои фантазии и фетиши с кем-нибудь еще, помимо Романа. Так что, говорить о них с женщиной, которая была того же возраста, что и его мать, было для него немного унизительно.

– Вы использовали стоп-слова? – спросила Миранда.

Прикусив губу, Люк кивнул.

– Как вы считаете, почему он позволил вам использовать стоп-слова, хотя он и мог просто делать все, что хотел?

Люк пожал плечами.

– Он сказал мне, что ему не хотелось насиловать кого-то, и я действительно поверил ему, но он также, возможно, хотел, чтобы я начал доверять ему.

Она улыбнулась.

– Именно это я имею в виду, Люк: вы способны к критическому мышлению, когда дело касается вашего похитителя, вы ставили под сомнение его мотивы, вместо того, чтобы безоговорочно довериться ему. Это очень хорошо. Это правильно.

Люка немного передернуло.

– Но я ведь доверял ему, по крайней мере, в постели. Я чувствовал себя с ним так безопасно, что… – Его кожа начала нагреваться.

Миранду, похоже, это совершенно не смутило.

– Что могли разыгрывать с ним сцены изнасилования?

Впервые в жизни Люк почувствовал, что того гляди сгорит со стыда.

– Гм…

Миранда посмотрела на него по-доброму и даже с небольшой улыбкой.

– Вам не нужно стыдиться этого, вы не первый, от кого я слышу подобное. Очень часто люди фантазируют о том, что лежит за границами того, что, им кажется, они должны чувствовать, за пределами того, что они считают нормальным. Фантазия об изнасиловании или соблазнении с применением силы – это на самом деле одна из самых распространенных сексуальных фантазий среди мужчин и женщин. В такой ролевой игре нет ничего плохого, при условии, что оба партнера хотят этого и используют стоп-слова, – она замолчала, спокойно изучая его. – Однако, тот факт, что вы чувствовали себя достаточно безопасно с вашим похитителем, занимаясь всем этим, и указывает на степень доверия, которую люди обычно не чувствуют к своему похитителю. Вы можете объяснить, почему вы доверяли ему?

Люк пожал плечами, подбирая слова.

– Я… Я не знаю. Вначале он реально пугал меня, но в то же время он… отличался от его людей. У меня всегда хорошо получается разбираться в людях. Я понял, что он был достаточно рассудительным и спокойным, чтобы не прибегать к насилию без веской причины, – он провел рукой по своим кудрям. Этим утром он не стал распрямлять их. Он все еще не знал точно, почему он не сделал этого. Откашлявшись, Люк продолжил: – До его появления, его охранники вроде как использовали меня как грушу для битья, когда они напивались. Он положил этому конец, переселил меня в удобную комнату, принес мне еду и… мда.

Миранда немного нахмурилась.

– И вы стали считать его вашим спасителем?

Люк хмыкнул.

– Я практически уверен, что именно этого он и добивался. То есть… он никогда не говорил, как он собирался использовать меня, но я уверен, что он хотел манипулировать мной, чтобы я начал нуждаться в нем и доверять ему. Я решил, что если он пытался заставить меня доверять ему, то причинять мне боль в ближайшем будущем было не в его интересах. Был какой-то извращенный смысл в том, что из-за того, что я относился к нему с недоверием, физически я чувствовал себя с ним в безопасности. И, ну… – он потупил взгляд и снова откашлялся, разглядывая свои пальцы. – Я так сильно хотел его, что мне было трудно думать головой. Если честно, все происходило чисто на инстинктах.

– Понимаю, – сказала он, без какого бы то ни было осуждения в голосе. – Вы когда-нибудь, хотя бы в шутку, раздумывали над тем, чтобы быть в отношениях с ним?

Люк замер.

– Конечно, нет, – сказал он после паузы, все еще глядя вниз на свои ладони.

– Люк, – сказала она. – Мне нужно, чтобы вы отвечали мне честно. Вы сейчас абсолютно честны со мной?

– Я говорю честно, – резко сказал он.

Она промолчала.

Он сделал глубокий вдох.

– Извините, – сказал он, поморщившись. – Просто… Он и я… мы… Я всегда знал, что это никуда не приведет. Все в нем отталкивает меня. Мой отец был точно таким же хладнокровным манипулятором, как он: все время занят, все время вдали от дома. У него никогда не было времени на меня или мою мать. Мы практически ничего не знали друг о друге. Я не хочу такого для своих детей. Мне нужна любовь. Я хочу любящего, внимательного мужа, для которого я буду на первом месте. Кого-то, кто бы заботился обо мне, – как только Люк сказал это, он сразу же сильно сконфузился. Теперь Миранда, наверное, еще и догадалась о его фетише с папочкой, помимо всех остальных его странных фетишей.

– Вы упомянули, что встречаетесь с кем-то, – сказала она.

– Вроде как, – ответил Люк, чувствуя облегчение из-за смены темы. – Доминик. Он замечательный. То есть, официально мы еще не вместе, как-то так, но у нас было уже несколько свиданий. У нас общие интересы. Он хочет того же, что и я.

– Понятно, – она задумчиво посмотрела на него. – Вы чувствуете себя в безопасности с ним?

Люк кивнул.

– Конечно, он очень внимателен ко мне и поддерживает меня.

– Вы могли бы сказать, что вы достаточно хорошо доверяете ему, чтобы разыгрывать с ним в постели изнасилование?

Люк побледнел.

– Что… – сказал он и раскашлялся. – Я его знаю только месяц. Еще немного рановато. Мы пока только целовались, и ничего больше.

Миранда кивнула, ее мысли невозможно было прочесть по ее лицу.

– Очень хорошо. Я думаю, на сегодня достаточно, Люк.

– Что? – сказал он, моргая. – Но… но вы не сделали ничего, чтобы… – _Вылечить меня от него._

Она подняла брови и взглянула на него.

– Я меня Стокгольмский синдром, – хрипло сказал Люк. – Сделайте так, чтобы он исчез. Пожалуйста.

Сочувствие пробежало у нее по лицу.

– Как я сказала, в вашем случае нельзя говорить о явном Стокгольмском синдроме. Вы сохранили чувство собственного я. Вы не обманывали себя по части его мотивов. Вы хотели сбежать, и вы это сделали. Вы стараетесь двигаться дальше в вашей личной жизни, вместо того, чтобы зацикливаться на своем похитителе. Вы убеждены, что он вам не подходит. Вы способны четко видеть его недостатки, – она улыбнулась. – Вам не нужна моя помощь, Люк. Вы сильный.

_Это не так_ , думал он, выходя из ее офиса. _Это определенно не так._

Может быть, ему стоило рассказать Миранде о том, что вместо того, чтобы доверять парню, с которым он вроде как встречался, Люк продолжал думать о Романе и о том, что он рассказал о Доминике. Он честно пытался не думать о предупреждении Романа, но у него ничего не получалось. При всех недостатках русского, он никогда напрямую не лгал ему. Зачем вообще Роману лгать насчет Доминика? Для чего?

Чуть позже тем днем, все еще размышляя об этом, Люк оказался у двери дома Доминика, звоня в звонок, хотя он и знал, что хозяин все еще был в Японии.

Он огляделся. Он еще не был в гостях у Доминика. Это был хороший, красивый дом в отличном районе. Люк легко мог представить себя, живущего здесь. Он мог легко представить пару очаровательных детей, играющих в саду.

Дверь распахнулась.

Люк моргнул.

Парень – нет, скорее мальчик – который стоял с другой стороны, был довольно милым. Он был худым, высоким и с длинными ногами, у него были растрепанные темно-рыжие волосы, бледная кожа и огромные, как у кошки, зеленые глаза с самыми длинными ресницами, которые когда-либо видел Люк. Он не мог быть старше восемнадцати, и в то же время, Люк на собственном опыте знал, каким обманчивым может быть внешний вид.

Что-то мелькнуло в глубинах глаз рыжего парня, подсказав ему, что его узнали.

– Доминика нет дома, – сказал мальчик, после чего он захлопнул дверь прямо перед носом Люка.

Моргая, Люк задумался на секунду, после чего снова нажал на звонок.

– Я наверное перепутал дату его возвращения, – сказал он, когда дверь вновь открылась. Он лучезарно улыбнулся мальчику.

– Я Люк. Я не знал, что у Доминика живет родственник.

Мальчик фыркнул.

– Я не его родственник. И я знаю, кто ты.

Люк наклонил голову в сторону.

– Тогда у тебя есть преимущество, приятель.

– Я Сэм, – сказал рыжий, сверкая зелеными глазами. – Я живу здесь.

Это было само собой разумеющимся.

– А если точнее? – сказал он, все еще слабо улыбаясь, хотя он уже был уверен, что ему не мерещилась враждебность, волнами исходившая от мальчика. Либо паренек был сварливым от природы, либо сам Люк ему чем-то не нравился. Люк склонялся ко второму варианту.

– Нет, – дверь снова захлопнулась перед носом Люка.

Точно.

Люк развернулся и направился к своей машине.

Позже тем вечером, когда Доминик позвонил ему по Скайпу, он решил поднять эту тему.

– Я перепутал даты и пришел сегодня днем к тебе домой, – сказал Люк. – Я познакомился с Сэмом.

Расслабленная поза Доминика не изменилась. Он улыбнулся, хотя на его лице и читалось некоторое удивление.

– Ты познакомился с Сэмми? Он не рассказал мне об этом, когда я говорил с ним сегодня.

– Ага, – сказал Люк. – Ты никогда не упоминал, что ты живешь не один.

Доминик выдохнул, изучая его лицо.

– Я не упомянул этого, потому что это сложно объяснить. Некоторые люди понимают это превратно.

Люк лукаво улыбнулся.

– Мне нравится думать, что я не отношусь к этим «некоторым людям».

– Надеюсь, что это будет так, – сказал Доминик, его темные глаза сузились, когда его взгляд упал на губы Люка. – Кстати, мне нравятся твои волосы. Я даже не знал, что они у тебя такие кудрявые.

Желание во взгляде Доминика вселило в Люка легкий дискомфорт. Он сказал себе, что он начнет чувствовать себя спокойнее после того, как он позволит Доминику что-то большее, чем несколько целомудренных поцелуев. Хотя, тот факт, что он не особо-то чувствовал вину из-за того, что поцеловал Романа вчера, довольно сильно тревожил его. Он не _чувствовал_ , что он сделал что-то не то.

– Когда я в первый раз встретил Сэма, – начал Доминик, снова переводя свой внимательный взгляд на глаза Люка, – он был бездомным, полуголодным ребенком. Я отвел его к себе домой. Я дал ему крышу над головой, – он пожал плечами. – В общем-то, это все.

– О, – сказал Люк. – Это… чертовски щедро.

Доминик покачал головой.

– Не особо то. Ты бы сделал то же самое, если бы повстречал его тогда.

– Ты сказал, что некоторые люди понимают все превратно. Почему?

Красивое лицо Доминика искривилось в гримасе.

– Потому что люди думают не тем местом. Да, я знаю, это выглядит странно. Он живет со мной, я не скрываю свою ориентацию, и я гораздо старше него. Мы не родственники, хотя я плачу за его обучение – я плачу за все – так что, конечно, люди начинают выдумывать всякую херню. Сэмми натурал, и он только _ребенок_ , и я не какой-то там ебанный педофил, но некоторые люди все равно думают, что я его папочка, – Доминик хмыкнул, как будто-то это была самая идиотская вещь, которую он когда-либо слышал.

Люк не засмеялся вместе с ним.

– Ты уверен, что это не так? – прошептал он. – Если я правильно понимаю, отношения между папочкой и тем, кого он содержит, не обязательно должны быть сексуального характера.

Улыбка Доминика померкла.

– Я уверен, – сказал он с небольшой ноткой стали в голосе. – Сэм живет со мной не из-за моих денег. Я его семья.

– Извини, – сказал Люк, пытаясь не показывать своего удивления. Впервые Доминик вел себя с ним не так вежливо и заботливо, как обычно. – Я спрашиваю только потому, что он, похоже, не особо был рад меня видеть. Он вел себя так… словно я был для него угрозой.

Доминик вздохнул, проводя рукой по лицу.

– Сэмми не уверен в себе. Он думает, что я избавлюсь от него, когда у меня появится своя семья, – он внимательно посмотрел на Люка. – Он ошибается. Он никуда не денется, кто бы что ни думал.

Намек понял.

Люк заставил себя улыбнуться и завершил беседу, ссылаясь на усталость. Он закрыл Скайп и откинулся назад на подушки, глубоко хмурясь. Ему явно не померещилось, что Доминик предупредил его в туманных выражениях, что присутствие Сэма в его доме никак не обсуждается, даже если у них и будет все серьезно. А Роман намекал, что их отношения не так невинны, как Доминик подает их.

Да ешкин кот.

Люк недовольно простонал, переворачиваясь на живот и зарываясь лицом в подушки. Почему он больше верил словам Романа, нежели Доминику? Он не должен делать поспешные выводы. Тем, что Доминик защищал бездомного ребенка, которому он дал крышу над головой, можно было только восхищаться. Определенно, это говорило о том, что он был хорошим человеком. Это указывало на то, что однажды он будет отличным, заботливым отцом. Доминик был идеален. Было просто глупо сомневаться в этом. Как только Доминик вернется из Японии, что произойдет завтра, Люк должен сказать да: что он хочет быть в отношениях с ним. Откладывать это будет бессмысленно.

Приняв решение, он закрыл глаза, надеясь, что сегодня его не будут мучить сны.

Но сны пришли.

Во сне он сидел, скрестив ноги, в великолепном саде Доминика. До его ушей донесся смех ребенка. Люк широко улыбнулся, наблюдая за пухлощеким, темноволосым маленьким ребенком, бегущим к нему, вытягивая руки. Люк поймал его, смеясь, и поднял очаровательного маленького мальчика над своей головой. Ребенок пронзительно взвизгнул, его голубые глаза загорелись восторгом.

 

***

 

Следующий день начался для Люка не очень хорошо. Большую часть утра он провел в офисе своего отца – он все еще не мог думать о нем как о своем собственном – разбираясь с делами, которые требовали срочного принятия решений, и стоически игнорируя снисходительные и недоверчивые взгляды на лицах старых работников. Это было нелегко, учитывая тот вопиющий факт, что Люк не понимал, как работала эта компания, что, скорее всего, было тесно связано с теневой стороной бизнеса его отца. От этого у него разболелась голова. Любое расследование с его стороны могло создать новую неприятную ситуацию, с которой Люк сомневался, что сразу же мог справиться.

К вечеру, наконец устав от запутанных разбирательств и часов переговоров, Люк вышел из офиса компании и снова направился к дому Доминика. Доминик должен был вернуться в любую минуту, и Люк хотел быть там, когда это случится.

Люк хотел бы сказать, что он просто не мог дождаться возвращения Доминика, но это была неправда. Прежде чем согласиться на что-либо, он хотел посмотреть, как Доминик будет вести себя в присутствии Сэма. Потому что, как бы он не пытался убедить себя, что-то во всем этом не давало ему покоя. Вопреки мнению Романа насчет него, Люк не был наивным мальчиком, витающим в облаках – _уже_ не был. Да, он все еще верил в прирожденную доброту у людей, и он всегда был оптимистом в душе, но после его фиаско с Невиллом, кто, как оказалось, был женат, он был бы просто идиотом, если бы слепо вновь поверил кому-нибудь.

Когда Люк вышел из машины, он заметил Сэма с сигаретой во рту, сидящего у входа в дом Доминика.

– Привет, – сказал Люк, подходя к мальчику.

Сэм вытянул перед ним свои длинные ноги, практически блокируя вход. Изумрудно-зеленые глаза остро смотрели на него.

– Доминика пока нет.

– Я знаю, – сказал Люк, изучая мальчика. – Но он должен приехать в течение ближайших тридцати минут.

– Он будет сильно уставшим после долгого перелета, – сказал Сэм.

Люк чуть не рассмеялся. То, что паренек так явно недолюбливал его, было немного уморительно. И Сэм действительно был ребенком – он может и был выше и шире в плечах, чем Люк, но он точно не был старше восемнадцати лет, может даже моложе.

– Я чувствую себя так, словно я убил твоего щенка, или что-то типа того, – мягко сказал Люк, слабо улыбаясь. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз кто-то так враждебно относился к нему. – Что я тебе сделал?

Сэм затянулся.

– Мне не нравятся смазливые, богатые придурки, которые используют Доминика и играют на его чувствах. Он заслуживает большего.

Люк нахмурился и наклонил голову.

– Я не использую его.

– Да ладно, – сказал Сэм, фыркая. – Когда я жил на улице, понимаешь, я много чего повидал. Я научался читать людей. Я видел вас с Домиником на фотографиях. Ты никогда не выглядишь так, словно у тебя к нему есть чувства, словно он тебе нравится. Что-то такое унылое и расчетливое есть в том, как ты смотришь на него. Само собой, тебя не интересуют его деньги, – он оглядел Люка. – Я не могу понять, что тебе от него нужно, но я тебе не доверяю.

Люк скрестил руки на груди, внезапно почувствовав дискомфорт.

– Я не использую его, – повторил он. Однако он заметил, что его голос уже не звучал так уверенно. Это была _правда_ , что он выбрал Доминика скорее головой, нежели сердцем, но неужели это было так уж неправильно? Его достало, что его мечты все время втаптывали в грязь, снова и снова. Очевидно, что его сердце было абсолютно без понятия, что было правильно для него. К тому же, не то чтобы он как-то обманывал Доминика: он сказал Доминику, что станет встречаться с ним, если он будет абсолютно уверен в том, что это то, что он хочет. А до этого, они просто иногда проводили время вместе.

– Да ну? – сказал Сэм, вскидывая свои темно-рыжие брови. – Ты всерьез заявляешь, что у тебя к нему, типа, есть чувства? Я тебя умоляю.

Люк недружелюбно взглянул на него. Да кем этот ребенок считал себя?

– Нет, я не говорю, что испытываю к нему сильные чувства, но я серьезно сомневаюсь, что он тоже испытывает ко мне сильные чувства. Мы нравимся друг другу, мы встречаемся уже месяц, но, из-за смерти моего отца, у нас практически не было времени на то, чтобы часто ходить на свидания и влюбиться друг в друга. Отношения у взрослых людей работают не так, Сэм.

Мальчик прыснул.

– Так что, ты никогда не хотел кого-то так сильно, что тебе было все равно, как долго ты его знаешь?

Отводя глаза, Люк потер свой загривок.

– Физическое влечение и любовь – это не то же самое.

– Если, конечно, ты не асексуал, а я знаю, что это не так, то без физического влечения не может быть романтической любви, – парировал Сэм. – И если бы ты действительно хотел его, ты бы не морочил ему голову целый месяц. Ника все хотят, – Паренек выглядел _оскорбленным_ от лица Доминика. Это было даже странным образом мило.

Перед тем как Люк мог ответить ему что-нибудь, они услышали, как к дому подъехала машина.

Все лицо Сэма моментально зажглось, его зеленые глаза засияли – _засияли_ , блядь. Люку не надо было гадать, кто только что прибыл.

– Ник! – Сэм вскочил на ноги и побежал к высокому мужчине, выходившему из машины. Сэм запнулся, его длинные ноги двигались очаровательным образом неуклюже. Он напомнил Люку маленького жирафа.

Доминик снял свои очки и широко улыбнулся, распахивая объятия, когда Сэм навалился на него и с энтузиазмом обнял взрослого мужчину.

– Хорошо, дай посмотреть на тебя, – сказал Доминик, отстраняясь, чтобы посмотреть на мальчика. – Ты что, за неделю еще на пару сантиметров вырос? Если так пойдет, ты скоро и меня перерастешь.

– Я скучал по тебе! – выпалил Сэм, снова заключая его в объятия.

Мягкая улыбка изогнула чувственные губы Доминика. Он тоже обнял его в ответ, целуя макушку головы мальчика.

– Я тоже, Сэмми, – сказал он голосом, наполненным теплом.

Люк смотрел на них с тугим чувством, растущем у него в животе. Это была не ревность. Это было хуже. Это было разочарование и зависть.

Доминик наконец заметил Люка и улыбнулся ему из-за плеча Сэма. Это была совершенно другая улыбка, в отличие от той, которой он одарил мальчика. Он, очевидно, был рад видеть Люка, и ему нравилось то, что он видел, но и не более.

Люк едва заметно улыбнулся в ответ.

– Привет.

Доминик выпустил мальчика из своих рук и широким шагом направился к нему.

– Привет. Я хотел позвонить тебе. Не ожидал, что я встречу тебя здесь. Не то чтобы я не рад видеть тебя, – он наклонился вниз, чтобы прикоснуться губами к губам Люка, но Люк повернул голову, так что поцелуй пришелся на его щеку. Доминик отстранился, слегка хмурясь. – Все в порядке?

Люк обернул руки вокруг своей груди.

– Я… Я не думаю, что я хочу быть твоим бойфрендом.

Меж бровей Доминика проступила морщина.

– Могу я спросить почему?

Смахивая челку с глаз, Люк нервно пожал плечами.

– Я просто… У меня было много плохих отношений. Мой первый бойфренд, как оказалось, был женатым с детьми. Мой второй бойфренд бросил меня ради кого-то поизвращенней, когда я отказался делать в постели то, что он хотел. Третий психанул и бросил меня, когда я сказал ему, что секс без обязательств меня не интересует, и что в конечном итоге я хочу завести семью. Четвертый психанул, когда он выяснил, кто мой отец, – он криво улыбнулся Доминику. – Да и у моего отца всегда были дела поважнее, нежели чем быть для меня отцом. Ты, наверное, уже понял, к чему я клоню.

Доминик задумчиво смотрел на него.

– Ты хочешь того, кто бы полностью был предан тебе, – сказал он.

– Я хочу человека, который бы слушал и понимал меня, человека, для которого я буду на первом месте в его жизни, и который бы заботился обо мне, – тихо сказал Люк, чувствуя укол сожаления. – Ты мне правда нравишься, Доминик, но похоже, что ты тоже не этот человек.

Доминик бросил беглый взгляд в сторону Сэма, который наблюдал за ними с плохо скрываемым интересом.

– Это все из-за Сэмми? Это не то, что тебе кажется. Он просто ребенок.

– Он не ребенок, – смеясь, сказал Люк. – Открой глаза. Он только на пять или шесть лет младше меня, – он покачал головой. – Все равно, это неважно. Даже если бы это и не было тем, чем кажется, он очень сильно важен для тебя. И, возможно, это эгоистично с моей стороны, но мне надоело все время собирать крошки чьего-то внимания и любви. Я это уже проходил, купил футболку на память. Мне кажется, я заслуживаю большего. Все заслуживают. Ты тоже. – _И я не уверен, что я могу дать тебе это. Может быть, Сэм, в конце концов, был прав._

Доминик внимательно смотрел на него несколько секунд, потом наклонился вниз и поцеловал Люка в щеку, рядом со ртом.

– Ты мне правда нравишься, Ямочка. Если передумаешь, ты знаешь, где меня найти.

Кивнув, Люк сделал шаг назад.

– Спасибо за все, Ник, – мягко сказал он. – И извини, если я морочил тебе голову. Я не хотел. Я действительно думал, что у нас может все получиться… что я смогу влюбиться в тебя, – он улыбнулся одним уголком губ. – В тебе есть все, что я ищу в мужчине. Но я начинаю понимать, что этого недостаточно. Так что, да, извини, если я пудрил тебе мозги. Я это делал неспециально.

Доминик хмыкнул, обнажая белые зубы, которые практически ослепляли в контрасте с его оливковой кожей.

– То, что рядом со мной был красивый, милый парень не то чтобы было для меня мукой.

– Льстец, – сказал Люк со смешком, целуя его в щеку. – Мне нужно идти, пока твой Сэмми не убил меня за то, что я попытался украсть его папочку.

– Ха-ха, очень смешно, – сказал Доминик, вздыхая.

Люк только широко улыбнулся, помахал Сэму и отвернулся. Он направился к машине, его улыбка меркла с каждым пройденным шагом.

Да уж. Еще одни неудачные отношения. По крайней мере, в этот раз он закончил их до того, как кому-то причинили боль.

Он задумался, может быть пришло время для него, чтобы перестать мечтать о том, что он встретит того Единственного. Он не перестал верить в любовь. Он в нее верил. Было очевидно, что у Джеймса и Райана была эта «вечная любовь». Старший брат Райана, Зак и его бойфренд Тристан тоже были безнадежно влюблены друг в друга, несмотря на их постоянные перебранки.

Просто… Люк начинал думать, что на свете не существовало _его_ Единственного. Он начинал чувствовать, что ему было невозможно найти мужчину, который бы обожал его, несмотря на всю его сентиментальность, который бы принял его со всеми его странными фетишами и закидонами, кто бы захотел завести семью вместе с ним, для которого он был бы на первом месте во всех важных аспектах жизни, и которого Люк любил бы всем своим телом и душой.

Может быть, такой мужчина просто-напросто не существовал. Не для него.

Может быть, он действительно был глупеньким мальчиком, витающим в облаках, всю свою жизнь проживая в мечтах, пока она вертелась и проходила мимо него.


	23. Chapter 23

Ему позвонили на следующий день.

– Мистер Уитфорд, – сказал с акцентом незнакомый голос. – Из-за смерти вашего отца, мы щедро дали вам дополнительное время, но наше терпение подходит к концу.

У Люка пересохло во рту.

– Боюсь, что я не понимаю, о чем вы.

– Мы заплатили за груз из двух сотен единиц, и мы ожидаем получить его к воскресенью.

– Единиц чего?

– Не строй из себя идиота, парень, – сказал мужчина.

– Я действительно не знаю, о чем вы говорите.

– Почек.

У Люка душа ушла в пятки.

Блядь. Нелегальная торговля органами. Его отец занимался нелегальной перевозкой органов. Люк даже не знал, почему его это удивило.

– Слушайте, что бы мой отец вам не обещал, я об этом ничего не знаю…

– Мне плевать, парень, – резко сказал мужчина. – У меня длинный список из покупателей. Мне нужен мой товар. Если я не получу его, или если ты растреплешь обо всем полиции, я приду за твоими собственными чертовыми органами.

Не успел Люк хотя бы спросить, кто говорит, как мужчина повесил трубку.

Двенадцать часов спустя Люк сидел в бывшем офисе своего отца, зарывшись лицом себе в ладони. Все его внутренности скрутило от безысходности, гнева и страха после того, как он прошелся по содержимому компьютера его отца.

Ему с этим не справиться. Он надеялся быстро и безболезненно положить конец темной стороне бизнеса Уитфорд Индастрис – у него не было ни малейшего желания следовать по стопам его отца – но это было проще сказать, чем сделать. Очевидно, что у него были _обязательства_ , которые его отец – и теперь, вместо него, Люк – должен был выполнить, прежде чем ему удастся смыть все это дерьмо с его рук, и он совершенно был без понятия, как это можно было сделать. Люди из ближнего круга его отца никогда не принимали его всерьез, и они все съебались куда-то спустя какое-то время после его смерти: либо залегли на дно, либо занялись чем-то еще. Люк тоже хотел двигаться дальше, но сначала ему придется каким-то образом разобраться со всем этим бардаком, не облажавшись, и чтобы его при этом не убили или не арестовали.

Хотел бы он просто рассказать обо всем этом правоохранительным органам, но он не был таким наивным, чтобы думать, что полиции удастся поймать и арестовать всех до единого партнеров его отца. Если он сделает это, его убьют в течение нескольких недель. Уже не говоря о том, что он не хотел, чтобы имя его компании изваляли в грязи, что без сомнения случится, если все узнают о незаконных операциях его отца.

Слезы ярости выступили у него на глазах, но он поспешно смахнул их. Боже, он никогда еще не ненавидел своего отца так сильно. Было недостаточно того, что он был дерьмовым человеком и дерьмовым отцом, нет, ему нужно было еще умереть и оставить весь этот бардак после себя.

Две сотни почек к субботе.

Резкий смех вырвался из горла Люка. Он должен бы каким-то образом достать две сотни почек к субботе, или его убьют – после того, что случилось с его отцом, Люк практически не сомневался, что эти люди были настроены серьезно.

Он не знал, что ему было делать.

Вся эта ситуация была совершенно ему не по плечу. Что он вообще мог сделать?

Может быть…

Трясущимися руками Люк достал свой телефон. Он открыл список контактов и начал прокручивать вниз, пока не нашел имя, которое искал.

Роман Демидов.

Он нашел номер Романа среди документов его отца несколько недель назад и сохранил его, немного ненавидя себя за это, но, все равно, он сделал это. С тех пор он пытался удалить его несколько раз; он действительно пытался, но что-то все время останавливало его. Хорошо, что он этого не сделал. Если мыслить логически, Роман был единственным человеком, с которым он был знаком, который мог бы разрешить эту ситуацию. Совершенно рационально было позвонить ему. Люк звонил ему _не потому_ , что он хотел услышать голос Романа или почувствовать себя в безопасности, или еще по какой-нибудь схожей жалкой причине.

После четырех гудков ответила женщина. Она спросила имя Люка и его контактную информацию. Она сказала ему, что передаст ее своему боссу, но таким тоном, словно она на самом деле не верила, что Роман перезвонит ему. Люк тоже не особо-то верил в это.

Когда поздно вечером раздался звонок, он успел наполовину убедить себя, что Роман, вероятно, уже покинул Англию и не собирался перезванивать ему.

Люк несколько секунд пялился на экран своего телефона, после чего сделал глубокий вдох и ответил.

– Что тебе надо? – спросил Роман. – Я сейчас очень занят.

Люк перевернулся на живот, пытаясь перебороть нахлынувшую волну неуверенности в себе. Зачем Роману помогать ему?

– Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Пауза.

– С чем?

– Сегодня утром мне позвонили, – сказал Люк. – Кто-то очень недоволен тем, что они не получили двести почек, которые мой отец, очевидно, был должен им. И теперь они…

– Угрожают тебе, – Роман закончил за него.

– Да, – сказал Люк с небольшим смешком. – У тебя случайно не завались где-нибудь две сотни почек?

Это была шутка – плохая шутка – но Роман серьезно ответил ему:

– Я не занимаюсь какой бы то ни было торговлей людьми.

– Это… на удивление прилично с твоей стороны.

– Вынужден разочаровать тебя, но приличия тут ни при чем. Просто овчинка выделки не стоит, слишком много возни.

– Ты ужасный человек, – сказал Люк без особого жара. У него совершенно не получилось почувствовать отвращение, которое должно было его накрыть из-за подобного бесстыдного хладнокровия Романа. Он старался не думать, что это говорило о нем.

– Поэтому ты звонишь мне, – сказал Роман очень сухим тоном. – Потому что я ужасный человек. Такие хорошие парни как твой Боммер никогда не смогут разобраться с этим.

Люк наморщил лоб. Неужели Роман ревновал его?

Он откашлялся.

– В любом случае. Это не все. Я просмотрел его документы, и похоже, что почки были не единственной посылкой, которую должен был отправить мой отец. Это… это все так сложно, – Люк закрыл глаза. – Это все совершенно мне не по зубам, – тихо признал он. Что в Романе было такого, что ему так легко было признаться русскому в слабости? – Я просто хотел двигаться дальше. Но теперь я должен понять, как мне разобраться со всеми этими людьми, как отделаться от них.

– И ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал это за тебя, – сказал Роман. Это был не вопрос.

– Да, – сказал Люк, пытаясь сохранить свой голос строгим и деловым. – Я не рассказал никому, что это ты похитил меня. Ты мне должен, Роман. Если ты не поможешь мне, я расскажу МИ-6, что это был ты.

Роман засмеялся, сильно развеселившись.

– У моего пушистого котенка есть коготки.

Его желудок странно подернулся.

– Перестань называть меня так, – сказал Люк, прижимаясь своей покрасневшей щекой к подушке. – Ты поможешь мне или нет?

Даже не глядя на него, он мог почувствовать, как улыбка Романа померкла.

– Для начала, я ничего не должен тебе, любовь моя, – сказал он низким голосом. – Я не просил тебя лгать властям ради меня. И ты должен уже знать, что угрозы – это не самый лучший способ заставить меня сделать что-то.

У Люка сдавило грудь.

– Ты говоришь, что ты не поможешь мне?

– Я говорю, что мне нужен стимул получше.

У него внезапно сильно пересохло во рту, его сердце бешено стучало где-то в горле.

– Чего ты хочешь?

– Двадцать процентов Уитфорд Индастрис.

Люк резко открыл глаза. Он засмеялся.

– Ты думаешь, я сумасшедший? Я и близко не подпущу тебя к своей компании.

– Почему нет? – в голос Романа снова вкралось веселье.

– Я хочу избавиться от всех незаконных операций моей компании. Твое вмешательство будет только контрпродуктивно.

– Милый мой, – сказал Роман, его голос был таким низким и интимным, что по спине Люка пробежала дрожь. – Ты ведь знаешь, что мой бизнес примерно на семьдесят процентов легален, да?

Люк нахмурил брови. Это было для него новостью.

– Это неважно, – сказал он. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты приближался к моей компании. – _И ко мне тоже_. – Так что выбери что-то еще.

На линии повисла тяжелая, заряженная пауза.

– Я боюсь, что у тебя больше нет ничего, интересного мне, – наконец сказал Роман. – Либо соглашайся с моим условием, либо никакой сделки.

– Значит, никакой сделки, – сказал Люк, как можно более вежливо, и повесил трубку. Он прикусил щеку, стараясь игнорировать дурацкое, нелогичное чувство _боли_ , закравшееся ему в грудь. Конечно, Роману было насрать на него. Конечно. Роман заботился только о своей собственной выгоде.

Его телефон зазвонил снова. Люк злобно посмотрел на него, но все же ответил.

– Ты упрямый маленький… – прошипел Роман низким бешеным тоном. – С людьми, с которыми твой отец вел дела, нельзя шутить. Если ты не согласишься с моими условиями и не позволишь мне разобраться с ними, тебя настигнет та же участь, что и твоего идиота отца.

– Это угроза?

– Не с моей стороны, – отрезал Роман.

Боль в груди Люка ослабла, тепло разлилось по телу. Люк сказал себе не быть идиотом, но он не мог остановить улыбку, растянувшуюся у него по губам.

– Осторожно, а то ты говоришь так, словно почти переживаешь за меня.

– Двадцать процентов, – сказал Роман, положительно ледяным тоном.

– Нет, – прошептал Люк, чувствуя, как бешено колотится его сердце.

Роман не был таким равнодушным, каким он пытался казаться. При этой мысли восторг пробежал у него по позвоночнику, хотя он и знал, что этот факт ни черта не менял. Даже если Роман действительно _что-нибудь_ чувствовал к нему, это все равно ни к чему не приведет. Они совершенно не подходили друг другу. Роман не хотел того, что он хотел от жизни. Но… это было так приятно – знать, что он был не единственным, что у Романа тоже были к нему чувства. От этого он почувствовал силу, что было немного иронично, учитывая, что он никогда не вел себя так покорно с другими мужчинами. Может быть, люди, которые говорят, что в покорности есть сила, правы. И, может быть, это было хладнокровно и жестоко – использовать это… это взаимное влечение ради своей выгоды, но Люка уже задолбало то, что он не мог ничего контролировать. Если только ему не разобьют сердце в процессе, все будет в порядке. Да?

– Ты мне нужен, – честно сказал он. Ему было стыдно из-за того, как честно он вел себя. – Ты мне очень сильно нужен.

На линии повисла гробовая тишина.

Чем дольше она длилась, тем более неловко Люк себя чувствовал, жар разливался у него по лицу.

Потом он услышал, как Роман выдохнул.

– Что случилось с твоим идеальным бойфрендом?

– Он никогда не был моим бойфрендом, – сказал Люк. – Как выяснилось, в конечном итоге он не был таким уж идеальным. У него есть кое-кто еще, кого он ставит на первое место. Он не может дать мне то, что я хочу.

– Я тоже не могу дать тебе то, что ты хочешь, – раздраженно сказал Роман.

– Да, – согласился Люк. – Но ты можешь дать мне то, что мне нужно.

Роман резко вдохнул.

– Я не собираюсь разбираться со всем этим бардаком твоего отца ради пары ямочек и красивого рта, – его тон был резким, но Люка было этим не обмануть.

– Мне страшно. Мне нужно, чтобы ты все исправил. Исправь все, – закрыв глаза, прошептал он с голой честностью в голосе.

Роман выругался на русском и повесил трубку.


	24. Chapter 24

Поднимаясь на частном лифте к пентхаусу Люка, Роман мрачно думал о том, не начал ли он терять рассудок. Неужели несколько мягко сказанных слов смогли убедить его? Действительно ли он отменил свой рейс в Италию ради возможности… возможности чего именно? Он не мог поверить, что он позволил двадцатитрехлетнему мальчику так легко повлиять на него только потому, что он сказал ему, что он ему был нужен. Пиздец какой-то.

Лифт остановился, и двери открылись в просторную гостиную.

Напротив лифта, опираясь на спинку дивана, стояла одинокая фигура. Люк обнимал руками свою грудь, его плечи были напряженными, карие глаза широко распахнутыми, кудряшки обрамляли его лицо в форме сердечка.

В комнате было пугающе тихо, пока Роман приближался к нему. Люк смотрел на него, как добыча обычно смотрит на приближающегося хищника. Это было чертовски иронично: Роман чувствовал себя так, словно его поймали и теперь толкали в сторону обманчиво безобидной добычи.

Он резко остановился в нескольких сантиметрах от мальчика, тесня его назад к спинке дивана.

Люк громко сглотнул, его губы раскрылись. Роман поднял свой пристальный взгляд со рта на темные глаза и прикоснулся рукой к щеке Люка, его большой палец лег на его горло. Он почувствовал, как мальчик вздрогнул, и как его собственное тело начало набухать сразу в нескольких местах: что-то тянуло его к Люку и сжимало свой захват на нем.

– Ты сказал, что я тебе нужен. Для чего? – его голос был тихим, но он звучал резко и сурово в абсолютной тишине комнаты.

– Я… – Люк дернулся к нему.

Они яростно глазели друг на друга, их неровное дыхание становилось все громче, потом оно смешалось, и расстояние между ними исчезло. Тихо проскулив, Люк зарылся лицом в шею Романа, его острые зубы впились в его кожу. Уже в следующее мгновение Роман обернул руки вокруг мальчика, пока Люк сосал его шею, как голодный малыш. Член Романа дернулся. _Малыш._ Это напомнило ему о том последним разе, когда они занимались сексом, о том, что Люк сказал ему, и как сильно он нуждался в нем. Это опьяняло. Блядь, Роману _никогда_ не нравились подобные вещи, пока Люк не прошептал слово «папочка».

– Шшш… – сказал он, зарылся пальцами в шелковистые кудри и сильно потянул за них. Люк простонал, он терся о бедро Романа, его руки проскользнули под рубашку Романа, гладя его грудь, пока он продолжал сосать его шею.

– Посмотри на меня, – сказал Роман.

Люк вздохнул и поднял голову.

Боже. То, как он выглядел… Осоловелые глаза, покрасневшие щеки, вишнево-розовые, дрожащие губы… Роман хотел вылизать его с головы до пят и съесть целиком.

Он сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь привести себя в чувство, пытаясь вернуть себе хотя бы подобие самоконтроля. Это было невозможно, когда все, что он хотел, это содрать с Люка всю его одежду, погрузиться в него и просто дышать.

Звук расстегивающейся ширинки нарушил тишину, и потом ловкие пальцы обернулись вокруг набухшего члена Романа, доставая его из боксеров.

Шипя сквозь зубы, Роман не опустил взгляд, продолжая смотреть в блестящие глаза Люка.

Люк намочил губы языком, его рука сжала эрекцию Романа.

– Ты мне нужен, – сказал он, его голос надломился. – Пожалуйста.

Низко простонав, Роман поцеловал эти дрожащие губы, и все вокруг него стало незначительным, все, кроме этого мальчика и его сладкого непристойного рта.

Когда туман от желания в его голове немного развеялся, он понял, что они уже были в кровати, и он входил в Люка. Теснота вокруг него была практически невыносима. Именно она помогла ему вернуть ясность сознания.

– Я тебя подготовил? – выдавил из себя он, овладевая своими мускулами. Он, блядь, не мог вспомнить.

Задыхаясь, Люк рассмеялся, краснея.

– Немного. Я в порядке. Но ты не надел презерватив.

– **_Мать твою,_** – выругался Роман, заставляя себя вытащить свой член.

– Подожди, – сказал Люк. Из-под тяжелых век он поднял глаза на Романа. – Могу я доверять тебе?

Вопрос был заряженным, а ответ более сложным, чем ему  хотелось бы.

Тяжело дыша, Роман задумался над ответом, собирая всю свою силу воли в кулак, чтобы не забросить ноги мальчика себе на плечи и не выебать его как дикарь. Он хотел этого… хотел трахнуть его без резинки, кончить в мальчика, чтобы его сперма еще долго вытекала из него. Но Люк спрашивал его не только насчет секса.

– Можешь, – сказал он, не сводя внимательного взгляда с Люка.

Люк вздрогнул. Его ноги, широко раздвинутые, с Романом между ними, расправились еще шире, и он сцепил свои щиколотки вокруг бедер Романа, притягивая его ближе.

– Хорошо, тогда. Я никогда раньше не делал этого без презерватива, но я хочу. Не останавливайся… О, Боже.

Стиснув зубы. Роман вошел немного глубже, тесный жар окутал его, и, черт побери, это было… Люк издал скулящий звук, его темные глаза были стеклянными, щеки розовыми, а губы опухшими и расслабленными, и дышал он тяжело. Боже, кажется, мальчик уже вылетел куда-то.

– Хорошо? – сказал Роман, и Люк ошеломленно кивнул, его твердый и тяжелый член лежал у него на животе, потемнев, и влажный на конце. Роман хотел прикоснуться к нему, но он знал, что это будет сейчас чересчур: мальчик уже выглядел перевозбужденным.

Он наблюдал за тем, как его член исчезал в дырке Люка, очарованный видом своего толстого хуя, разрезающего его пополам. Крепко держа Люка за бедра, он вошел до конца, чувствуя жаркое скольжение вокруг него и такую тесноту, что сводила его с ума.

Люк схватил и сжал в руке одеяло.

– Боже, Боже, о, Боже, – он выглядел абсолютно потрепанным, его зубы жевали нижнюю губу, темные глаза слезились. – Еще, – выдавил он, и Роман немного вышел из него, после чего сразу же толкнулся внутрь, проводя своим членам по простате Люка. Люк проскулил, изгибаясь под ним. Роман сделал это снова, его глаза зависли на лице Люка, которое было потным, безумным, полностью охуевшем и красивым. Мальчик выглядел так, словно он что-то _принял_ , словно он был под кайфом от этого чувства члена Романа, широко растягивающего его, движущегося взад-вперед, и проникающего так глубоко.

Роман гладил бедра Люка, держа их врозь, большими пальцами придавливая нежную кожу на внутренней поверхности. Он начал толкаться сильнее, издавая низкие гортанные стоны. Люк поднял взгляд на него своих широко раскрытых глаз, его золотые кудряшки прилипли ко лбу и были влажными и темными от пота, из его члена тек предэякулят. Он отрывисто простонал.

– Я… блядь, я сейчас… – прохрипел он, и Роман даже не успел понять, что происходит, как Люк вздрогнул и кончил, не прикасаясь к своему члену, себе на грудь, его член пульсировал и содрогался.

Роман мог только ошарашенно глазеть на него. Это был не первый раз, когда Люк кончил без прикосновения, но это был первый раз, когда он кончил через тридцать секунд после начала секса.

Недовольно простонав, Люк закрыл лицо ладонями.

– О, Боже мой, это так унизительно, – пробормотал он, тайком выглядывая сквозь пальцы на Романа, и безумно хихикая.

Его внезапно накрыла волна тепла к этому нелепому мальчику.

– Извини, я клянусь, мне не тринадцать, – удалось произнести Люку между приступами смеха.

Роман сжал челюсть, потому что из-за хихиканья Люка его внутренние стены начали сжиматься вокруг члена Романа, что совершенно не помогало ему сохранять самоконтроль. Черт побери. Как этому мальчику удавалось выглядеть таким невероятно очаровательным, и в то же время Роман так сильно хотел втрахать его в матрас?

Вероятно, неправильно истолковав его молчание, Люк перестал смеяться.

– Ты правда раздражен? – сказал он с ноткой неуверенности в голосе.

– Глупость, – сказал Роман, глубоко дыша сквозь сжатые зубы. – Все нормально.

– Правда?

Роман начал круговыми движениями втирать сперму Люка ему в живот.

– Ты такой красивый, когда на самой грани, – сказал он, жадно разглядывая покрасневшего молодого человека под ним. – Ты был просто великолепен, котенок, – Роман винил свой член во всей этой сентиментальной херне, слетавшей с его языка. – Ты великолепен, – сказал он, гладя член Люка.

Глаза Люка снова блестели, а член начал твердеть.

– Просто прошло столько времени с тех пор, как мы это делали в последний раз.

Роман медленно вышел и снова толкнулся вперед.

– Хорошо, – сказал он и установил размеренный ритм, наблюдая, как выражение лица Люка стало мечтательным и отстраненным. – Ты не позволял никому прикоснуться к тебе. Такой хороший мальчик.

Люк улыбнулся от похвалы, его веки были тяжелыми, пока он двигался навстречу толчкам Романа.

– Хотел только тебя. Я скучал по те… этому.

От этих слов его тело прошиб восторг. Роман знал, что ехать этой дорогой было опасно, но он уже не знал, как остановить неминуемую катастрофу.

Загребая Люка в свои объятия, он перекатился на спину.

– Покатайся на мне, _котенок_ , – сказал он, лаская руками грудь Люка, пощипывая розовые соски.

Люк радостно кивнул, глядя сузившимися глазами на него сверху вниз, его кудряшки разметались, выражение лица было абсолютно открытым и _безумно влюбленным_. Роман смотрел ему в глаза, надеясь, что у него на лице не было написано то же самое. Блин, то, как этот мальчик влиял на него, было просто нелепо. Он не мог отвести от него взгляда, пока Люк лениво двигался, его темные глаза все больше расфокусировались, пока Роман шептал ему слова одобрения о том, как хорошо у него получается, как идеально он чувствуется вокруг него, какой он великолепный.

Уже скоро Люк, похоже, совершенно _выпал из реальности_ , просто сидел на члене Романа и ошеломленно качался. Боже.

Роман сел, прижимая Люка вплотную к своей груди, дернул вверх своими бедрами, сильно загоняя свой ноющий член в уступчивое тело мальчика, заставляя Люка стонать сбоку ему в шею и льнуть к нему.

Так продолжалось довольно долго, Роман трахал расслабленное тело в его объятиях. В какой-то момент Люк томно простонал и впился зубами в его шею, кончая на грудь и живот Романа, и Роман наконец отпустил, его оргазм прокатился по всему его телу, и с содроганием он излился внутрь Люка.

Когда в его голове немного просветлело, Роман заметил, что мальчик лежал, устроившись у него на груди, а его пальцы перебирали влажные кудряшки. Люк водил носом по его ключице, чуть ли не мурлыча. Он действительно был самым настоящим котенком.

– Почему мне всегда так хорошо с тобой? – пробурчал Люк, его голос все еще звучал откуда-то издалека. – Словно, я чувствую себя, как будто я на небесах, когда я отдаю весь контроль тебе. Мне так, так хорошо. Хотел бы я вечно чувствовать себя так.

Роман напомнил себе, что Люк не знал, _что_ он говорил: его мозг был все еще под кайфом после оргазмов.

Люк вздохнул.

– Доктор Бенсон неправа, – пробормотал он в шею Роману. – У меня точно Стокгольмский синдром. Мне нужна помощь.

– Тогда что у меня?– спросил Роман. Он сразу же пожалел о своих словах, как только они сорвались у него с языка.

Люк поднял голову и посмотрел на него, не моргая, его пухлые губы начали складываться в букву О.

Борясь с желанием отвести глаза, Роман размышлял о том, что, может быть, сентиментальная глупость мальчика была заразительной.

Люк закусил губу, но ему не удалось сдержать улыбку.

– Что ж, мне не раз говорили, что я очень милый, – сказал он, словно бы раскрывая важный секрет, на его щеке появилась ямочка.

Роман хотел поцеловать ее.

– Это не смешно, – раздраженно сказал он. – Это… создает неудобства.

– Неудобства, – повторил Люк, с любопытством разглядывая его. – Ты имеешь в виду то, что… я привлекаю тебя?

Привлекает. Это слово было не совсем подходящим. Тем не менее, Роман кивнул. Он не видел особого смысла отрицать этот факт; это будет бессмысленно, учитывая, где его член все еще находился.

Выражение лица Люка стало странным.

– Я признаюсь тебе, что мне тоже создает значительное неудобство то, что ты привлекаешь меня, – сказал он и выжидающе – _доверчиво_ – посмотрел на Романа. – И что же ты будешь делать с этим?

Черт побери, интересно, мальчик вообще знал, как он смотрел на него? Роман хотел бы сказать, что влюбленные взгляды Люка напрягали, или забавляли его, но это было бы ложью.

По правде говоря, он был не против.

По правде говоря, ему пиздец как они нравились.

Ему они нравились.

По правде говоря, он хотел, чтобы его мальчик продолжал смотреть на него так. _Его мальчик._ Боже. Его передернуло от своего собственнического инстинкта.

– Раньше я всегда начинал нервничать, когда твое лицо становилось таким, – нежно сказал Люк.

Роман провел ладонями вниз по грациозному изгибу спины Люка и положил их ему на ягодицы.

– Ты заявляешь, что я больше не нервирую тебя? – Мало кто может похвастаться тем же.

Люк хитро улыбнулся.

– Нервируешь. Только по-другому, – он, похоже, засомневался, прежде чем признать с залитым краской от смущения лицом: – Ты не слепой. Будет довольно бессмысленно отрицать тот факт, что я ловлю кайф, ублажая тебя. Я начинаю дергаться без этого, – Люк почесал рукой загривок. – Это довольно неудобно. Жду не дождусь, когда меня вылечат от этого.

– Вылечат, – повторил Роман.

– От моего Стокгольмского синдрома, – безмятежно объяснил Люк.

Роман почувствовал вспышку горячего, иррационального раздражения.

– Удачи тебе с этим, – сказал он, поднимая Люка и усаживая его на кровать, прежде чем встать на ноги. Он потянулся за своими боксерами, валявшимися на полу, и надел их.

– Ты уже уходишь?

Роман оглянулся.

Меж бровей Люка появилась морщина недовольства, уголки его губ опустились вниз.

– Зачем я тебе здесь? – сказал Роман. – Я уверен, твой терапевт скажет тебе, что то, что ты раздвигаешь ноги своему похитителю, не способствует твоему выздоровлению.

На щеках Люка появился розовый румянец. Он жевал свою губу.

– Что насчет угроз, которые я получаю? Мне действительно нужна твоя помощь.

Роман знал, с каким людьми Уитфорд имел дело. Они живьем съедят этого наивного молодого человека. Хотел бы он сказать, что ему было все равно. Ему не было. В этом не было ничего рационального, никакой логичной причины. Ему просто было не наплевать. И как бы он не пытался переубедить себя, он все равно видел этого мягкого мечтательного сентиментального мальчика только _своим_. Это выбивало из колеи, потому что Роман не хотел иметь на Люка какие бы то ни было притязания.

– Я разберусь с этим, – отрезал он.

Люк лучезарно улыбнулся ему, его глаза горели, ямочки во всеоружии.

Да ебаный в рот.

– Сейчас? – с надеждой в голосе сказал Люк, у него на лице были написаны радость и желание. – У меня все есть здесь на ноутбуке. – _Не уходи_ , молили глаза Люка. _Не уходи_ , молило его тело.

Это могло бы вызвать раздражение, если бы Роман не чувствовал к нему такое же непреодолимое притяжение. Только, в отличие от Люка, он не мог удобно спихнуть все на какой бы то ни было синдром.

– Принеси ноутбук – недовольно произнес он и сел на кровать.

Когда Люк принес ноутбук в постель и устроился рядом с ним, Роман не оттолкнул его.

А должен был. Мальчик был опасен.


	25. Chapter 25

Пристальный взгляд терапевта довольно сильно нервировал.

Люк заерзал, и тут же пожалел об этом. Он все еще мог чувствовать последствия вчерашнего секса.

– Зачем вы пришли, Люк? – наконец сказала Миранда. – Чего вы хотите достичь на встречах со мной?

– Я… – он облизнул губы. – Я уже  сказал вам. Я хочу, чтобы вы помогли мне вылечиться от этого… от моего Стокгольмского синдрома. Я хочу вырезать его из своей головы.

Она наклонила голову, изучая его из-под оправы своих очков.

– И, тем не менее, вы продолжаете сексуальные отношения с этим человеком.

Люк впился зубами в костяшки пальцев, избегая ее взгляда.

– В конце концов вы вылечите меня, так что, какое это имеет значение?

– Люк, – спокойно сказала Миранда, но с нотками упрека в голосе. – Я не волшебник. Я не смогу помочь вам, если вы сами не сделаете над собой усилия. Ваше поведение не так сильно отличается от действий женщины, которая решает заняться незащищенным сексом только потому, что она сможет на следующий день принять посткоитальную таблетку. Оно даже еще хуже, потому что для вас нет подобной таблетки.

Люк уронил голову и закрыл лицо ладонями, опустив плечи.

– Я знаю, – сказал он. – Просто… это сложно. – Вздохнув, он поднял голову и несчастными глазами посмотрел на своего терапевта. – Я так хорошо чувствую себя с ним. Так, так хорошо.

Миранду, похоже, это не особо удивило.

– Что вы имеете в виду под словом «хорошо»? Можете уточнить?

Люк вспомнил, как он чувствовал себя этим утром, когда он проснулся в объятиях Романа.

– Окрыленным, – сказал он. – В безопасности, – сказал он тише, чувствуя себя психом. Роман был последним человеком, с которым он должен был чувствовать себя в безопасности. – Мне нужна помощь, – сказал он голосом, в котором чувствовалось отчаяние.

– Любой вид БДСМ-отношений требует высокого уровня доверия своему партнеру, – сказала Миранда. – Человек должен чувствовать себя в безопасности, доверять своему партнеру, быть уверенным, что он позаботится о нем, правильно поймет его сигналы и даст ему то, что ему нужно. Все это создает прочную связь между двумя людьми, которая выходит за пределы секса.

– Но мы не… мы не всегда… делаем это, – сказал Люк, чувствуя, как горит его лицо. – Мне даже не нравится боль. Мне не нравятся плетки и все такое прочее. Мне просто нравится… – он замялся в неуверенности, потому что первое, что пришло ему в голову, было _принадлежать ему_.

– Когда о вас заботятся? – предложила Миранда. – Как будто вы принадлежите кому-то?

Люк нерешительно кивнул. Она была права, но ему не очень хотелось обсуждать это. По правде говоря, Роман был единственным человеком, с которым ему было достаточно комфортно обсуждать – и делать – все эти вещи.

– БДСМ-отношения не всегда включают в себя связывание или садомазохизм, – сказала она, но, словно бы почувствовав его нежелание обсуждать это, решила сменить тему. – Вы могли бы сказать, что теперь, когда вы на свободе, вы чувствуете себя в меньшей степени привязанным к нему?

Люк подумал о сегодняшнее утре – о том, как ему не хотелось, когда уже пришло время вставать, отлипать от широкой, удобной груди Романа. О том, как он не мог перестать лезть с поцелуями к нему, пока он готовил для них завтрак. О том, как он позволил Роману поставить ему засос на шее, когда они были в подземной парковке, прежде чем разойтись по своим машинам. О том, как он одержимо весь день проверял свой телефон, с огромным трудом концентрируясь на работе.

Люк откашлялся.

– Да не особо.

Он вышел из офиса терапевта с бóльшим количеством вопросов, нежели ответов.

На полпути к своей квартире он заметил кое-что, что наконец отвлекло его от всех этих вопросов в его голове и молчаливого телефона в кармане.

За его машиной следовал черный минивэн. Он был вполне уверен, что он видел эту же самую машину, припаркованную рядом с офисом Миранды, когда он выходил из него.

Его душа ушла в пятки, Люк снова бросил быстрый взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, после чего достал свой телефон, зависнув большим пальцем на номере, который Роман вбил в него сегодня утром.

– В случае крайней необходимости, – с каменным лицом сказал ему Роман. Он никак не намекнул Люку, что прошлая ночь не была единичным случаем. Люк хотел спросить, придет ли Роман сегодня вечером или нет, но он не хотел показаться назойливым. Он не хотел _быть_ назойливым. Ему уже и без того пришлось просить Романа о помощи. И потом, вчера вечером он буквально набросился на него и вел себя как подросток, впервые дорвавшийся до хуя.

Но это определенно можно было считать крайней необходимостью, да? Если подозрительная машина преследовала его до дома, позвонить Роману было совершенно резонно. Особенно в свете последних событий, не так ли?

– Демидов, – сказал Роман, сняв трубку.

– Кто-то преследует мою машину, – без предисловий сказал Люк, пытаясь не обращать внимания на дурацких бабочек в его животе, которые запорхали, когда он услышал голос Романа. _Он совершенно тебе не подходит_ , напомнил он себе. _Не подходит, не подходит, не подходит. Он не Прекрасный Принц. Он злодей, если уж на то пошло._

На мгновение на линии повисла пауза.

Потом Роман сказал:

– Езжай домой, как обычно. Я позабочусь об этом.

Он повесил трубку.

Люк наконец выдохнул, почувствовав облегчение, тепло заполнило его грудь и начало разливаться у него в животе.

– Не будь дураком, Люк, – прошептал он.

_Я позабочусь об этом_ не было эквивалентом _Я позабочусь о тебе_. Было глупо чувствовать тепло и восторг каждый раз, когда Роман делал что-то для него. Это ничего не значило. Это не могло что-то значить, когда речь шла о таком человеке, как Роман Демидов.

Уже не говоря о том, что Люк не должен был хотеть, чтобы это что-то значило – не с Романом.

– Идиот, – пробурчал он и заставил себя сфокусировать все свое внимание на минивэне в зеркале заднего вида. Он задумался, стоило ли ему психовать из-за того, что после того, как он сказал Роману о машине, он теперь чувствовал себя абсолютно спокойно. Ему бы не хотелось постоянно зависеть от Романа и ждать, что он всегда будет бросаться ему на помощь и спасать его от каждой неприятности. Он не был гребанной девой в беде, а Роман не был его рыцарем в сияющих доспехах. Может быть, ему стоит нанять нескольких телохранителей, по крайней мере, на короткое время. Может быть.

Минивэн проследовал за ним до самого дома.

Люк припарковал машину в подземном гараже и завис в нерешительности. Романа нигде не было видно. Минивэн тоже остановился. В гараже было жутко тихо.

Сглатывая, Люк вышел из машины и направился к лифту. Его шаги эхом отдавались в тускло освещенном гараже.

Почему здесь никого не было? Где была вечно лезущая не в свои дела миссис Бейл с десятого этажа, когда Люк действительно был не против перекинуться с ней парой словечек?

За спиной послышались звуки нескольких пар ног.

Люк ускорился, тяжелый комок разочарования начал расти внутри него. Идиот. Он был самым настоящим идиотом, что доверился Роману.

– Закричишь, и ты труп, – сурово сказал голос, и кто-то приставил к спине Люка пистолет.

Люк не закричал. Он не сопротивлялся, когда его схватили за руки и толкнули в сторону минивэна – это было бессмысленно. Его так грубо швырнули внутрь, что он оступился, и шмякнулся бы прямо лицом об пол, если бы пара рук не предотвратила его падение. Очень знакомая пара рук.

Люк в изумлении посмотрел на Романа, непонимание и гнев боролись внутри него.

– Какого хуя?

Двери минивэна закрылись, оставив их наедине в полумраке.

Роман отпустил его руки и откинулся назад на сиденье, смерив его недвусмысленно невпечатленным взглядом.

– Я мог бы задать тебе такой же вопрос. Уже во второй раз моим людям удалось похитить тебя без каких-нибудь видимых усилий, ты беспечный наивный идиот. Где твои телохранители?

Люк плюхнулся на противоположное сиденье и скрестил на груди руки.

– У меня их нет. И я был бы рад, если бы ты перестал называть меня идиотом и объяснил мне, почему ты опять… похитил меня.

– Это была проверка, и ты ее провалил, – у Романа на щеке пульсировал мускул. – Я изучил файлы, которые ты дал мне. Ты вообще знаешь, насколько опасны некоторые из этих людей?

Тяжелый комок разочарования ослаб и исчез. Люк скрыл улыбку за своей ладонью.

– Ты волновался обо мне.

Голубые глаза Романа сверкнули. Схватив Люка за руку, он дернул его к себе и схватил его за горло.

– Ты что не понимаешь значения слова «опасность», ты беспечный, глупый мальчишка? Если эти люди схватят тебя, ты будешь желать своей смерти.

Люк увлажнил языком свои сухие губы.

– Но я заметил минивэн, не так ли? И я позвонил тебе.

Роман поджал губы.

– Ты знаешь, что я прав, – сказал Люк, встречаясь с ним взглядом. Если бы это не были твои люди, ты бы пришел мне на помощь.

Если уж на то пошло, Роман выглядел еще более взбешенным.

– Перестань думать обо мне так, – проскрежетал зубами он, смотря на него одновременно и яростно и с голодом в глазах.

– Как так?

– Словно я чертов герой, – сурово произнес он, прежде чем засунуть свой язык в глотку Люку.

Люк довольно вздохнул и перестал думать.

Несколько минут спустя, когда Роман отстранился, и он снова мог соображать, Люк заметил, что он свернулся на коленях у русского, засунув ладонь ему под рубашку, его губы были опухшими и как следует зацелованными. Он улыбнулся Роману, не особо-то напрягаясь из-за мрачного и страдальческого выражения, написанного на лице русского.

– Я отряжу тебе несколько телохранителей, и, куда бы ты ни направился, ты будешь брать их с собой, – сказал Роман, держа Люка за талию, большими пальцами гладя его живот и вызывая тем самым восхитительные мурашки, которые бегали у него по коже. – Это не навсегда, – сказал Роман. – Только на то время, пока я буду разбираться со всем этим бардаком, который оставил Уитфорд.

_А потом что?_ Люк чуть было не спросил, после чего отчитал себя. Конечно, он знал, что случится потом: Роман покинет его.

Потупив взгляд, Люк кивнул.

– Ладно, если это все… – сказал он, проводя ладонью вниз по теплой, мускулистой груди Романа. Он посмотрел на Романа сквозь ресницы и облизнул свои губы. – Ты поднимешься ко мне?

Роман смотрел на него, стиснув челюсть. Он выглядел таким взбешенным, что Люк подумал, что он точно откажется.

Он был неправ.


	26. Chapter 26

_Два месяца спустя_

– Круто, – сказала женщина, оценивающе оглядывая просторный номер.

Роман пожал плечами, бросая безразличный взгляд на комнату. Париж, Милан, Лондон, теперь Нью-Йорк… Для него уже давно все роскошные номера отелей выглядели одинаково.

Он не спеша снял галстук.

– Позволь мне, – сказала она, игриво улыбаясь, отталкивая его ладонь и начиная расстегивать его рубашку.

Роман перевел взгляд на изгибы ее полуголого тела, пытаясь заставить себя почувствовать интерес к нему. Он должен был быть очень заинтересованным. Прошло уже много времени с тех пор, как он в последний раз был с женщиной. Почти полгода. Для него это было неслыханно. Для него было неслыханно оставаться верным кому-то в течение недели, не то, что шести месяцев. Самым удивительным было то, что никто не заставлял его быть верным. Люк был достаточно умным, чтобы не просить вслух его об этом, хотя его глаза и говорили об обратном. Мальчик становился все более привязчивым и любвеобильным, каждый раз встречая его солнечной улыбкой, когда Роман возвращался в Лондон между своими поездками.

Это была его последняя поездка, которую он совершил для Люка. На то, чтобы разобраться со всем этим бардаком, который оставил Уитфорд, у него ушло почти два месяца, но теперь со всем было покончено. У него больше не было причин возвращаться в Лондон.

– Тебе со мной скучно? – сказала женщина, игриво надув губки, через брюки слегка касаясь пальцами его промежности. Ее американский акцент казался странным после того, как он несколько месяцев слушал британский.

– Я уже не подросток, милая, – сказал Роман. – Мне недостаточно просто взглянуть на полуголую женщину, какой бы красивой она ни была, чтобы сразу возбудиться. – Он целенаправленно не хотел думать о том факте, что у него совершенно не было никаких проблем с эрекцией каждый раз, когда он просто смотрел на изгиб губ одного английского мальчика.

Неприятное чувство осело у него в желудке. Роман почувствовал раздражение, притянул ее ближе и грубо поцеловал, делая сознательное усилие на том, чтобы сфокусироваться на мягкости ее губ и груди. Но форма ее губ была совершенно не та, ее рот был недостаточно сладким, а ее волосы были слишком прямыми и недостаточно мягкими…

Роман разорвал поцелуй и повернулся к ней спиной.

– Я передумал. Проваливай, – его слова были резкими и жесткими от гнева, и он не удивился, когда она ушла, не сказав ни слова.

Как только дверь закрылась за ней со щелчком, Роман стянул с себя свою рубашку, смял ее в комок в кулаке и швырнул через всю комнату. Черт побери.

Жалкая попытка доказать себе, что он не был помешан на Люке Уитфорде.

Он был помешан, это точно.

Больше, чем помешан.

Тяжело вздохнув, Роман сел на кровать и провел ладонью по лицу.

Ему было тридцать два года. Не совсем тот возраст, чтобы отрицать очевидное. Может быть, пора было уже назвать вещи своими именами, и не важно, какой неудобной будет для него правда.

А правда состояла в том, что он хотел только своего кудрявого английского мальчика.

Он хотел владеть им. Он хотел оставить его себе. Черт, он держал бы его в кармане, если бы мог, чтобы постоянно иметь доступ к нему. Он хотел иметь возможность, зарыться лицом в мягкие кудряшки Люка и ставить засосы на его коже, когда бы ему этого не хотелось. Он хотел иметь право на это.

Вопрос был в том, следовало ли ему что-то делать по этому поводу.

Роман не привык в чем-то отказывать себе, алкоголь и наркотики были единственными исключениями. Но хотеть Люка… проблема была не в том, чтобы взять то, что он хотел. Дело было даже не в поле Люка, из-за чего он сомневался: Роман уже давно перешел эту черту. Ему было плевать, что у Люка был член вместо влагалища. Он обожал сладкое маленькое тело мальчика и ничего бы в нем не стал менять.

Нет, проблема была более сложной, нежели пол Люка. Мальчику в прошлом причинили боль. Он был чертовски ранимым. Люк хотел иметь такие отношения, от которых большинство мужчин обычно убегают в противоположном направлении. А еще у мальчика был ужасающий талант, заставлять хотеть его быть лучше, чем он был, и защищать от его от всех невзгод и неприятностей. Ярчайшим примером был тот раз, когда Люк спросил его, убил ли он его отца, и Роман ответил нет. И хотя, технически, он не солгал, он и не сказал всей правды: он определенно сыграл свою роль в смерти Ричарда Уитфорда, пусть и довольно второстепенную. Он опустил это, зная, что глупый мальчик будет мучиться от чувства вины, даже несмотря на то, что его отец этого не стоил.

В конечном счете, Люк Уитфорд без нужды усложнит ему жизнь. Связываться с ним было бы иррационально, непрактично и опасно. Роману придется пойти на компромиссы и многим пожертвовать, что бы в противном случае ему делать не пришлось.

Вздохнув, Роман сжал пальцами переносицу.

Ему нужно было принять решение.


	27. Chapter 27

Анне было не до смеху. Конечно, ее вообще было очень сложно рассмешить, но из-за того, как ее босс вел себя последние два месяца, у нее вообще пропало желание веселиться. Последние два месяца? Возможно, правильнее было бы сказать последние полгода, с тех пор как Роман похитил сына Уитфорда и превратил его в своего домашнего питомца – по крайней мере, так Влад сообщил ей, когда она занималась во Франции завершением многомилионной сделки от имени Романа. Тогда Анна отнеслась к этой информации скептически и не восприняла слова Влада всерьез: она никогда не замечала, чтобы Романа интересовали мужчины, так что она была убеждена, все это было частью какого-то хитро придуманного плана, чтобы отомстить Ричарду Уитфорду. К тому времени, как Анна вернулась из Франции, мальчик уже исчез, Влада пнули под задницу, а Роман находился в таком беспокойном состоянии, в каком она еще никогда его не видела.

В течение следующих недель в Романе чувствовалось какое-то странное напряжение, что-то туго обернутое вокруг его плеч. Самой очевидной причиной, о которой она могла тогда подумать, было то, что Роман перестал спать со всеми подряд, а для Романа это было практически неслыханно. Даже смерть Уитфорда, непохоже, что обрадовала его. Наоборот, Роман с каждым днем становился все более и более дерганным.

Анна начала догадываться о настоящей причине странного поведения Романа, когда он попросил ее нарыть информацию на Доминика Боммера. После смерти Уитфорда, была только одна причина такой заинтересованности Романа: красивый молодой человек в полуобъятиях Доминика. Она почти могла оценить его привлекательность: у мальчика были очень тонкие черты лица и офигенский рот. Вот только Анна никогда бы не подумала, что именно это нравилось Роману – или что угодно с пенисом, если уж на то пошло. Но даже тогда, она даже и не подозревала, до какой степени Люк Уитфорд влиял на ее обычно невозмутимого, хладнокровного начальника.

Первой подсказкой была импульсивная, незапланированная поездка Романа в Лондон. Когда он исчез тем вечером, отпустив своих телохранителей, Анне было совсем не до смеху – после увольнения Влада обеспечение безопасности было добавлено в длинный список ее обязанностей, и Анне совершенно не нравилось, когда Роман не позволял ей, блядь, делать ее работу. Слава Богу, через несколько часов Роман вернулся в свой номер отеля, в целостности и сохранности. Но когда она зашла в номер Романа, чтобы оповестить его о том, как сильно она была недовольна его поведением, она обнаружила его на полу, сжимавшего бутылку водки в руке и жадно пялившегося на нее.

От этого она замерла. Роман не пил. Больше не пил.

Всем было известно, что отец Романа умер от передоза, когда Роману было семнадцать, но немногим людям было известно, что на самом деле его отравили наркотиками. Даниил Романов был жестким, твердокожим бизнесменом, но отличным мужем и отцом. Они с Романом были очень близки, и смерть Даниила сильно подкосила Романа. Анна знала, что Роман сам убил человека, ответственного за смерть его отца. Дальше все стало еще хуже. Роман начал пить. Так продолжалось несколько месяцев, пока, наконец, он не был госпитализирован с острым алкогольным отравлением. Когда Анна приехала в больницу, она увидела, как мать Романа цеплялась за него, плача и умоляя его не поступать так больше с ней и девочками.

_Кто будет защищать нас, если тебя не станет тоже, Рома?_ сказала она наконец, когда ее сын остался глух к ее мольбам.

Насколько Анне было известно, Роман больше никогда не прикасался к алкоголю. Но он все же держал его под рукой. Когда несколько лет назад Анна спросила его, зачем он держит у себя алкоголь, если он никогда не пьет его, Роман ответил, что ему нравится испытывать себя.

Поэтому, когда Анна увидела Романа, сильно сжавшего челюсть и пялившегося со страшной интенсивностью на бутылку водки, в ее голове сработала тревога. Когда несколько дней спустя он отменил свою поездку в Италию и в очередной раз отпустил своих телохранителей, Анна еще больше огорчилась. Однако, когда Роман позвонил ей на следующий день, она сразу же заметила в нем изменение: он говорил более расслабленно, из его голоса исчезла натянутая раздражительность. Когда он проинформировал ее о своем местонахождении, чтобы она могла прислать его телохранителей, она почти не удивилась, когда узнала, что он был в пентхаусе Люка Уитфорда. Почти.

Но даже тогда она не знала, насколько сильно все изменится.

В последующие недели Роман заставил ее переделать его расписание, переложив большинство его обязанностей на нее, а сам покидал Лондон, только когда ему нужно было лично присутствовать на самых важных деловых совещаниях. Как только встреча заканчивалась, Роман сразу же садился на свой самолет и летел обратно в Лондон. Он также проводил немалую часть своего времени, помогая Люку Уитфорду разобраться с тем бардаком, что оставил его отец.

Анна смотрела на все это со смесью удивления и неверия. За все те годы, что она знала Романа, она никогда не видела его так сильно… помешанным на ком-то. Она называла это помешательством, потому что не могла подобрать более подходящего слова. Учитывая, что она никогда не видела Романа вместе с Люком Уитфордом, поскольку Роман не позволял никому приближаться к нему, предпочитая даже свою семью держать на почтительном расстоянии для их же собственной безопасности, она решила, что это все, наверное, было из-за секса.

Так что она терпеливо ждала, когда Роман оправится от своего странного помешательства на мальчике Уитфорде, но ее замешательство только возрастало, когда с каждой последующей неделей этого не происходило.

Но Анне хватало ума вслух не ставить под сомнения решения Романа. Конечно, это не означало, что она не могла попытаться расспросить его.

– Так вот, – сказала Анна, как только Роман вылез из душа. Он только что прилетел из Нью-Йорка и прибыл из аэропорта. Если схема, установившаяся за последние два месяца, сохранится, он сейчас закончит переодеваться и уйдет, чтобы встретиться со своим кудрявым мальчиком.

Роман уронил полотенце, и открыл шкаф.

– Да, Анна?

Она позволила себе на момент восхититься его фигурой, задумавшись над тем, были ли ее чувства к Роману менее сестринскими, если бы она была на пятнадцать лет моложе.

– Как долго мы еще будем здесь? – тон Анны был осторожно нейтральным. – Последние два месяца мы едва ли покидали Англию.

От ее вопроса руки Романа замерли. Бледные глаза дотошно изучали ее.

Она отказывалась чувствовать страх. Она была бывшим агентом КГБ. Ее не так-то легко было запугать.

Сжав губы, Роман достал пару брюк.

– Вообще-то, я хочу, чтобы ты начала подыскивать большое здание в Лондоне. Хорошее, безопасное расположение в приоритете. Цена не имеет значения.

Она резко втянула воздух.

– То есть, вы…

– Да, – сказал Роман. – Я переношу главный офис из Женевы в Лондон.

Анна могла только молча пялиться на него. Перенесение штаб-квартиры из такого налогового рая как Швейцария в Соединенное Королевство было не самым практичным решением. Это мягко говоря.

Она открыла рот и закрыла его, не сказав ни слова.

Роман громко вздохнул.

– У тебя есть две минуты, чтобы озвучить свои возражения, – сказал он, надевая чистую рубашку и начиная застегивать ее.

– Как ваш сотрудник, не мое это дело возражать вам, – сказала Анна, после чего ее губы медленно растянулись в улыбке. – Но как ваш старый друг, я хочу сказать, что я никогда не думала, что я доживу до того дня, когда вы позволите какому-то английскому юнцу вить из вас веревки. Влюбленность вам к лицу.

Роман смерил ее испепеляющим взглядом.

Анна вздрогнула, но не отвела глаз, ее губы дернулись.

– Занимайся своей работой, Анна, – хватая ключи, сказал он.

Слабо улыбаясь, она смотрела, как он удалялся. Как отпрыску Уитфорда удалось совершить все это, было за пределами ее понимания, но она была рада. Роман слишком много работал. Анна была такой же, но между ней и Романом была одна существенная разница: у нее всегда был дом, в которой она возвращалась; у Романа его не было.

Может быть, это скоро изменится.


	28. Chapter 28

Роман вышел из своего отеля, чувствуя напряжение в мускулах и пульсацию в голове начинающейся мигрени. Перелет был долгим, и разговор с Анной не то чтобы помог ему расслабиться. Он едва ли смог дождаться своих телохранителей; стоило им сесть на задние сиденья машины, он  нажал на газ, и колеса взвизгнули.

К тому времени, как он припарковал свою машину и двинулся к пентхаусу Люка, Роман был в таком плохом настроении, что даже его телохранители решили, что им лучше было держаться от него на почтительном расстоянии.

– Ждите здесь, – сказал он, после чего воспользовался своей ключ-картой и зашел в частный лифт.

Наконец, двери раскрылись, и он вышел в пустую гостиную.

Из кухни пахло чем-то очень вкусным. Роман направился туда, его шаги заглушал плюшевый ковер.

Он навалился на дверной проем кухни, чувствуя, как напряжение в его мускулах начало спадать.

Люк тихо пел, пока он стоял у плиты, помешивая соус в кастрюле. На нем была пара джинсовых шорт и яркая гавайская футболка, его темно-золотые кудри были откинуты назад под цветочным головным платком. На его кудрявой голове сидели огромные наушники, бедра Люка покачивались немного, пока он мурчал какую-то песню. Он выглядел очень молодым, чертовки очаровательным, и совершенно нелепым – не совсем то сочетание, которое обычно бы Роман нашел привлекательным.

Он не мог отвести глаза.

Он тихо подошел к нему, отвел в сторону кудряшки и прижался губами к загривку Люка.

Люк напрягся на мгновение, после чего расслабился и откинулся назад на грудь Романа.

– Ты рано, – сказал он, снимая наушники. Он попытался развернуться, но Роман не позволил ему, его руки сжимали бедра Люка и держали его на месте, пока он ставил засосы на нежной коже Люка, жадно вдыхая его сладкий запах и чувствуя, как его головная боль медленно начинала проходить.

– Как… как прошло? – сказал Люк. – Встреча, я имею в виду…

– Как и ожидалось, – ответил Роман, ведя губами вверх от шеи Люка к его щеке. – Канберра полностью доволен своим новым партнером, которому я его представил.

Люк подался на прикосновение, его полные губы распахнулись. Он, похоже, с трудом пытался держать свои глаза открытыми.

– Ты объяснил ему, что Уитфорд Индастрис больше не будет вести с ним темные дела.

– Да, – резко сказал Роман, после чего оттянул воротник футболки Люка и поставил засос на кремовую кожу на его плече.

Люк заерзал.

– Прекрати это, – хрипловато сказал он с улыбкой. – Мне нужно закончить готовить ужин, но я не смогу сделать этого, если ты не отлепишься от меня. Иди, сядь туда, – он толкнул Романа на стул.

Роман сел, но с неохотой. Откинувшись на стуле, он мельком взглянул в кастрюлю и скептически поднял бровь.

– Ты готовишь _манты_?

Розовый румянец окрасил щеки Люка. Он небрежно пожал плечами, возвращаясь к помешиванию соуса.

– Наверное, я подсел на них, когда я был в России. Это не очень сложное блюдо для готовки. Мне стало скучно сегодня, и я решил попробовать приготовить его, – он снова пожал плечами.

У него ужасно получалось врать.

Губы Романа подернулись. Люк искоса взглянул на него.

– Заткнись, – сказал он, его правая ямочка оповестила о своем существовании, когда на его лице появилась неловкая улыбка. Он, должно быть, был в курсе того, каким жалким было его влюбленное поведение.

Роман никак это не прокомментировал. Так же, как он никогда не комментировал то, как Люк смотрел на него, прижимался к нему в постели, и подставлял свои губы для поцелуев при каждой удобной возможности.

Более приличный человек зарезал бы это все на корню и сказал бы Люку переключить свое внимание на кого-то другого, кого-то, кто был бы его достоин. Но даже мысль о каком-то другом мужчине, прикасающемся к коже Люка, целующем его пухлые, сладкие губы, и трахающем это милое маленькое тело заставляла его ладони сжиматься в кулаки.

Он не был приличным человеком. Потому что, неважно, какими бы жалкими и очевидными не были чувства мальчика, Роман ловил себя на мысли, что он все время хотел _еще-еще-еще_ , с бессовестной жадностью, забирая себе все до капли от внимания Люка, и не желая ни с кем им делиться.

– Интересно, что у тебя на уме? – сказал Люк, ставя обалденно пахнущую тарелку с едой перед Романом и отворачиваясь, чтобы наложить себе.

Роман дотянулся до него, взял его запястье и притянул его себе на колени.

Люк захихикал.

– Нет, давай сначала поедим, – сказал он. В противоположность его словам, его ладони обвились вокруг шеи Романа. – Ты же знаешь, что если мы начнем мы ничего не съедим. Я голоден. Ты, должно быть, тоже голоден.

Он был голоден. Он всегда был голоден.

– Канберра был последним, – сказал Роман.

У Люка ушло несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что это значило.

– О, – сказал он, его лицо начало мрачнеть.

Да ебаный в рот. Неужели мальчик не понимал, как это опасно жить с душой нараспашку.

– Да, – сказал Роман. – Все улажено. Угроз больше не будет.

Люк сложил ладони у себя на коленях.

– Так что… Ты, типа, уезжаешь? – сказал он, его лицо было открытым и уязвимым.

Господи, да Боже мой! Какого черта это человеческое существо делало на коленях Романа и _смотрело_ на него подобным образом?

_Я никогда не думала, что я доживу до того дня, когда вы позволите какому-то английскому юнцу вить из вас веревки._

Слова Анны о том, что Люк обернул его вокруг своего маленького пальчика сильно напрягли его – потому что она была права. Отрицать это было бесполезно. Было трудно отрицать это, когда Люк был единственной причиной того, что Роман решил перенести свою штаб-квартиру в другую страну. Он понимал, почему Анна была так сильно удивлена: часть его тоже до сих пор не могла поверить в то, что он сделает это. И это был лишь один из множества компромиссов, на которые ему придется пойти.

Глядя на искреннее, взволнованное лицо мальчика, Роману было наплевать.

Он поднял руку и завел торчащую кудряшку за ухо Люку.

– Как продвигается твоя терапия? Получается излечиться от меня?

Прильнув к его ладони, словно котенок, страстно желающий, чтобы его погладили, Люк грозно посмотрел на него.

– Хватит смеяться надо мной.

– Я не смеюсь над тобой, – сказал Роман, не сводя с него глаз. – Это серьезный вопрос.

Люк опустил взгляд на секунду, после чего снова посмотрел на него с невеселой улыбкой.

– Мне кажется, ответ довольно очевидный, да? – он облизнул губы языком. – Похоже, у меня хроническая, неизлечимая форма болезни.

– Ты идиот, – откашлявшись, сказал Роман, пытаясь игнорировать в груди отвратительно теплое чувство.

Люк кивнул, уголки его рта поползли вниз. Его глаза подозрительно блестели, он моргнул несколько раз, после чего зарылся лицом в грудь Романа.

– Я чувствую себя таким дураком, – прошептал он. – Я никогда не хотел, чтобы это случилось. Не с тобой. Но даже до тебя, меня всегда притягивали парни, которые совершенно мне не подходили. Ты, вроде, хуже всех их, но я никогда не хотел быть с кем-то так сильно, – его голос надломился. – Что, блядь, со мной не так?

Если бы Роман был приличным человеком, он бы убедил Люка в том, что с ним все было в порядке, и что у него было еще много времени на то, чтобы встретить хорошего человека, который бы заслуживал его.

Но, насколько ему было известно, на свете не было мужчины, достойного целовать сапоги этого драгоценного мальчика. Мир был полон эгоистичных мудаков, таких как он. По крайней мере, Роман был мудаком, который мог защитить его и позаботиться о нем.

– Ты спрашивал меня, уезжаю ли я, – сказал Роман, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Люка. Он никогда не мог противиться этим кудряшкам. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался?

Люк поднял голову и, нахмурившись, посмотрел на него.

– Разве это имеет значение, что я хочу? – в его тоне чувствовались смущение и неверие, и у Романа внезапно возникло страстное желание убить всех мужчин, которые были ответственны за это.

– Ты задаешь неправильный вопрос, – сказал Роман, его голос был резким и грубым, пока он вглядывался в глаза Люка. – Ты должен спрашивать себя, хочешь ли _ты_ этого или нет. Мы с тобой оба знаем, что я не очень хороший человек. Такому человеку как я нечего делать с таким человеком как ты. Если ты не дурак, ты скажешь мне держаться подальше от тебя, Кудряшка, – хмыкнув, он провел большим пальцем по виску Люка. – Сделай это, пока ты все еще можешь. Потому что если ты станешь моим, ты будешь моим, – он медленно вдохнул и выдохнул. – Я уже считаю тебя своим, но мне кажется… Мне _кажется_ , что я все еще могу остановиться, уйти и оставить тебя в покое. – _Может быть._ – Но если ты согласишься быть моим, это будет окончательно. Даже если твой идеальный Прекрасный Принц когда-нибудь появится, ты не прекратишь быть моим. – _Я, блядь, убью его, и это не преувеличение._ – Так что, обдумай все как следует. Тебе решать, а не мне.

Люк смотрел на его с широко распахнутыми глазами, полными недоумения, недоверия и чего-то еще очень яркого и теплого.

Наконец, медленная улыбка растянулась у него на губах.

– Я хотел бы сказать, что я хочу быть твоим, – сказал он. – Но я уже твой.

Роман не знал, то ли ему смеяться, то ли материться.

– Ты идиот, – снова сказал он, бережно держа в ладонях лицо мальчика, похожее по форме на сердечко.

– Может быть, но мне все равно, – сказал Люк, поворачивая головой, чтобы поцеловать ладонь Романа. – Я хочу быть счастливым. Ты делаешь меня счастливым.

На хуй ужин. Ужин может подождать.

– Я это сделаю, – Роман прижался губами к губам Люка, встал и понес его в спальню.

Ему нужно было осчастливить одного мальчика.


	29. Chapter 29

– Ты выглядишь по-другому, – сказал Джеймс, глядя на него через стол.

Люк пожал плечами и накинулся на свой салат, отказываясь чувствовать себя неловко из-за своей розовой рубашки в цветочек или белых обтягивающих джинсов. Если кто-то считал, что он выглядел пестро и женственно, это было ему безразлично. Его достало стыдиться того, кем он был. Ему нравилось то, как он выглядел в этой одежде. Только это было важно.

– Дружище… – осторожно сказал Джеймс. – Этот человек заставляет тебя одеваться так?

Люк моргнул.

– Что?

Поняв, что Джеймс не пошутил, он начал хихикать. Он знал, что Джеймс не то чтобы был в восторге, когда Люк рассказал ему, что он начал встречаться с Романом, но Люк не знал наверняка, насколько его друг не одобрял его решение. Они почти месяц не видели друг друга.

– Эй, это не смешно, – сказал Джеймс. – Я волнуюсь, сопляк. Сначала ты начинаешь трахаться с парнем, который держал тебя несколько месяцев в плену, теперь ты меняешь свой внешний вид для него.

– Я не меняю свой внешний вид для него, – сказал Люк, криво улыбаясь. – Это то, кто я есть. Я всегда был таким. Единственное, что он изменил, было… он помог мне понять, что со мной все нормально. Я больше не чувствую, что я должен скрывать это.

Джеймс свел вместе свои бледные брови, его зелено-голубые глаза наполнились непониманием.

– Но почему ты раньше ничего не сказал? Ты что, думал, что я буду осуждать тебя?

Люк встретился с ним взглядом.

– Я смутно припоминаю, как ты все время жаловался мне, как тебе не нравилась женственность Фреда и его яркие наряды.

Джеймс покраснел.

– Мне не нравился Фред, потому что он не был Райаном, а не потому что… Я все время сравнивал его с Райаном, так что все в нем раздражало меня…

– Я не могу винить тебя в том, что тебе нравятся жеребцы, – сказал Люк, хмыкая. – Это было бы довольно лицемерно с моей стороны.

Они обменялись веселыми взглядами, после чего лицо Джеймса стало серьезным.

– Мне правда все равно, ты же знаешь это, да? Извини, если я заставил тебя думать подобным образом, – он слабо хмыкнул. – Ты можешь носить юбку, и я все равно буду любить тебя, Люси.

Закатывая глаза, Люк пихнул его под столом.

– Мне не нравится одеваться в женскую одежду. Мне просто нравятся красивые вещи, и я решил, что мне неважно, если какие-нибудь там недалекие люди подумают, что я выгляжу странно или похож на женщину. Гендерные стереотипы все равно – полный идиотизм. Я счастлив быть таким, какой я есть.

– Ты и вправду выглядишь счастливым.

Люк улыбнулся, думая о последних нескольких месяцах.

– Потому что я счастлив.

Джеймс задумчиво оглядел его.

– Ты серьезно настроен насчет него, да?

Люк встретился глазами со своим другом.

– Я еще никогда не был настроен так серьезно.

– Это просто немного безумно, – сказал Джеймс, вздыхая. – Ты же понимаешь это, верно? Этот человек похитил и принудил тебя.

Люк нахмурился.

– Я же тебе уже сказал: он никогда не принуждал меня к чему-то, что я не хотел. Да, Роман далеко не святой, но уж кто-кто, но он не насильник. Так что, завязывай уже с этим, хорошо?

Джеймс поджал губы.

– Я просто не вижу, как это будет работать в будущем. Он разобьет тебе сердце.

Люк опустил взгляд на свои руки.

– Разве не все люди в отношениях с кем-то в опасности из-за этого? Если мы будем жить в постоянном страхе, что нам разобьют сердце, у нас никогда не будет шанса быть счастливыми.

– Да, но этот человек…

– Из-за этого человека, – перебил его Люк немного резковатым тоном, – я чувствую себя счастливее, чем я когда-либо был. Пожалуйста, уважай это. Пожалуйста.

– Извини, – морщась, сказал Джеймс. – Ты и вправду выглядишь очень счастливым. Я просто не хочу, чтобы тебе причинили боль.

– Я тоже не хочу, чтобы мне причинили боль, – спокойно сказал Люк. – Слушай, я понимаю, почему ты говоришь все это, но мне кажется, что у тебя нет причин беспокоиться. Роман… он… – Люк замялся, вспомнив о том, как он каждый день засыпает в объятиях Романа и просыпается, настолько запутавшись в них, что трудно сказать, где заканчивается Роман и начинается он. Люк мягко улыбнулся. – У него ко мне есть чувства. Я знаю это.

Выражение лица Джеймса все еще было скептическим.

– Он сказал тебе это? Что он тебя любит?

Люк издал небольшой смешок.

– Я не то чтобы сам признался ему в этом. Это просто… это неважно… То есть, конечно, это важно, но… – он оборвал сам себя, расстроившись из-за своей неспособности облечь свои мысли в слова. – Он не совсем из тех, кто любит говорить о чувствах, и я не думаю, что слова так уж важны. Мне кажется, что то, что ты чувствуешь, находясь рядом с человеком, гораздо важнее красивых слов. А я чувствую… – Тепло хлынуло из его груди ему на лицо. – Я чувствую, что он словно бы, блядь, _боготворит_ меня, когда я рядом с ним. Словно я что-то вроде драгоценности. И это значит для меня больше, чем любые ласковые слова.

– О, – сказал Джеймс, и его лицо наконец-то стало более мягким. Он улыбнулся. – Ладно, хорошо. Если он делает тебя таким счастливым, то это все, что имеет значение. Но разве тебе не страшно? Хоть немножечко?

Люк улыбнулся в ответ.

– Мне пиздец как страшно. Но не из-за того, что тебе кажется. Я боюсь отпугнуть его. Ты же знаешь, о чем я всегда мечтал.

На лбу Джеймса проступила морщина.

– Найти хорошего парня и завести с ним семью. Ты все еще хочешь этого?

– Мне не нужен хороший парень, – сказал Люк, фыркая. – Роман вроде как испортил всех мужчин для меня. Я хочу только его. – _Все время_. – Но все дело в том, что я не перестал хотеть остальных вещей. Я все еще хочу завести детей. Я хочу свою собственную семью. Но хотеть это все с ним – не просто глупо… это опасно. Он тот, кто он есть. Я очень сильно дергаюсь, каждый раз когда он далеко, и я долгое время не слышу ничего от него. Дети только ухудшат эту и не без того сложную ситуацию, даже если Роман и захочет иметь их.

– Подожди, – сказал Джеймс с широко распахнутыми глазами. – Дети? Тебе не кажется, что это слишком быстро? Даже мы с Райаном не обсуждали детей, а мы с детства неразлучны!

– Ясное дело, что я не хочу детей сейчас, – сказал Люк со смешком. – Если честно, мне кажется, что я вообще не готов в обозримом будущем делиться им с кем-нибудь. Я хочу, чтобы он был только моим, – Люк покраснел. Он никогда не думал, что он мог быть таким собственником. Ему было из-за этого немного стыдно. – Но ты же знаешь меня, Джим. Когда-нибудь в будущем я очень хочу иметь от него детей, – одна только мысль о темноволосых, голубоглазых маленьких мальчиках и девочках заставила его мечтательно улыбнуться. Люк вздохнул. – Но я не должен хотеть этого. Я только готовлю себя к разочарованию.

Джеймс выглядел задумчивым.

– Мне кажется, ты должен спросить его. Лучше прощупать почву сейчас, выяснить, как он относится к этой идеи. Таким образом, если он решительно тебе откажет, по крайней мере, ты будешь точно знать, что это невозможно. Да, будет херово, но честность всегда лучшая политика, – Джеймс невесело улыбнулся. – Много лет врать и скрывать то, что ты хочешь – это никогда к добру не приводит, поверь мне.

– Тебе не кажется, что это будет слишком напористо. Я не хочу быть слишком напористым.

Джеймс фыркнул.

– Ты типа как противоположность напористости, дружище.

Люк чуть было не рассмеялся. Джеймс не видел его рядом с Романом. Он не видел, каким ненасытным и приставучим он был рядом с ним. К счастью для него, Роману, похоже, это нравилось, хотя, определенно, должны же быть какие-то пределы? Разговор о детях в самом начале отношений был определенно одним из них.

– Я подумаю об этом, – сказал Люк, хмурясь. Совет Джеймса был правильным, но он не мог представить себе, что Роман даст ему положительный ответ.

– Эй, выше нос, – сказал Джеймс, стукая коленкой по коленке Люка. – Я не хочу, чтобы твой русский гангстер пришел за мной, потому что я расстроил его мальчика.

Люк хмыкнул.

– Не говори ерунды, – сказал он, немного краснея. Он знал, что Роману _будет_ не наплевать, если он увидит его расстроенным, и это знание согрело его до кончиков пальцев ног.

Может быть, Роман откажет ему, но, может быть, это и не имело значения.

Того, что у них было сейчас, было ему достаточно. Более чем достаточно.


	30. Chapter 30

Роману никогда не нравилось обниматься. Иногда он мог сделать приятно своим партнерам, но он никогда сам не получал от этого удовольствия. Однако он не мог отрицать, что ему нравился вес кудрявой головы Люка на его груди, нравилось прижимать к себе мальчика после секса, нравились сонные обнимашки Люка. Он и вправду был монстром обнимашек.

– Помнишь, как ты сказал мне, что твой бизнес легален на семьдесят процентов? – внезапно прошептал Люк.

Роман издал утвердительный звук, проводя пальцами сквозь волосы мальчика.

– Ты можешь сделать так, чтобы он  стал на сто процентов легальным?

Роман открыл глаза.

– Что?

Люк сложил руки сверху на груди Романа и положил свой подбородок на них, его лицо было серьезным, но нерешительным.

– Ты же мультимиллиардер. Для тебя это не будет иметь такое уж значение. Это будет практически капля в океане.

Роман рассмеялся.

– Не то чтобы капля в океане.

Люк нахмурил брови.

– Ты никогда не потратишь все эти деньги.

– Скорее всего, нет, – согласился Роман.

– Видишь? – воскликнул Люк, лучезарно улыбаясь ему, ямочки во всеоружии.

Роман сдержал вздох.

– И почему именно я должен избавиться от тридцати процентов своей прибыли? – сухо сказал он. – Здесь идет речь о миллионах. И прежде чем ты скажешь, что это будет «правильным поступком», я никогда не заботился о том, что правильно, а что нет, и не собираюсь начинать делать это.

– Это не… Я имею в виду не то, что это неправильно. То есть, конечно, нужно поступать правильно, но это не главная причина, – Люк ненадолго замолчал. – Я знаю, ты считаешь, что мой отец был идиотом, но он им не был. Он был умным, сообразительным и опасным. И, тем не менее, его убили, – закусывая губу, Люк на секунду опустил взгляд, после чего снова встретился глазами с Романом. – Я сильно нервничаю каждый раз, когда ты в отъезде и долго не звонишь мне. Я хочу перестать чувствовать все это, хочу перестать жить в страхе.

Роман пристально смотрел на него, чувствуя, как теплота распространялась по его груди – ощущение, которое стало очень знакомым в последнее время.

– Меня не так просто убить, **_солнышко_** , – сказал он, и в первый раз заметил, что в его ласке совершенно не было насмешки. Возможно, ее уже долгое время не было. **_Солнышко_** было в точку. Солнышко. Его маленькое солнце.

Люк слабо улыбнулся, но улыбка все же не коснулась его глаз.

– Я уверен, что мой отец думал так же. Пожалуйста?

Роман привык иметь дело с опасными людьми. Многие и его тоже назвали бы опасным человеком. Но этот худенький молодой человек с его ангельским лицом, мягкими улыбками, золотыми кудряшками и серьезными глазами был самым опасным, что когда-либо встречалось на его пути. Это лицо должно быть запрещено законом.

Роман сильнее сжал руку вокруг спины Люка, после чего перевернул его и забрался на него сверху. Он наклонился вниз и нежно поцеловал эти бархатные вишнево-розовые губы, еще раз, и еще раз. Его тело было абсолютно расслабленным после секса, но он был голоден – голод, который не имел ничего общего с плотским желанием. Он хотел проглотить сладость этого мальчика и сделать ее своей.

– Это «да»? – с трудом произнес Люк ему в губы.

– Это «может быть», – сказал Роман, устраиваясь на локтях. Это будет очень сложно сделать. Конечно, он мог найти законные альтернативы, чтобы частично компенсировать потерянную прибыль, но, с логической точки зрения, у него не было уважительной причины менять то, что и так отлично работало. Однако, он знал, что это, скорее всего, будет одним из тех компромиссов, на которые ему придется пойти, если он хотел оставить себе мальчика – и оставить его в безопасности. Он уже оценил ситуацию. Но Люку не нужно было знать об этом. Люку не нужно было знать, как сильно он был на крючке.

– Я не могу принять такое решение с бухты-барахты.

– Я знаю, – сказал Люк, его глаза были полны света. Он прикоснулся к небритой щеке Романа. – Я вроде как думал, что ты сразу откажешься. Это для меня очень много значит, что ты подумаешь об этом.

– Но что же тогда достанется мне? – прошептал Роман, самодовольно улыбаясь. – Как насчет акций Уитфорд Индастрис?

Люк издал наполовину стон, наполовину смешок.

– Ты просто невероятный!

_Нет, это ты невероятный_ , подумал Роман, глядя вниз на широко улыбающееся лицо Люка. _Что ты делаешь рядом со мной, позволяя моим грязным рукам прикасаться к тебе?_

Он не сказал это вслух. Он никогда не считал себя хорошим человеком.

Вместо этого Роман перевернулся на спину, размышляя, понимал ли вообще Люк, во что он вляпался. Он был таким молодым, ему было всего двадцать три. Понимал ли мальчик до конца, что для него уже не было дороги назад? Потому что Роман никогда не отпустит его.

Люк снова прижался к нему, лениво играя пальцами с волосами у него на груди.

– Могу я спросить тебя кое о чем? – что-то странное было в его голосе. – Обещай не пугаться, – добавил он в бицепс Романа.

Роман хмыкнул, глядя на его кучерявую голову.

– Не особо-то обещающее начало.

Люк осторожно старался избегать его взгляда.

– Ты когда-нибудь хочешь иметь детей?

– Не то чтобы я был против детей, – ответил Роман, его тон был нейтральным, пока он разглядывал Люка. По правде говоря, после того, как ему исполнилось тридцать, он уже немного думал на эту тему. Если отбросить постоянное нытье его матери, чтобы он подарил ей внуков, ему действительно нравилась идея оставить свое накопленное состояние его собственным детям. Потому что в одном Люк был прав: Роман и за несколько жизней не сможет потратить все свои деньги. Но нужно было учитывать и другие факторы. Ребенок был серьезной ответственностью. Ребенок будет еще одним уязвимым местом, которое его враги могут использовать против него.

– Но вся эта возня скорее всего того не стоит, – сказал Роман. – Это небезопасно. – Пока.

– О, – сказал Люк, скрывая ресницами свое выражение лица.

Роман внимательно посмотрел на него.

– Ты же не можешь серьезно хотеть иметь детей вместе со мной.

Немного краснея, Люк уверенно встретился с ним взглядом.

– Почему нет? Ты ожидаешь, что я заведу детей с каким-то другим мужчиной?

– Даже не смей шутить об этом, – сказал Роман, кладя ладонь на загривок Люка. – Ты мой.

Веселая, но довольная улыбка появилась на лице Люка.

– Хмм, я думаю, ты сегодня сказал это только три раза. Тебе, наверное, нужно повторить это еще несколько раз, – улыбка мальчика стала немного лукавой. – Придется, наверное, помочиться на меня, или что-то типа того.

Роман сжал подбородок Люка в своей руке.

– Думаешь, я этого не сделаю?

– Гм… Это… – Люк стал ярко красным и яростно посмотрел на Романа. – Не отходи от темы. Мы говорили о том, чтобы завести детей. Типа как вместе. Когда-нибудь в будущем, – он закусил губу. – Ты разве не хочешь этого? Если ты серьезно настроен насчет меня?

Роман чуть было не улыбнулся. Уже не в первый раз Люк осторожно избегал разговора о чувствах, как будто Люк думал, что Роман был эмоционально недоразвитым и неспособным разговаривать на эту тему. Это было забавно. Роман был взрослым человеком. Осознав свои чувства, он абсолютно без проблем мог в них признаться.

– Но у меня уже есть малыш, – сказал Роман, прикасаясь к щеке Люка своим большим пальцем.

Сдавленный смех сорвался с губ Люка.

– Не говори ерунды – я говорю о настоящих детях.

– Ты намекаешь, что ты не настоящий малыш? – Роман наклонился вниз и слегка укусил ухо Люка. – Я мог бы поклясться, что только час назад ты называл меня папочкой.

Люк шлепнул его по груди.

– О, Боже мой! Я тут пытаюсь вести с тобой серьезную беседу!

– Ладно, – Роман устроился на локте и внимательно изучил его лицо. – Ты действительно хочешь этого? Свить уютное гнездышко со мной? Вместе растить детей?

Люк кивнул, весь раскрасневшийся, но полный страстного желания.

– Когда-нибудь в будущем.

Внимательно разглядывая его, Роман представил кудрявых маленьких детей с ямочками, выбегающих, чтобы встретить его после длинной и нервной деловой поездки. Эта мысль не была отталкивающей. Она совершенно не была для него отталкивающей.

– Я не могу обещать, что эту случится в ближайшее время, – сказал Роман. – Прежде чем все станет возможным, мне нужно будет многое привести в движение. – _И разобраться с врагами_. Наверное, начало семьи было уважительной причиной для большой чистки. – На это могут уйти годы.

Люк смотрел на него с неверием на лице, после чего яркая улыбка разрезала его лицо, и он прыгнул вперед, чтобы поцеловать Романа, широко улыбаясь, как безумный, и обнимая его со всей силой.

– Я люблю тебя, люблю тебя, люблю тебя! – задыхаясь, говорил он между поцелуями. Люк замер, краснея, и неловко рассмеялся. – Ты не должен тоже говорить это. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал.

– Ты идиот, – сказал Роман, и лицо Люка стало очаровательно растерянным и немного задетым. Как котенок. Маленький котенок с коготками, вжавшимися обратно в лапки.

– Я тоже люблю тебя, глупышка, – низким и резком голосом сказал Роман. Его губы изогнулись, когда глаза Люка широко распахнулись. – Хотел бы я не любить тебя. Говорят, что любовь выявляет в человеке самые его худшие качества. Мне почти страшно от того, на что я могу быть способен, если кто-нибудь попытается отобрать тебя у меня, – он гладил щеку Люка костяшками своих пальцев, не сводя взгляда с неморгающих, влажных от слез глаз мальчика. – Ты должен был сказать мне, чтобы я оставил тебя в покое, пока ты еще мог, милый. Я нехороший человек. Я недостаточно хорош для кого-то вроде тебя.

Люк медленно покачал головой.

– Мне хорошо с тобой. Это плохо, что это единственное, что меня волнует?

Роман хмыкнул.

– Ты спрашиваешь не того человека, любовь моя.

Люк все еще пялился на него, не моргая.

– Тебя разве не напрягает, что я парень? – прошептал он, жуя свою губу. – Ты раньше считал, что это неестественно – заводить семью с мужчиной. Люди будут болтать.

Роман разгладил большим пальцем морщину меж бровей Люка.

– Если у кого-то есть претензии к тебе – или к нам – они могут высказать их мне в лицо.

Люк засмеялся.

– Ну да. Но я уверен, что твоя семья меня не одобрит. Например, твоя мать. Она скорее всего… очень старомодная.

Губы Романа изогнулись.

– Я большой мальчик. Я могу жить без одобрения своей матери. Но я сомневаюсь, что ее это будет заботить, если я подарю ей выводок детей. Кроме того, она вселяет столько же страха, что и мокрая мочалка. Это придирчивая, испорченная дама с пристрастием к красивым вещам, – фыркая, он ущипнул щеку Люка. – Вы отлично поладите.

Люк надул губы, и его нижняя губа вылезла вперед.

– Ты глумишься надо мной, – пробурчал он, но его глаза излучали теплоту и счастье. Он прильнул своей щекой к щеке Романа и удовлетворенно вздохнул, когда Роман начал гладить его кудряшки.

Они погрузились в комфортную тишину, прижавшись телами вплотную друг к другу.

Роман знал, что осуществить все это будет не так легко, как он это преподнес. Нужно будет много с чем разобраться. Ему придется расстроить большое количество людей. Но с Люком в его объятиях это все казалось несущественным. Неважным. Простым.

Роман задумался, когда этот мягкосердечный, лучезарный человек стал его домом, его убежищем. Он не знал. Все, что он знал – это то, что он сделает все, что угодно, чтобы сохранить свое убежище в безопасности.

– Знаешь, что я хочу сейчас? – сказал Люк с маленькой счастливой улыбкой. – Для разнообразия, я хочу заняться медленным, сопливым ванильным сексом.

– Я думаю, это называется «заниматься любовью», – сказал Роман, водя своим носом по носу Люка.

– Да, – прошептал Люк, широко улыбаясь в губы Романа. – Давай займемся любовью.

– Давай, – сказал Роман и поцеловал его сладкие губы, жадно и властно. _Никто не заберет тебя у меня. Никто._

_Пусть попробуют._

 

Конец.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо всем за внимание! Надеюсь, вам понравилась данная книга. Комменты очень приветствуются. 
> 
> Пожалуйста, не публикуйте эту книгу на других сайтах!


End file.
